What we always have been
by mcwalterk
Summary: Takes place a couple weeks after Brookes finds out about Lucas and Peyton. And Haley breaks things of with Nathan. Will they turn to each other. Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

pairing Nathan and Brooke.

Summary Takes place a couple weeks after Brooke find out about Lucas and Peyton. And Haley breaks things off with Nathan to be with Jake. Will the turn to each other in need. Only time will tell.

Chapter1Setting takes place at Nathan's after a game.Brooke's POV. If's been 3 weeks since Lucas told me he waned to be with Peyton. Breaking my heart in the process. My best friend and the guy I fell hard for. They are not really caring about my feelings. That every time I see them together. I want to cry and run in the other direction. So now I an here at Nathan's drowning myself in booze. Where I don't feel anything. But two of the reasons I'm drinking just walked into the room holding hands and smiling. Not paying attention to where I was going. So they wouldn't see me. I bumped into them. They both could tell I've been drinking.

L-"How much have you been drinking Brooke?"B-"Why do you care. It's not like you have cared about me. So why start now."L-"Brooke that's not true. Of course I care about you."B-"yeah you care about me so much. You go behind my back and kiss my best friend. Or should I say ex best friend. Both Lucas and Peyton had pained Looks on their faces.Brooke turned to walk away. But someone grabbed her arm. It was Lucas.L-"Brooke can't we talk about this?"B-"What' to talk about. You made your choice and it wasn't me. So could you please let go of my arm." But he didn't.

From across the room Nathan saw what was going on. He and Brooke haven't been really close. But he could tell that she was upset. With the whole Peyton an Lucas thing hurt. And the whole thing was about to explode. Knowing how Brooke must be feeling. cause of Haley breaking things off. So she could be with Jake. So I wanted to intervene before things got out of hand. So I started walking toward them. When I see Luca grabbing Brooke's arm. And heard Brooke say could you please let go of my arm. I could see Brooke tying to break free of his hold. So I stepped in.N-"Lucas I believe Brooke told you to let go." With that said Lucas let go. All three of them turned toward the voice. Brooke looked both relieved and shocked. Seeing that it was Nathan. Brooke backed up towards Nathan. N-"Brooke you OK?" Looking into her face he could tell she wasn't. Taking a hold of her arm.B-"I'm fine Nathan. I just want to get out of here."N-"Come on then and I'll take you home." Not realizing he toOK her hand and walking out the door. They both left leaving a stunned Lucas and Peyton. thinking that it was strange that Brooke and Nathan just walked off together holding hands.

End of chapter 1Next chapter. The ride home with Nathan and Brooke


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter #2  
Setting Nathan's car.

While Nathan was driving Brooke home. most of the ride was in silence. Nathan Looked over at Brooke. Who was staring out of the window at nothing. with tears starting to show in her eyes. Nathan decided to end the silence.

N-"Are you really OK Brooke?" Brooke turned to Nathan.  
B-"I'm fine Nathan nothing to be alarmed about. It's not like I care."  
N-"I don't believe that Brooke. I've known you since grad school. I know when something is wrong."  
B-"It's not like you care about how I am feeling. It's not like we were much of friends. You basically have ignored me. Even when you were with Peyton."  
N-"Yeah I know what happened to us? We use to be good friends as Lucas and Haley are?"  
B-"I don't know Nathan. Things just kind of changed for us when we hit junior high." The rest of the car ride was sat in silence.

They pulled up to her house. Brooke got out and so did Nathan. And walked her to her porch.  
N-"Brooke I know nothing I can say right now will make the hurt and pain you must feel go away. But know if you ever need to talk. I'll listen. Because I know what you are going threw."

Brooke looked up at Nathan. And saw for the first time hurt and pain in his eyes and face.  
B-"Nathan for what it's worth. I'm sorry about you and Haley. I really thought you and her had something special and real."  
N-"I thought so to but I guess we were both wrong. Because she dumped me to be with Jake. the worst is I didn't even see it coming. She kept telling me that she never felt this way before about anyone. Then the next things I know she is breaking it off with me. Because she found a deeper connection with Jake."

B-"I've never really seen this side of you before. You've always seem to let nothing get to you. But I was obviously wrong about that."  
N-"Yeah most people think I don't have feelings. And being a jerk. But Haley brought out a side in me to let me express feelings. that I never before expressed before."

B-"I know Nathan Lucas brought that side out in me as well. he looked at me differently. He saw a different side in me. Different than most people haven't seen. Most people see me as a slut. But he didn't he saw a person I really was. I thought I really found a guy that didn't just want a one night stand. Or dump me for my best friend."

Brooke tears started rolling again. Nathan saw this and pulled her into his arms for a hug. Brooke doesn't know what to do. So she just stands there frozen in place. But finally puts her arms around Nathan and lets the tears flow. Sobs come over her and Nathan pulls her tighter into his arms. And he let's her cry.  
N-"come on let it out. It's just you and me here no one else."

They stay like this for quite sometime. After Brooke's tears subside. She pulls back a little from him.  
B-"I'm sorry Nathan for acting like this." Looking down at the ground. Nathan put his hand under her chin and pulls her face up so he can look into her eyes. And what he saw in her eyes. Was someone who was scared and who was hurting.  
N-"Brooke look at me. No need for being sorry. It's OK to let things out. And not have them bottled up inside. ready to explode. And it's OK to cry."

b-"Nathan it's so hard."  
N-"I know Brooke. But if you ever need anything or just to talk. Just give me a call."  
B-"Thanks Nathan and the same goes for you. I'll be here for you as well."

They pulled away from each other.  
B-"You should get back to your place. I'll be fine."  
n-"You sure I could stay if you want."  
N-"NO that's OK but thanks for the offer."

Before Leaving he grabbed Brooke's hand.  
N-"remember call me if you need anything."  
B-"I will." Turning to leave they let go.  
B-"Nathan."  
N-"Yeah Brooke."  
B-"Thanks."  
N-"Anytime." Nathan got back to his car. He smiled and waved at Brooke. She smiled and waved back to him.

Next chapter  
Monday at school  
will things come more serious with Brooke and Nathan. Keep reading time will tell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter#3  
Setting Monday at school.

Brooke just pulled into the parking lot at school and getting out of her car. Dreading of  
another week of school. Know people were probably talking about the scene between  
Lucas, Peyton and herself. At Nathan's Friday night, Thinking about Friday night she  
smiled. Thinking about the conversation between her and Nathan. But soon the smile  
faded. Seeing Lucas and Peyton with their arms around each other. Talking to Haley and  
Jake.

Not hearing anyone come up behind her. Calling her name.  
N-"Hello earth to Brooke come in." She was snapped out of her trance.  
B-"Sorry Nathan didn't realize you were there."  
N-"yeah I can tell been calling your name for a while now."  
B-"Sorry and thanks for what you said Friday night it meant alot." Nathan put his hand on  
her cheek. while that little gesture made her blush.  
N-"I meant what I said Brooke." Dropping his hand.

Looking over to where Brooke was staring moments ago. And saw what she saw. Lucas,  
Peyton, Haley and Jake. Then his face turned to hurt. Brooke seeing the look on her face,  
Turning behind her to see what distracted him. Putting her hand on his arm. Pulling him  
from his trance.

B-"You OK Nathan?"  
N-"Yeah just still hard to see them together."  
B-"yeah i know come on let's go inside before we are late." Pulling her arm threw Nathan's  
and walking toward the entrance of the school.

While walking toward the school they looked up to see Haley, Jake, Peyton and Lucas  
watching them. The four of them giving each other looks. While Nathan and Brooke kept  
on walking watching them.

The bell rang and went to their separate lockers. Nathan walking back to Brooke's locker.

N-"May i walk you to history class Miss Davis?"  
B-"While yes you may Mr.Scott and thanks for asking." taking her arm threw his.

walking to history people were eying them while walking. But they didn't let that bother  
them.

As they walked to the classroom laughing at a joke Nathan told. They stopped in the  
doorway. Looking at each other. Not knowing Lucas, Peyton and Haley were watching  
them from their seats They noticed the looks on their faces. All three with shocked faces.  
Lucas and Peyton thing just how for they got Friday night after they left the party. Lucas's  
face turned to an angry face seeing Brooke and his half brother together.

Haley-"Lucas." Pulling his attention away from them.  
L-yeah what you need?"  
H-"What's going on with Brooke and Nathan. last time I checked they didn't even know  
they were on the same planet as each other. Now they are laughing and have their arms  
threw each other?"  
L-"I don't know what I wouldn't do to find out just what that was. I know they left the  
party together but that is all I know."

Nathan and Brooke just stood there.  
N-"Come on Brooke let's find some seat.  
B-"yeah lead the way."  
They walked over to the other side of the room opposite of the side in which Lucas,  
Peyton and Haley were. They sat down with Nathan right behind Brooke. Both trying not  
to look on the other side of the room.

While on the other side of the room. The other three kept their eyes on the two pair that  
just walked in. And sat down. While they watched they saw Nathan lean over to whisper  
something in Brooke's ear And seeing her blush and smile.

Nathan leaned over and said.  
N-"Don't let it get to you. Now smile." which she did and winked back at him.  
B-"Thanks Nate." with that class started.

After class was finished the class filed out.With Brooke and Nathan were the last people to  
leave. Not noticing Haley, Lucas and Peyton were behind them.  
N-"So save you a seat at lunch?"  
B-"Yeah I'll see you then."

They turned to walk away.  
N-"Brooke"  
B-"Yeah"  
He looked into her eyes and kissed her cheek. She looked up at him.  
B-"what was that for?"  
n"because i wanted to and to see that smile." she smiled at him.  
N-"That's the one I'm talking about." With that they smiled at each other and walked away.  
Still not noticing the other three saw the whole thing.

Lucas, Peyton and Haley seeing this but can't believe what they were seeing. With really  
confuse faces. With Haley and Lucas looking quite angry and a little bit jealous.

Next chapter  
At basketball practice/cheerleading practice  
Nathan/Lucas exchange words  
Peyton/Brooke also exchanged words  
Will things heat up between Brooke and Nathan only time will tell


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Setting Cheer-leading/Basketball practice.  
Both Brooke and Nathan were getting ready for practice. Both thinking of the other  
one and smiling. After first period ended Brooke and Nathan didn't see much of each  
other. Until lunch. Where they sat together. talking about the relationships they had with  
Haley and Lucas. But after lunch ended they once again went there separate ways.

Brooke coming out of the locker room and went over to where the rest of the squad was  
at. And started to stretch out on the floor with the rest of them. Not paying attention to  
any of the rest of the girls. She looked up to see Peyton eying her. But she didn't let that  
get to her, Remembering what Nathan said this morning in class. She was pulled out of the  
daze she was in when she heard coach Whitey's whistle. And the players running into the  
gym. her face turned into hurt when she saw Lucas. He looked right at her but she turned  
her face away from him. not letting Lucas get to her anymore. But soon her face turned  
into a smile when she sees Nathan enter the gym. Right behind Tim.

When Nathan entered the gym he looked over to where Brooke was at. he smiled and  
winked at her. She smiled and winked back. With both Lucas and Peyton seeing the looks  
they exchange they gave each other. When Brooke hears someone call her name she  
turned to the person. She looked and saw it was Peyton. becoming annoyed with  
Peyton.  
B-"what do you want Peyton?"  
P-"what are you doing?"  
B-"Peyton I'm mot doing anything."  
P"Why are you and Nathan so chummy with each other all of a sudden?"  
B-"Not that it's any of your business what I do or who I talk to. But if you must know I'm  
just talking to a friend," With that she turned and walked away. And walked toward her  
group and started practice.

On the other side of the gym where they guys were warming up. Nathan saw the  
encounter between Brooke and Peyton. And was proud of the way she handled it. Nathan  
looked over at Brooke. Brooke having a feeling someone was eying her. She turned  
around to see Nathan. She winked at him, And he winked back mouthed "Now smile."  
Which she did. Lucas seeing this was becoming quite angry with the whole thing.

Nathan looked over and saw the look on Lucas face. But he ignored it and walked away.  
Then practice started.

After practice ended both Nathan and Brooke were approached by someone the really  
didn't want to talk with. Nathan facing where he could see Brooke and Peyton.  
L-"Nathan."  
N-"What."  
L-"What do you think you are trying to pull?"  
N-"Lucas I don't know what you are talking about."  
L-"I'm talking about what are you trying to pull with Brooke. Being all buddy all of a  
sudden. I know you are doing this to get back at Haley or me. But using Brooke to do  
that that is just wrong and completely you. Since you already done it once to get back at  
me." Nathan trying to hold back his temper.  
N-"Lucas you should be the one to talk. I wasn't the one who hurt her. At least I didn't tell  
one girl one week that he liked that they were different. And gave a rat's  
about her. And then the next week go and kiss another one the week after."  
L-"Yeah I know that. What I did was unforgivable. But I will not let you play on Brooke's  
pain right now. Just to get back at me."  
N-"Lucas hard to believe not everything I do centers around you. I'm not using Brooke to  
get to anyone. She so happens to be one of my friends. Even though we haven't been all  
that close. But I care what happens to her. And we so happen to have something  
in common. We both were dumped by people who said one thing. But did another."  
N-"Lucas believe whatever you like. but it's not true." With that said he looked over at  
Brooke.

Back on the other side of the gym stood Peyton and Brooke.  
P-"Brooke if you are doing this just to come between me and Lucas. You can forget it. It's  
not gonna work. So if this thing with Nathan is a game. Stop it now."  
Brooke also trying to control her temper and not make a scene.  
B-"Peyton I don't know where you get off. But as usual you don't know a darn thing.  
Nathan just happens to be one of my oldest friends. And knows what it feels like to be  
betrayed by someone. They thought were a trusting and loyal person."  
P-"Just how far did things go between you and Nathan?"  
B-"Like I should tell you. But all we did was talk. He is different from what people see. He  
is a totally different person."  
P-"Brooke you can't be serious. He has got to be one of the biggest jerks on the planet."  
B-"Peyton you don't know a darn thing about him."  
P-"Brooke you spoke like you have slept with him. Or something. Defending him like  
that."  
B-"I haven't slept with him. God what do you take me for?"  
P-"A slut who puts out for anyone who will pay attention to her that is what." After  
hearing Peyton say that. Brooke felt like her world saw crashing in around her again. And  
just wanted to ease the pain with booze. Peyton of all people saying that. The tears started  
coming and she fell to her knees to the floor. Then the sobs came over her.

Nathan seeing the whole argument from the other side of the gym The argument started  
to escalate. He saw the tears starting to fall. And her knees sinking to the ground. It didn't  
take long for Nathan to run to the other side of the gym. Lucas right behind him. He  
reached Brooke and knelt down to her. He pulled her into his arms. Brooke thinks it's  
Lucas so she keeps on fighting him. Lucas goes to stand by Peyton. Both looking at the  
scene before them.  
N-"Brooke it's OK it's me it's alright." Brooke finally realizing it was Nathan holding her.  
B-"Nathan?"  
N-"Yeah I'm right here Brooke I've got you." He pulled her tighter into his arms. Brooke  
wrapped her arms around Nathan. Pulling him more tighter to her. Berried her face into  
his chest.  
N-"Brooke what's wrong?" Brooke said nothing just in a trance.

Nathan getting worried. Brooke wasn't responding to anything he was saying to her.  
Thinking Peyton said something to make her react like this. Rubbing her back with his  
hand. Looking over at Peyton and Lucas. Who were just standing there. He looked  
toward them. And looking at Peyton his reaction turned to furious. Nathan said with such  
harshness in his voice.  
N-"What did you say to her Peyton?"  
P-"Nothing that she hasn't heard before. And if she is doing this just to get Lucas  
attention. It wasn't going to work."  
N-"God Peyton how insensitive can you be. Haven't you hurt her enough your best friend."  
Lucas jumped in.  
L-"Now hold on Nathan. Peyton wasn't the only one in this conversation. How do we  
know Brooke didn't start this?"  
N-"Lucas look at Brooke does she look like she said anything back. She is so in shock she  
isn't even saying anything."

Looking down at Brooke just holding onto him.  
N-"God you two make me sick. First you say you care about her. And than you are talking  
to her like she did something wrong. And It's because of you two that she is even in this  
much hurt. But I warn you both it will be the last time you ever hurt her. You both will  
have to answer to me personally." Brooke snapping out of her daze. she started to move.  
She looked up at Nathan he looked down at her.  
N-"You alright Brooke? Don't let what Peyton said get to you. Whatever she said it's not  
true."  
B-"Yes Nathan it is. I've known it for a long time now." Nathan glaring at Peyton.  
He said "Come on Brooke I'll take you home."  
B-"I have my car I'll be OK."  
N-"No I'm going to drive you home. you are in no shape to drive." They got up off the  
floor to stand up. But Brooke still on shaky legs. Her knees buckled underneath her, But  
Nathan caught her.  
N-"Whoa come on Brooke let's get you home." Then he bent down to pick her up. Putting  
one arm behind her back and the other one under her knees. Brooke so confused she didn't  
put up much of a fight. He turned to Lucas and Peyton.  
N-"You two either say or hurt her again in anyway you both will deal with me. And that is  
a promise. I will not let you hurt her again." With that said he turned to walk away with  
Brooke in his arms.

end of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5  
Setting Brooke's house.

After pulling up tp Brooke's house they both got out. And walked to her porch.

N-"Thanks Nathan for getting me out of there."  
N-"No problem but will you tell me what Peyton said that upset you so much. You fell to  
the floor crying?"  
B-"She basically said I was being friendly to you so I would ruin things between her and  
Lucas."  
N-"Yeah Lucas said that exact same thing to me.Trying to get back at him and Haley.  
Which he was totally wrong about."  
B-"I told the same thing to Peyton. I said we were just talking as friends. And I saw a  
different side of you. Then she accused me just because I defended you. That I slept with  
you. Just for attention. Then she called me a slut and that I would sleep with anyone for  
attention."  
N-"Why I wouldn't like to wring her neck. Where does she get off saying things like that  
to you."  
B-"Would you like to come in for a while?"  
N-"Sure for a little while."

And they both walked into her house. Which was empty like  
most of the time. Brooke took off her jacket and threw it on the chair. There was scilent  
between them for sometime.  
B-"Would you like to watch a movie?"  
N-"Sure." They picked out a movie to watch.  
B-"Nathan thanks again for what you did at school."  
N-"Brooke no thanks is necessary. Besides I wanted to do it. No-one should talk to you  
like that." Brooke once again had tears in her eyes.  
N-"Brooke why are you crying?"  
B-"You are being so sweet and caring about how I am feeling. I'm just not use to it."  
N-"Well get use to it. Because I'm not going to let us go back to what things were before.  
So I am going to ask you this. Would you like to go out and do something with me Friday  
night?"  
B-"Nathan are you asking me out?"  
N-"yeah but just as a friend. I know we both aren't ready for more."  
B-"Well then I would love too."  
N-"Great I'll pick you up at 8."  
B-"I'll be ready."

Brooke got out a blanket. And went to sit next to him on the couch. Pulling the blanket  
over them both curling up next to him on the couch. Nathan put his arm around her.  
Brooke laying her head on his shoulder. Snuggling closer. It didn't take long for Brooke to  
fall asleep. Nathan looked down at Brooke to see that she was sleeping. He carefully eased  
out from Brooke. Got up from the couch then bending over to pick her up. And carried  
her up the stairs to her room. And gently laid her down on her bed. So she didn't wake up.  
Pulling the covers over her. Before turning to leave he leaned down and kissed her on the  
forehead. Brooke sighed and rolled onto her side. Nathan smiled than turned to leave.

Next Chapter Friday at school  
Brooke and Lucas have words


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 5  
Friday at school

So far the week was a good one for Brooke and Nathan, After what happened on Monday.  
Brooke didn't want to face the whole school. But since then Nathan and her were getting  
to know each other more. They called each other at night just to ask how the other was  
doing. The connection between her and Nathan was so real. Almost scary at times.  
Brooke never saw before in Nathan. How much the are a like. Both putting up fronts with  
other people. But want to change that. Brooke saw him at his locker and waved at him.  
And he waved back. she walked into first period with a smile. But soon faded once she  
stepped inside. To see Lucas, Peyton and Haley. But ignored them. and went to sit.

The other three looked up to see Brooke who just walked in. But not Nathan they usually  
walk in together.  
H-"Lucas can you please tell me what is going on with Brooke and Nathan."  
L-"I don't know Haley I haven't had a chance to talk to Brooke about it. But I believe  
Nathan is just using her to get back at us. Just for revenge. But I'm going to find out right  
now." And went over to the other side of the room.

Brooke not noticing Lucas was standing right there. Brooke has not seen much of him or  
Peyton since Monday. If she saw them she would walk in the other direction. Lucas  
clears his throat. And Brooke looked up to see. Her face turned angry seeing that it was  
Lucas.  
B-"what do you want Lucas?"  
L-"Just wanted to talk to you."  
B-"about what? there is nothing more left for you and I to talk about. You made your  
choice."  
L-"Brooke there is alot left to say. I never meant to hurt you."  
B-"Lucas I want you to tell me the truth now. Why did you pick me instead of Peyton?"  
Lucas never said a word. But his scilent told Brooke everything.  
B-"Why choose me to begin with? If you still had feelings for Peyton. Obviously you had  
second thought about your decision. But what I would like to know is when you thought  
you made the wrong choice."  
L-"OK Brooke i will be honest with you. I started thinking that I made the wrong choice .  
Was the next morning."  
B-"So let me get this straight. You had second thought the morning after?" Lucas nodded  
his reply.  
B-"So then our whole relationship was based on a lie. You never felt anything for me. I  
was just available to you when Peyton wasn't. So basically you are telling me I was just your  
whore."  
L-"Brooke god no I didn't think of you like that. I thought I was making the right choice  
at the time. But it's just Peyton and i are so similar. It felt right."  
B-"So you lied to me then about that night. When I came to you poured my heart of to  
you. You remember what you said to me because I do. You said that you liked that we  
were different. And liked me for who I was. God what a fool I am to actually believe you  
were telling me the truth. And you felt something for me other than lust. God I feel dirty  
all of a sudden."

Brooke thinking to herself I really need to get out of here. Before I start to lose it again.  
Wishing Nathan would come soon. Just saying his name brought a smile to her face. Lucas  
looking looking at her face and seeing her smile. He thought she would be crying or  
throwing things.  
L-"Brooke what are you smiling about?"  
B-"Just thinking of someone."  
L-"By that someone you mean Nathan."  
B-"Yeah is that a crime that I actually smile now."  
L-"Brooke what is really happening between you two?"  
B-"Not that it's any of your business. We are just friends. We both have alot in common  
with each other. Like you and peyton. but Lucas what are you really trying to say?"  
L-"Well if you are doing this for revenage for being dumped. Or just using sex as an  
escape than dealing with your problems."  
B-"Lucas I'm not sleeping with Nathan. Not that I have to explain myself to you. So are  
you agreeing with Peyton. About how I am a slut who with sleep with anyone.?"  
L-"If the shoe fits Brooke."

After he said that he regretted ever saying it. Seeing her form  
just drop. And her tears starting flowing. he reached out to her. But she said don't touch  
me.  
L-"Brooke I'm sorry."  
B-"Lucas are you really trying to hurt me? Because if you are than it is working. So will  
you please just leave me alone."  
L-"Brooke!" But didn't finish what he was about to say. Turned around and walked back  
to his seat. And Brooke slumped over in her desk and fell onto the floor.

Nathan just walking in the door. Didn't see the encounter with Lucas and Brooke. But  
walked over to see Brooke slip out of her desk. He laughed thinking she did it on purpose.  
Trying to reach for something she couldn't reach, Her back was to him. but he saw her  
shaking body. He came up behind her. and put his hand on her shoulder. Brooke knowing  
it was Nathan. She brought her hand up to cover his. She looked up at him. And could see  
the tears in them. He kneeled down. And took her into his arms. Brooke wrapped her arms  
around him.  
Nathan pulled back from Brooke. She didn't want to let him go.  
N-"What this about, what happened, and why are you crying?"  
B-"It's nothing I'm fine."  
N-"Brooke you are not fine. you are shaking like a leaf. With tears rolling down your face.  
Tell me what has got you so upset." putting his hands on either side of her face. And  
pulling her face up so he could see her face.

Brooke looked into his eyes. And knew she could tell him anything. She told him about  
what Lucas said to her. Looking at Brooke's eyes. He looked really P.O. he snapped his  
head up and looked over at the other side of the room. Lucas looking over at them.  
Nathan glared at Lucas. Sending him a murderous look. And got up from the floor  
grabbing Brooke's hand and marched over to them.  
N-"Lucas I thought I made myself perfectly clear the last time. That it was going to be the  
last you ever hurt her. But make no mistake. Do it again and you and I will have more  
than just words."

Lucas, Peyton, Haley, and most of all Brooke heard all what that was coming from  
Nathan. So moved by what Nathan said. Brooke stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on  
the cheek. Nathan looked at her and smiled.  
N-"What was that for?" Not angry she did it in front of people. expectaly those three.  
B-"Because I wanted to." And to see your smile. Both laughing at that.  
N-"Come on Brooke let's get out of here."  
B-"Be glad to." Nathan grabbed her hand. And both walked out of class together. But not  
bothering to look back.

A/N And will leave you with that.  
Also I need help trying to change the title of this story. So if anybody know how I can do  
that it will help.

next chapter  
Nathan and Brooke go on their date. But doesn't go as they planned it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Setting Brooke's house

It was 7:30 and Nathan would be picking her up in a half hour. And she was not even  
ready yet. She was standing in her walk in closet trying to figure out what to wear. She  
was a little nervous. But she found a blues dress with shoes to match. She went over to  
her vanity and put on some make-up. Blow drying her hair and then fixing it. Just as she  
was ptting one some lipstick her doorbell rang. She took one last look in the mirror and  
went downstairs to answer the door. She opened the door to see Nathan on the other  
side. They both took a step back and looked at each other. Brooke thinking very  
handsome. And Nathan thinking wow very beautiful. Nathan broke the silence.

N-"Wow Brooke you look beautiful." Giving her the while roses he just bought her.  
Brooke taking the roses from him.  
B-"Same to you Nathan you look very handsome. Come in while I put these away."  
Nathan stepped inside. Brooke found a vase and put the roses in.  
B-"So you ready?"  
N-"Yeah come on."  
B-"Where are we going?"  
N-"That is a surprise." Holding out his hand for Brooke to take. Which she took without  
resistance. They walked to his car. Nathan opened the door for her to get it.  
B-"Thanks." She got it. And Nathan closed the door. And going to the driver's side to get  
it.

Setting is at the same restaurant which Haley and Nathan had their first date. I don't know  
the name.

They Pulled up to the restaurant. The valet went to the driver's side. Nathan got out and  
went over to the other side to open the door. Presenting his hand to Brooke. She took it  
and Nathan helped her out. She smiled warmly at him. And they walked hand in hand to  
the restaurant. While still holding her hand they followed the hostess to their table. When  
they arrived at their table. Nathan pulled out her chair for her.  
B-"Thank you you and such a gentleman." She patted his cheek before sitting down. And  
Nathan walking to his seat across from her.  
N-"Order anything you want it's my treat."  
B-"Has anyone told you how sweet you are?"  
N-"Not lately but could get use to it."

They looked at each other from across the table.  
Not saying anything just looking at each other. But were pulled out of it when the waitress  
came to take their order.  
W-"Have you guys decided what you guys wanted to order or should I come back?"  
N-"Yeah I think we have. Brooke did you need more time. Or are you ready to order?"  
B-"Yeah I'm ready."  
The waitress looked at Nathan.  
W"And what would you like?"  
N"The prime rib dinner with a coke."  
W-"And how would you like that done?"  
N-"Medium well."  
W-"soup or salad?"  
N-"Salad with ranch."  
W-"And how would you like your potato. Baked,mashed or twice bake?"  
N-"Baked with a side of sour cream and butter."

She the looked at Brooke.  
W-"And for you Miss."  
B-"I will also have the prime rib dinner with a diet coke."  
W-"And how would you like that done?"  
B-"Medium well."  
W-"Soup or salad?"  
B-"Salad with ranch."  
W-"and how about your potato?"  
B-"Baked with a side of sour cream and butter."  
W-"OK then I'll be right back with your salad and drinks." She turned and walked away.

With the waitress gone it was just Brooke and Nathan. Nathan started chuckling.  
B-"Nathan what are you chuckling about?"  
N-"Brooke don't you know we both just ordered the same thing."  
B-"Yeah I did."  
N-" Didn't know you liked prime rib."  
B-"What are you kidding me. I could eat it twice a day if I could. But have to keep my  
figure the way it is you know."  
N-"You look great no matter what." That made Brooke blush.  
N-"We just keep on getting to know how much we are alike."  
B-"Yeah this whole time we didn't get along. But I'm glad that I've gotten to know you."  
N-"Yeah me too." The waitress came back with their drinks and salads.

N-"So how are things going at home?"  
B-"Same as usual. Parents are never home. And if they are we are always fighting."  
N-"Well it's there loss then. They are missing out on their beautiful daughter."  
B-"Even though I have everything a person could want. I sometimes feel like I am an  
orphan. Without any parents."  
N-Well you got me if that makes a difference."  
B-"Yeah and for that I am grateful for. You are the only one in my life right now. I don't  
really have alot of friends. The only person I considered a friend. Who I thought would  
never betray me. But I was wrong again." Brooke got very quite.  
N-"Brooke it's our night. Don't let them ruin it."  
B-"You are right."

The waitress came back with their dinner. And took their salad plates.  
W-"Can I get you both refills?"  
N&B-"Yes please." While the waitress left. They started preparing their potatoes. The  
waitress came back with the drinks.  
W-"You both enjoy your meal. And if you need anything just let me know."  
N&B"Thanks we will." With a smile on the waitress's face she left.

While they ate their meal. They had a idle convertsation. Talking about little things. After  
they both finished they sat back a sighed.  
N-"It was good. How was you meal?"  
B-"Great but now I am full."  
B-"So Nathan how are things at home?"  
N-"Not so good. My parents are fighting all the time. Mom filed for divorce. But they are  
arguing over who I will live with. It's hard because I don't like the fact that I have to  
choose one parent over the other."

Brooke looked at Nathan. Reached over to cover his hand with hers.  
B-"Nathan I know it's hard. But you shouldn't have to choose. This is a problem between  
your parents not you. Don't let them pull you into their battle with each other. They are  
too busy fighting each other. To notice they are hurting their son in the process." Nathan  
smiled at her. And laced his hand with hers. But soon his face turned.  
Brooke to see the change in Nathan's face. Which turned to stone.  
B-"Nathan you alright?" Pulling out of his funk.  
B-"What is wrong?"  
N-"Take a look behind you."

Brooke still holding onto his hand. Turned around to see. Lucas,Peyton,Haley and Jake  
walk into the restaurant. All four laughing. Not seeing Nathan and Brooke were there also.  
B-"Nathan let's not let them ruin tonight. We are having a good time. Don't let them spoil  
it."  
N-"Brooke you are right. Let's ignore them." She smiled and they went back to talking.

On the other side of the room. Lucas,Peyton, Haley and Jake just sat down at their table.  
H-"This was such a good idea."  
P-"Yeah it was. And most of all Brooke or Nathan aren't here." She said with such venom.  
H-"Yeah I couldn't agree with you more. Whatever they are let's not let them win." Jake  
reached over to kiss her cheek. The four sat and talked. Still not seeing Brooke and  
Nathan on the other side of the room. Kept talking until the four froze when they heard  
two familiar laughs.

They looked over to see Brooke and Nathan laughing and having a good time.  
P-"Well that just ruins out night."  
H-"I know I thought this was the one place they weren't going to be."  
L-"Girls let's not do this. We are suppose to be having a good time."  
P&H-"You are right Luke." Then they saw Brooke get up and kiss Nathan on the cheek  
and walked away.

Brooke and Nathan were talking.  
B-"Nathan I'm going to the ladies room."  
N-"Alright but hurry back." Brooke got up went to Nathan's side of the table. Leaning  
down to kiss his cheek. With that she smiled at him and walked away.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room. Haley excused herself.  
H-"Excuse me you guys I'll be right back." Then she turned and walked over to Nathan's  
table. Thinking it was Brooke.  
N-"That was quick." Then looking up to see that it was Haley.  
H-"Is this seat taken?"  
N-"Yes Haley it is. My date is sitting there."  
H-"Mind if I sit down."  
N-"Yes as a matter a fact I do mind." Not that she obeyed him. But she sat down anyway.  
H-"Your date as in Brooke?"  
N-"Yeah Brooke. Got a problem with that I don't care."  
H-"Come on Nathan this is Brooke we are talking about here. The one who throws herself  
at any available guy. You just so happen to be that guy right now."  
N-"Be careful what you say Haley. I'm tired of everyone putting Brooke down. She has  
feelings you know. Doesn't let alot of people in. But when she does she is a wonderful  
person."  
H-"Brooke Davis?"  
N-"Yeah the same Brooke Davis. A smart, talented, classy, bright, a great person to have  
around, sexy, and most of all caring." Haley just stared at him.  
H-"If you are doing this just to get back at me. It's not going to work. I'm with Jake now.  
I love him and adore his daughter Jenny."  
N-"Haley I don't care what you and Lucas think about what my motives for being friends  
with Brooke. I so happen To like her. Just so you know I haven't thought about you. Or  
you dumping me for Jake. So if you don't mind I want you to leave. Brooke should be  
back soon."

Haley got up and returned to her table and sat down.  
J-"Haley you OK?" He asked her sweetly.  
H-"I'm fine Jake." And leaned over to kiss him. She looked up to see that Lucas was gone.  
H-"Where is Lucas?"  
P-"He should be right back. He just went to the bathroom."

Both Brooke and Lucas stepped out of the restrooms at the same time. Brooke smiling  
about the whole evening with Nathan. Her smiled faded though when she saw Lucas.  
Lucas looking up to see Brooke coming out of the bathroom. Brooke tried to walk pass  
Lucas. But he stepped in front of her so she couldn't pass.  
B-"Lucas get out of my way."  
L-"Not until you and I get a few things straight first."  
B-"Lucas I don't want to do this. You made yourself perfectly clear on how you really  
feel about me. What you have to say I don't care. So now please move." Which he didn't.  
L-"Brooke don't be this way. Stop whatever you are doing."  
B-"And what am I doing?"  
L-"Your new friendship with Nathan. We all know you are doing this to get back at us."  
B-"Lucas think what you will. But I'm not using Nathan to get back at you or anyone. I  
happen to like him. He's funny, smart, athletic, caring, a good friend. And to be quite frank  
he's very handsome and sexy. But most of all he hasn't turned on me. Accepts me for who  
I am. And is not afraid to show his feelings." Lucas just stood there.  
B-"Now if you don't mind I have to get back to my date." Lucas didn't move.  
B-"Lucas now move please."  
L-"Can't do that."  
B-"And why not?"  
L-"You can't do back to him. I have been thinking. And I made another horrible mistake.  
It's always been you Brook. I was just so blind to see what was in front of me the whole  
time. Which was you."

Brooke was just furious how dare he. After everything he has put her threw he had the  
never to say that.  
B-"Lucas you go to hell. I thought I never would say this out loud to you. But I hate you.  
You made me feel like I was nothing more to you. Sure we were good for the first two  
weeks. But then you dumped me to be with Peyton. You made me look like a fool in front  
of the whole school. You made me feel like I wasn't good enough for you or anyone. And  
now you have the never to tell me you made another mistake. But I'm not going to fall for  
it again. I don't want to be with you." Brooke took a step forward. But Lucas still  
blocking her path. Brooke looked him in the eye.  
B-"Now move." Which he didn't but she pushed him a little and moved passed him and  
walked away.

Brooke was walking back to the table. Very mad. She got to the table and sat down. She  
looked at Nathan.  
B-"Nathan?" He looked up and saw Brooke. He smiled when he saw her face.  
N-"Brooke what's wrong?"  
B-"Funny I was just going to ask you the same thing."  
N-"Nothing just had a run in with Haley."  
B-"Yeah had one with Lucas coming out of the bathroom." Both of them told the other  
about went down between Lucas and Haley.

When Brooke got done telling him about what Lucas said. Nathan has to ask her.  
N-"I know what I'm about to say may make you hate me. But I need to know."  
B-"OK you can tell me I'm not going to hate you."  
N-"Brooke what did you say to Lucas when he told you he made a mistake?" Brooke  
looked at him and smiled. She put her hand on his.  
B-"Nathan look at me. I told him to go to hell and that I hate him." Nathan looked  
relieved.

A few moments later. When I finally found a love of a lifetime by firehouse started  
playing. Nathan looked at Brooke and got up.  
N-"Brooke will you dance with me?" Brooke took his hand.  
B-"I would love too Nathan." She got up from her chair and followed him out to the  
dance floor.

When they got to the dance floor. They put their arms around each other. Nathan's went  
to Brooke's waist. Brooke's moved hers to his neck. They danced like that for a while.  
Nathan pulled Brooke more closer into his body. Brooke rested her head on his chest.  
Being he was taller than her. Was a little difficult to reach his shoulder. When the song  
was halfway threw. They both pulled back a little from each other. Then looked each other  
in the eyes. Then slowly Nathan leaned down a little. Brooke moves her face up. And both  
slowly their heads moved in together.  
end of chapter 6

Leave you hanging  
Next part do they or don't they


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Setting is on the dance floor. Left off with Nathan and Brooke moving their head forward.

Both of them moving so their faces were inches apart. Nathan looked down while Brooke  
looked up. Making sure neither one of them seeing if the other one was making a mistake.  
But neither one of them pulled back. But when they both felt the others lips on the other.  
Everything changed. It started off slowly. But once they got use to the feeling of kissing  
each other. The kissed turned into more passionate. Nathan pulling Brooke more closely to  
him. Brooke wrapping her arms around his neck. The kiss kept escalating even more.  
Their kiss had more passion with each other. Than either of them had with anyone else.  
Brooke brought her hand and put them behind his head. And started running her fingers  
threw his hair. Nathan brought his to her face. To keep her in place. Not having a care in  
the world. And not thinking about who was watching. They couldn't get more of each  
other.

Back at Haley, Jake, Peyton, and Lucas table the four were enjoying talking. When Jake  
saw Brooke and Nathan on the dance floor. With a surprised look on his face. he said.  
J-"Oh my god!" The other three didn't know what was going on.  
H-"What's wrong Jake?"  
J-"Nothing but you might want to look on the dance floor. But I wouldn't advise you to  
do it." Lucas, Peyton, and Haley turned to the dance floor to see what Jake saw.  
And when they saw Brooke and Nathan on the dance floor. Kissing each other with such  
passion. They all stared at them. All four shocking to see Nathan and Brooke kissing. But  
couldn't seem to take their eyes off the two of the dance floor.

Back on the dance floor. They kept on kissing. Until oxygen became an issue. Both  
reluctant to pull away. But finally pulled back. They looked at each other. Brooke brought  
her hand to her lips. Where Nathan's just were. And smiled.  
B-"Wow never been kissed like that before."  
N-"Yeah wow."  
B-"So why did you kiss me? Not that I mind.'  
N-"Because you look so beautiful. and I've been wanting to do that for a long time."  
Kissing her forehead.  
B-"Well you can do that anytime you want."  
N-"Come on let's get the check and get out of here."  
B-"You read my mind." With holding hands they walked back to their table. Waited for  
the waitress to come back.  
N-"We are ready for our check."  
W-"Sure be right back with it." And she turned to walk away.

Brooke forgetting her jacket. She was getting the chills. Just when the waitress came back  
with their check.  
W-"Here is your check. and pay at the register up front when you are ready." They smiled  
and she walked away.

Nathan got up and went to pull out Brooke's chair. She started to rub her arms.  
N-"You cold?"  
B-"Just a little."  
N-"Here take my jacket." He took off his Letterman jacket and put it on Brooke. After that  
she turned around and smiled.  
N-"Come on let's get out of here." They both put their arms around each others waist and  
left. That is when they notice the other 4 watching them. But didn't give them a second  
glance. And walked out of the restaurant.

When they arrived at Brooke's house. They walked to the porch holding hands. Brooke  
turned to Nathan.  
B-"Nathan I had a wonderful time."  
N-"Yeah me too. I'm glad we did this." They smiled at each other.  
N-"Well I better get going. It's late and have early practice tomorrow. But before I go I  
have to do something first."  
B-"What?"  
N-"This." He then kissed her. It's wasn't like the one the shared earlier. This one was more  
soft and gentle. Nathan pulled back. Brought his hand up to touch her face.  
N-"Goodnight Brooke."  
B-"Goodnight Nathan." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.  
B-"Drive carefully."  
N-"I will." Then he turned to leave. Walked back to his car. Brooke waved to him before  
he got in. He waved and winked back. Then drove off. Brooke walking back into her  
house. Leaned against the door. Smiled let out a sigh and went up the stairs.

Next chapter  
Monday at school  
Aftermath of the kiss  
Nathan has a argument with his parents. That has him turning to the one person that he  
can trust.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8  
Setting Monday at school.

Brooke just walked into school. With a smile of her face. Thinking about Friday night.  
And that kiss with Nathan. She felt like she was on cloud nine. Like nothing could bring  
her down. She was at her locker when she felt someone come up behind her. And put their  
arms around he waist. She knew who it was. She smile and said.  
B-"Hello Nathan."  
N-"How did you know it was me?" Lowering his head so he could kiss her shoulder and  
neck.  
B-"I knew it was you because. You are the only one to touch me in a certain way. It's  
different." She turned around in his arms. Put her arms around his neck.  
B-"So how was your weekend?"  
N-"Not bad but I missed you." He smiled at her.  
B-"Yeah I couldn't stop thinking about you." Nathan lowered his head until just their  
foreheads were touching. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever.  
B-"Nathan what's going on with us?"  
N-"I don't know Brooke. But I like to explore whatever we are more farther. But it's up to  
you. If it's too soon I'll understand. And we can forget everything that has happened with  
us."

Brooke looked at Nathan.  
B-"Nathan do you want to forget everything that has happened?"  
N-"No of course not Brooke. I just don't want to push you into something you aren't  
ready for. I don't want to ruin what we already have together."  
B-"Neither do I. But what we do now?"  
N-"Let's take this slowly. There is no need to rush. We both will know when we are ready  
for more."

Brooke looked at Nathan. Brought a hand up and put it on the back of his head. And  
brought his face down to hers. And brought his lips to hers. After a few seconds of just  
getting use to kissing each other. And once again the kiss turned into more hotter and  
passionate then the one they shared Friday night. Now knowing where they were at.  
Nathan pushed Brooke up against the lockers. Bringing his hands once again to her face.  
Brooke just held onto him. Brooke thankful Nathan was holding onto her. Because if he  
wasn't she was sure she was going to fall over. They were oblivious to where they were at.  
Until someone was standing right next to them. It was Tim.  
T-"My god you two get a room."

That pulled them out of their own little world. Both annoyed. But pulled away from each other. Being that Being embarrassed Brooke buried her face into Nathan's chest. To hide her blushing face.  
T-"So when did this happen?"  
N-"Just recently."  
T-"Well all I got to say is. It's about time. You two are made for each other." Brooke took  
her face out of Nathan's chest.  
B-"Did I just hear Tim say something nice? Hell must have froze over."  
T-"hey I am insulted I can be nice when I want to." With that he patted Nathan on the  
back and left.

With their arms still wrapped around each other they looked at each other and smiled.  
Nathan leaned down to kiss her quickly.  
N-"Come on Brooke we got to get to class." Brooke let out a groan. She looked up and  
pouted.  
B-"Do we have to?" Nathan laughed.  
N-"Yes we do come on." And they walked down the with their arms around each other.  
Nathan's around Brooke's neck and Brooke's around his waist.

When they got to the room. They hesitated of going in. Didn't know what other people  
were saying about them.  
B-"Come on Nathan. I don't care what other people are saying about us. We know what is  
real or not."  
N-"Yeah I know." Then they walked in.

They heard a bunch of people talking. But when they saw the looks on Peyton, Haley, and  
Lucas's faces was priceless. They couldn't believe what everybody was saying about them.  
Even though they saw it first hand Friday night.

Note I don't know alot of the other girls names on the cheer leading squad. So I made  
these two up. Stacey and Courtney.

C-"Did you see Nathan and Brooke a few minutes ago?"  
S-"Yeah and wow did those two have passion for each other."  
C-"Yeah I know I wonder when that happened?"  
S-"All I know is they left together last week after a fight with Lucas and Peyton."  
C-"But when did it become serious?"  
S-"Yeah but did you see Nathan had her pinned against the locker. They didn't seem to  
care that alot of people were watching."  
C-"I knew it was only a matter of time before those two hooked up."  
S-"They seem to have alot in common."  
C-"And cute together."  
S-"And both are good looking."

Peyton, Lucas, and Haley were trying to ignore what the two were saying. But it wasn't  
working. And Peyton had enough.  
P-"Stacey Courtney why don't you two put a lid on it. Now you are just spreading lies.  
Nathan never kisses a girl in public much less in school."  
H-"I have to agree with Peyton because when we went out. He just pushed me inside a  
classroom or something. So no one could see."  
C-"What are you two blind? Did you not just see them out in the hall.? Because what I  
saw was two people how couldn't get enough of each other."  
S-"Peyton open up your eyes. We aren't making this up. Ask anyone. Probably the whole  
school saw them kissing moments ago."  
P-"She is just using him."  
S-"Not what it looked like to me."  
P-"And what did you see?"  
S-"Two people who seem to care about each other. And have alot of chemistry with each  
other."  
P-"No Stacey what you see is a slut who is just throwing herself at him."  
C-"Peyton you sound like you are jealous. But I don't know why you are? Weren't you the  
one that kissed her boyfriend when she was with him?"  
P-"I don't care. She just goes after every guys that I am intrusted in."  
S-"But you are with Lucas. Doesn't Brooke deserve to be happy as well. Because I never  
have seen her this happy before."  
C-"Yeah I agree with Stacey she seems to be smiling alot these days. And it's because of  
Nathan."  
P-"That is because she is sleeping with him. She is always like this after sleeping with  
someone. I should know I've know her better than anyone."

Nathan and Brooke were still standing in the doorway. Not believing they heard Peyton  
say. But Nathan wasn't going to stand or it anymore. He was beyond furious.  
N-"Peyton!" He said really loud. Startling everybody. They all looked to see Brooke and  
Nathan standing there. Brooke leaning against Nathan for support. Nathan pushing  
Brooke more into the classroom. Stopping in-front of Peyton. Nathan putting his hands on  
Brooke's shoulders. And looked down and glared at Peyton.  
N-"Apologize right now."  
P-"For what I did nothing wrong." Playing dumb.  
N-"You are not fooling anyone Peyton. I've been standing here and listening to you saying  
vile things about Brooke the whole time. Talking about something you know nothing  
about.  
P-"And what don't I know."  
N-"For starters Brooke. She is different then she seems. She exciting. She may put up a  
wall around her. But once you tare down the wall she builds up. You will see she has and  
amazing heart." Everyone just stared at him.

N-"And for everyone information. Brooke and I aren't sleeping together. No matter what  
Peyton believe we did. But we do like each other alot. And we are going to explore these  
feelings we have for each other more. And what goes on in our private life. Stays between  
us."  
P-"Nathan you can't possibly be serious about this?"  
N-"You bet I am."  
P-"Then you really are nuts. Even her parents don't care about her."  
N-"Where do you get off huh? Brooke may have her faults. But that doesn't give you the  
right to talk to her like she isn't a person. She happens to be a wonderful person you use  
to know that. And I'm not going to sit back and let this happen anymore."

Nathan looked at Lucas and Haley with disgust. They are just sitting back letting Peyton  
talk about Brooke like that.  
N-"Lucas you have anything to say?"  
L-"NO."  
N-"Well that is just like you. You sit there and let your girlfriend bad mouth Brooke.  
When you know as well as I do. That there is more to her than meets the eye." Lucas just  
remains silent.

Brooke remains quite and withdrawn the whole time. She started to sink in his arms.  
Nathan's attention was brought back to Brooke and notice she has been crying. Nathan  
turned her around so she was facing him.  
N-"Brooke?" But she never said anything. He was afraid that he lost her. These people  
have put her threw an emotional turmoil. These last few weeks. And he was concerned  
that they succeded on their task to make her feel bad about herself.

N-"Come on Brooke you are scaring me?"  
B-"Nathan why does everybody hate me?" She buried her face in his chest and sobbed.  
N-"Not everybody hates you baby."  
B-"Yes they do. I don't know what I did to make Peyton, Lucas and Haley hate me so  
much. I really tried to be a good friend to them. I don't know what I did wrong?"  
N-"Brooke you didn't do anything wrong honey."  
B-"Then why do they hate me?" With that she turned around and ran out the door. Nathan  
yelled "Brooke" But it was already to late. She ran out of class. She didn't stop or give a  
second glance. She wanted some place where no-one would find her.

Nathan turned to the other three.  
N-"See what you three have done. That girl that just walked out of here isn't the same  
Brooke as she was a couple weeks ago. That is a shell of a person that use to be. Brooke  
thinks everybody hates her. And it is some how her fault. I am not going to allow you 3 to  
hurt her anymore. You guys don't see it. But what you Lucas and you Peyton did. Has got  
her doubting herself. And if she is capable of love. But she is. Now I've got to go find her.  
And thanks alot you guys for not saying anything to her. Or reassuring her that you don't  
hate her. But I don't hate her. And Peyton the next time you insult Brooke in my presents  
or not I will come find you. It's mostly you that has been causing her to cry most of the  
time. That's goes the same to you Lucas. If the next time you see Brooke and don't  
apologize don't come near her. And that includes you too Haley. This end not."  
Nathan turned and ran out the door after Brooke. Lucas, Peyton, and Haley felt really  
ashamed of the way they have been treating Brooke.

Nathan was looking all over for Brook. He found her sitting by herself at one of the tables  
outside. He sat down next to her. He pulled her face up to meet his. And could clearly see  
she has been crying. He put both hands on her face and wiped the tears away with his  
fingers.  
N-"Hey where is that girl. The one that smiled and laughs. And the one I enjoy being  
around?"  
B-"Nathan I know I'm not the best person to me around."  
N-"brooke you are a wonderful person to be around. And don't say everyone hates you.  
Because I know a couple people who don't"  
B-"And they would be?"  
N-"Well for starters there is Stacey and Courtney. They really stood up for you when  
Peyton was talking about nonsense. And most of all me. I don't hate you."  
B-"Really?"  
N-"Yeah I really like you."  
B-"Well Nathan I'm going to ask you something."  
N-"Yeah?"  
B-"I want you to kiss me." Which he did.

After they pulled away from each other.  
N-"Come on let's get back to class."  
B-"Lead the way handsome." He took her hand and walked back into school together.

Setting Nathan's house.  
Nathan just walked in the house. With the most goofiest grins on his face. But when he  
heard his parents fighting again his smile faded.

Deb-"Dan I want you out of this house. You have put Nathan threw enough. You have  
been on his back about basketball since he was five. Making him feel like he would never  
measure up like you. Well newsflash Dan he isn't you."  
Dan-"I'm just trying to build his confidence."  
Deb-"Building his confidence. You continually belittle him every chance you get. And it's  
going to stop now."  
Dan-"Why are you so concerned about Nathan now?"  
Deb-"You S.O.B. You've got alot of never. He is my son."  
Dan-"He is my son too deb."

Nathan has about enough of their fighting. He had to stop this.  
N-"Mom, Dad enough."  
D&D-"Nathan we didn't hear you come in."  
N-"Clearly who could with that noise going on."  
Deb-"I'm sorry you had to hear that."  
N-"What is new with that. All I have been hearing these last couple of weeks is you two  
fighting. And I have had enough. You two are so caught up if your battle with each other.  
Not noticing or caring that you are hurting me in the process. And I'm sick of this. I'm out  
of here." Nathan turned and ran right out the door. Both of his parents yell his name to  
come back.

Nathan didn't give it a second thought of where he was going to go. He pulled up to a  
house rang the bell and waited for someone to answer the door. When Brooke heard the doorbell she went to answer the door. When she saw Nathan she  
smiled but seeing his face.  
B-"Nathan what's wrong?" He didn't say anything he just hugged her. Brooke was taken  
back by this. Because he is the one that holds her together. But she wrapped her arms  
around him. And pulled him inside and closed the door.

She pulled back. Took his face into her hands. And walked him back to the couch, They  
sat down. Still holding his face in her hands.  
B-"Nathan what's wrong? Talk to me babe."  
N-"Just had a nasty fight with my parents. Brooke I've had enough of their fighting. I can't  
stand it anymore."  
B-"Anything I can do?"  
N-"You are already helping. I just don't want to go home right now."  
B-"You can stay here with me then."  
N-"Your parents won't mind?"  
B-"They are gone until Sunday."  
B-"Come on you look tired." Getting up from the couch. Taking his hand and walking up  
the stairs.

When they got to her room. She walked him to the bed.  
B-"Come on get in. You need to get some sleep."  
N-"Not without you."  
B-"Alright." And she got into bed with him. and laid her head on his chest.  
B-"Nathan I feel safe with you."  
N-"That is good to know. Having you in my life has been a blessing.  
Brooke leaned over to turn off the light and gave him a kiss.  
B-"Goodnight Nathan."  
N-"Goodnight Brooke." Then they both fell asleep in each others arms. Both feeling safe  
for the first time in their lives.

Next Chapter  
2 days after walking out of his parents. No-one has heard or seen Brooke or Nathan. Deb  
concerned about where Nathan could be. She asks Lucas, Haley, and Peyton, Jake for  
help finding him. The four kind have found it strange. That neither of them have seen  
Brooke either. And that concerns them. Stay tuned and you'll find out where Brooke and  
Nathan have been for the last two days.

A/N will post more later today. Hope everyone is liking it. Keep the replies coming


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Note I'm making this story 2 years later and they are all 18 years old. And you will know  
why later on. But trust me I'm throwing in a curve ball. But I hope you will like it. If not  
tell me. With that I'll start the chapter.

Setting is at Karen's Cafe  
Peyton,Lucas,Jake, and Haley were sitting in the cafe eating breakfast and talking when  
Deb came to their table.

D-"Would you guys like a refill on your coffee?" They all said sure. Haley could tell  
something was up with her. So she asked Deb.  
H-"Deb are you alright?"  
D-"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"  
H-"Because you don't seem like yourself."  
D-"you are right Haley I'm not OK."  
H-"What's wrong?"  
D-"I'm worried about Nathan."  
H-"What's wrong with Nathan?"  
D-"He came home a couple of nights ago. And walked in on Dan and I fighting. He got  
angry and stormed out. And He hasn't;t come home and it's been 2 days."  
J-"Mrs.Scott did you check with Brooke? He might be with her."  
D-"Brooke when did those two start becoming friends again?"  
J-"A couple of weeks ago."  
D-"That is why he has been in a good mood lately? And he's been smiling alot. I remember  
when they were younger. They use to do everything together. They were like the way  
Lucas and Haley were. But as soon as they hit junior high they became strained from  
each other. I never bother to ask Nathan why. But I had no idea they were so close. But  
I'm going to call her house to see if she has seen him." Turning around and walking away.

The four were really quite for quite sometime. Peyton said something.  
P-"Guys I'm just wondering has anyone seen Brooke these last couple of days? Because I  
sure haven't. It's not like her to miss school even if people are talking about her."  
L-"No I haven't seen Brooke either. I have been trying to avoid her since Monday in  
class. I feel like such as jackass for the way I have been treating her lately. Her thinking  
some how I hate her. I don't I really do care about her."  
J-"No I haven't seen Brooke either I saw her in Math and then at cheer leading practice.  
But she seemed to be feeling fine to me. Smiling her and Nathan passing glances back and  
forth. It was kind of sickening to watch."  
H-"Yeah the last time I saw her was in class on Monday."

Deb came back to the table.  
D-"I just called Brooke's and her dad said. They haven't seen her since Friday night. But  
they got back early from their trip Tuesday morning. Her car was home but sher wasn't."  
L-"I'm sure he's fine Deb. He might have needed sometime alone."  
D-"Yeah you are probably right I'm sure he is fine." She turned and walked back to the  
counter.

P-"OK let's see if everyone is on the same page. Nathan has been missing for the last two  
days. And so has Brooke. No one has seen or heard from them in the last two days. But  
where could they both be?"  
L-"I'm worried both of them have been missing since Monday. So where could they be?"  
P-"I have said some awful things to Brooke lately. But seeing her reaction Monday in  
class. I saw her a vulnerable person. She never lets people see her with her guard down  
like that."  
H-"The only reason I didn't get to know her more is. Because she represents everything I  
despise in a person. I'm even ashamed at myself."

Then the door of the cafe opened and in walked in Nathan and Brooke. Smiling and  
laughing. Deb,Lucas,Peyton,Haley, and Jake turned towards the door. Being in their own  
little world they didn't know they were watching them.

N-"So let's sit down and eat I'm starving."  
B-"Always thinking with your stomach Scott." Jabbing him in the ribs.  
N-"Not always with my stomach if you know what I am saying." Raising his eyebrows at  
her. And Brooke bumped her hip against his. And gave a little push.  
B-"You can be a dog sometimes to you know that."  
N-"But you like me anyways."  
B-"Well I don't know about like BUT."  
N-"What's with that but Brooke."  
B-"If you let me finish. I will continue what I was about to say."  
N-"Go ahead my lady."  
B-"Well you already know the but."  
N-"I do why don't you tell me."  
B-"You know I love you." Nathan smiled and said.  
N-"I love you too." But whispered so no one could hear. "wife"  
She whispered back. "Now kiss me husband. Which he did. They were pulled out of there  
kiss when people started clapping.

They turned around to see that it was Tim,Stacey, and  
Courtney.  
T-"Nathan buddy we are all glad to see that you two have found each other. But let's keep  
the PDA's at a minimum. There is only so much my stomach could take."  
B-"And here I thought you could actually be polite." She said with a laugh.

That is when they turned to see Deb,Lucas,Haley,Jake, and Peyton all staring at them.  
Deb was the first one to speak.  
B-"Nathan Daniel Scott where have you been? Do you know I've been worried sick about  
you." She went to him and hugged him. He looked at Brooke. His face said what do we  
do now?" She just shrugged.  
N-"Mom I'm fine."  
D-"Yes I can see that. But that doesn't explain where you have been for the last two  
days." Both Brooke and Nathan remained quite. But they just looked at each other. Deb  
looked at both of them and knew something was up.  
D-"OK you two spill. Where have you two been for the last two days? and I -assume- you  
two were together. And I want to know now."

Nathan sighed but it was a good sigh.  
N-"Mom you remember Brooke right?"  
D-"Yeah of course. So you are the reason my son has been smiling alot. For the last  
couple of weeks."  
B-"Well I wouldn't put it that way exactly like that."  
N-"Well of course Brooke you make me happy."  
B-"Well you make me happy to."  
N-"Mom you might want to sit down."  
D-"OK." And she sat down. Nathan took Brooke's right hand into his left.  
N-"As I was saying mom. This is Brooke. The love of my life. The reason I want to be a  
better man. Mom I would like you to meet my wife Brooke Marie Scott." Deb just about  
fell over on the stool.

Brooke and Nathan waited for the fallout to come. But what they didn't see Lucas,  
Peyton, Jake, and Haley were sitting at a table and heard everything. Lucas finally said  
something.  
L-"Nathan what did you just say? Because I thought I heard you call Brooke your wife."  
N-"She is. As of 12:30 P.M. Tuesday afternoon. Brooke Marie Davis became Mrs. Nathan  
Scott." Everybody in shock alot not believing this Lucas turned to Brooke.  
L-"Brooke tell me this is some kind of a joke. That he didn't just say that."

Brooke smiled at Nathan. Then showed him her wedding ring and band. It was a huge  
diamond in the middle with tiny diamonds on the sides. Then Nathan let got of her hand.  
So he could show everyone his wedding band.  
B-"It's no joke Lucas. I married Nathan."  
L-"Why?"  
B-"Because I love him. And want to spend the rest of my life with him. Making him happy  
that is why."  
N-"And I love her."  
D-"But to get married. Nathan what were you thinking. Have you lost your mind. And  
how did this become about?"  
N-"No mom I haven't lost my mind. For the first time in my life. I finally made a decision  
on my own. And it was the right one"  
D-"Nathan have you really thought about this really? Or did you do it to get back to  
someone?"

Nathan was furious that his mom had the nerve to say that to him. Brooke noticing  
Nathan's reaction. She reached down to take his hand once again and gave it a squeeze.  
Nathan looked down at Brooke and smiled. Then squeezed her hand back.  
N-"No mom I didn't Marry her just to get back at anyone. I married her because I love  
her. She makes me happy she makes me laugh. She is the other half of me. And I want to  
spend the rest of my life with her. She makes me feel like a whole person. Not just  
someone or half of a person.  
D-"Nathan I don't doubt that you love Brooke. It's just have you really thought about this.  
I mean really. About where you are going to live. Going to college any of that stuff?"  
N-"Yes mom I did. We both got scholarships to Duke. And that is where we are going to  
go. Even before I asked her to marry me we were both going to be going. But when I first  
asked her to marry me. She asked me all of those questions. And asked me if I was insane.  
She thought I was joking with her. Because we just happened recently. But I said it feels  
like we been together for years when we are together."  
D-"And what about living? Where are you going to live?"  
N-"We just found a cozy little apartment for now. And we will work. And we are both  
going to be going to school. And we are going to do it without our parents help. Mom  
you don't have to like it. But there is nothing you or anyone could say. That will make me  
change my mind. So you are going to have to accept it or don't be apart of my life. And if  
you can't treat her with respect then we are done. Because my life right now is with my  
wife."

D-"Well for your sake Nathan I will try and accept it. But it's going to take some time for  
me to get use to it. That my only son is now married." She started crying.  
B-"Mrs.Scott just so you know I love your son. He makes me happy, safe, secure. Things  
I have never in me life have felt before."  
Deb smiled. "Welcome of the family Brooke. But one thing from both of you."  
N-"And what would that be mom?"  
D-"No kids anytime soon. I'm to young to be a grandma."  
B-"You have nothing to worry about Mrs. Scott. We both talked about this. And we both  
decided not for at least 4 or 5 years."  
D-"Thanks what a relief but Brooke since you are my daughter-in-law why don't you call  
me Deb."  
B-"You got it."

D-"So tell me how this whole thing came about? And how did he purpose to you."  
L-"Yeah i would like to know that to."  
N-"Let's sit down then."

Nathan and Brooke sat down at another booth with his mom and  
the others.  
B-"Well it all started a couple of weeks ago. When I had another nasty encounter with  
Peyton. Peyton was saying some hurtful things. Exceptionally the part she said about my  
parents don't even care about me. That is a little hard to take in when it was said by one of  
your most trusted friends. I didn't know why she hated me so much. But this whole thing  
really started a few weeks back Deb. Both Nathan and I were at the same party. When at  
that party I was drinking alot. When I ran into Lucas and Peyton where it got a little nasty.  
It wasn't long before Nathan stepped in. I guess he saw what was happening all along. He  
asked if I was alright. i said I was which I clearly I wasn't. Nathan took me home after  
that. And we got to talking. And we found out he have alot of things in common. At that  
point it was being dumped by two people that dumped us to be with other people. But as  
the weeks went on we found out we have alot more in common than we thought. Like we  
like the same type of music, like to reada classical book every now and then. And when  
we went out on our first date. We ordered basically the same thing. Right down to the very  
end.The only thing we had different was what we had to drink. While at the restaurant we  
were at Lucas, Peyton, Haley, and Jake showed up. But we were determined that we  
weren't going to let them ruin our night. While I went to the ladies room to freshen up.  
Both Nathan and I had nasty encounters with our exes. When I got back to the table. We  
both could see the other one was upset. We told each other about what happened with the  
other."

Lucas looked at both Brooke and Nathan wanting to know if they were going to  
spill what he said. But they didn't.  
B-"So when I got back to our table. I could see Nathan wasn't happy. But then out of the  
blue he asked me to dance. Which I gladly accepted. While we were dancing we felt a pull  
towards each other. And we had our first kiss out on the dance floor. Wow and was that  
some kiss I gotta tell you."  
Deb interrupted.  
D-"Brooke I don't need details how good a kisser my son is."  
B-"Sorry I couldn't help it That was when I started falling for him more. But after the kiss  
we decided that it was time to go home. He walked me to the door and kissed me  
goodnight and then left."

B-"But it was Monday at school when I really felt defeated. So Peyton I want you to know  
you succeeded at your task. To make me feel like I was less of a person. Deb to be honest  
Nathan has been the only one here for me since everything that went down with Peyton  
and Lucas. Your son the only person to care about my feelings or how I was feeling. So  
one else seemed to care that I was slowly falling apart." Brooke started crying. Nathan put  
his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

N-"Brooke it's OK honey let it out."  
D-"Yeah Brooke keep going I would like to hear the rest." Nathan wiped her tears.  
D-"As I was saying Nathan has been there for me for ever since he let my cry when I want  
to. And not to be ashamed of letting my guard down with people. So when we were  
walking to class on Monday. When we heard people talking about us. Not that we minded  
what they were saying was all good. Stacey and Courtney were talking about how good  
we were with each other. And how happy i seemed to be lately. That is when Peyton said I  
should never be happy. And that I was only with him to get back to Lucas and her. But I  
wasn't. And she told them the only looked happy because I was having sex with him." Deb  
spit out her coffee. Brooke and Nathan laughed. Deb turned to Peyton.  
D-"Peyton I am completely ashamed of your behavior I'm hearing. To be saying this like  
that about Brooke. That is just not acceptable in my book. And just from the few minutes  
I have sat here and talk to Brooke I see her as an amazing girl. And my son is lucky to  
have her in his life.'

Brooke was completely shocked at what Deb just said. No one has ever defended her like  
that besides Nathan. She now knows where Nathan gets his heart from.  
B-"Deb it's OK. It wasn't true. I wasn't having sen with him. But after once again I made  
myself completely embarrassed again. I ran out of class. But low and behold my knight  
and shining armor once again talked some since into me. So after calming me down and  
talked some sense into me. We went back to class. Now Nathan you take over."  
N-" Oh will I?"  
B-"Yes you will."  
N-"Well then it was Monday night when I came home and heard you and dad fighting  
mom. i couldn't stand the arguing anymore. So I left. And I went to the only place I felt  
safe. And that was with Brooke."  
N-"We talked for a while and she was comforting me for the time. When I said I couldn't  
go home. She let me stay with her. I fell asleep that night safe and loved. when I got up  
the next morning early. And knew she was the right one for me. And I wanted to keep her  
with me forever. So I carefully eased out of bed so I wouldn't wake her. Left her a note  
and then left. I went shopping. I came back an hour later and she was still sleeping. So I  
decided to make her breakfast in bed. After finishing breakfast I headed back upstairs.  
When i got upstairs to wake her up. It was a little difficult to do at first. That was the first  
time I knew she wasn't a morning person. She ate everything. Then I did something that I  
wanted to do since I was 5 years old. I got down on one knee and asked her to marry me.  
Brooke just sat there stunned. But then she asked me what I was doing. I said I'm asking you  
to marry me. She said are you nuts? Seriously have you lost your mind. We can't get  
married. I said why not. She said for starters we are still in high school. And what about  
college ect. I said I want all of that stuff. But I want to do it with you. I said I know it's  
too early to even be talking about marriage. But we both have wanted this for so long. So  
I asked her again. Brooke will you marry me?"  
B-"And of course I said yes. Thinking we were going to wait a year or so. But Nathan  
here said no right now today. So we went to Vegas. Got married and then we came back.  
and now here we are."  
D-"wow that is quite a love story. Be sure to tell that to your grandchildren someday."  
N-"Well we got to get going. We still have to tell Dad and Brooke's parents."  
D-"Alright and one more thing. I'm going to throw you two another wedding. One that  
you both deserve and one I am at. I'm not going to miss my only son's wedding. So sir. So  
we have a few months. We'll have a July wedding. if that is OK with you."  
B-"I don't know what to say. But thank you."  
D-"We will sit down once everything is settled."

With deb leaving Brooke and Nathan got up.  
B-"Peyton I don't care anymore about what you might think of me. I only need two things  
in my life. And that is love And I have found it with Nathan. He's taught me alot. And the  
other one i only need and that is my husband. And I'm not goint to let anyone push me  
around anymore. I am Mrs. Nathan Scott and I am proud of be his wife. And I'm going to  
be happy I'll make sure of that. You can't bring me down anymore."  
She turned to the rest of them. "B-"Same goes to the rest of you. Say what you like about me. I don't care. I love Nathan and he loves me and we are going to be happy together. And  
there is nothing any of you can do to stop it."  
N-"Come on Brooke let's go." taking her hand and they both walked out the door.

Next chapter Brooke and Nathan tell Dan and her parents that they are married. One is  
happy for them 2 are not. Keep you guessing on this one. And also Brooke and Nathan  
move into their new place.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter10  
Setting Brooke's house.  
Brooke and Nathan pulled up to Brooke's house.  
N-"Come on we can do this."  
B-"I know I just don't know what they are going to say."  
N-"Brooke who cares what they say. Nothing can change the way we feel about each  
other."  
B-"Nathan you are right. As long as I have you. I'll be OK."  
B-"Brooke you have me for life." Then opened the door and walked into Brooke's house.

They walked to the house and walked in. Brooke's dad was the first one to notice his  
daughter.  
Mark-"Brooke where have you been? We've been home since Tuesday morning. But you  
are not here. We've been worried sick."  
B-"Since when have you ever been worried about me. All of my life you have ignored me.  
Or just threw cash at me. But I'm gone a couple of days and suddenly you are worried."  
Brooke's mother walks in.  
Mary-"So she makes an appearance i see. So where have you been?"

B-"Like I was saying to dad here. Why do you care where I have been. You've never been  
worried before so why start now."  
Mary-"You have alot of never to talk to us like that. We are your parents."  
B-"Some parents you are. You have never taken any interest in me. Just so it didn't  
inter fear in your life you have ignored me. You don't care about what I am feeling."  
Mark-"Brooke just where have you been? Off fooling around with someone. We know  
how you get around."

Been only in the presents of Brooke's parents for a short time Nathan had about enough of  
Brooke's parents. He said in a tone that was not in a kind voice.  
N-"I've had about enough of this."  
Mark-"And you are?"  
N-"Nathan."  
Mary-"So you are her latest in her life? My my Brooke I'll give you credit for this one."  
N-"I've only been here for a few minutes. And already I don't like you. You have no right  
to talk to her like that."  
Mary-"we have every right she is our daughter."  
N-"No you don't. You are so wrapped up in your life. To notice your daughter. A girl  
who is kind, sweet, smart, funny, and has an amazing heart. But I can see why she is the  
way that she is. She has never had a home with two parents that care or love her. Enough  
to ask how she is doing. But it ends now. I am not going to sit back and let you or anyone  
hurt her ever again."

Brooke remained siliece hearing Nathan come to her defense one again.  
Mark-"And just who the hell you think you are. Talking to us like that. Where do you get  
off."  
N-"I'm Nathan Scott."  
Mark-"Are you Dan Scott son?"  
N-"One of his sons yes."  
Mary-"Brooke didn't you date a Scott once?"  
N-"Yes she did Mrs.Davis. And that would be my half brother. But dumped her for her  
best friend. Which I can clearly tell you he was out of his mind to let Brooke go. But lucky  
for me he did. Or i wouldn't be with her now."  
Mary-"Oh god Brooke you really do get around. But going from one brother to the next."  
N-"That is enough out of you Mrs.Davis. I hear your disrespect Brooke one more time in  
my presence like that again. I'm going to do something ungentleman like."  
Mark-"I'm not going to let you talk to my wife like that. No matter who you are."  
N-"and I won't let you or your wife. Talk to my wife like that."

Both parents were beyond shocked.  
Mary-"Come again did you just say your wife?"  
N-"yes I did. And I'm proud that she is my wife."  
Mary-"How could you do this Brooke? Are you trying to embarrass us? Why do this?  
B-"Mom I didn't do this to embarrase you. I didn't give you two a second though. You  
two never even crossed my mind. I did this because I love Nathan. And I want to spend  
the rest of my life with him."  
Mary-"Are you pregnant?"  
B-"NO."  
Mary-"Do you know what this will do to us? What people are going to say."  
B-"I don't care what other people say about us. Nathan had taught me that. And for that I  
am grateful. And there is nothing you two can say that will make me give up the one  
person that cares about me."  
Mark-"Brooke if you sat in this farce of a marriage. Then you are no longer a Davis. We  
will cut you off completely. No more credit cards no nothing. We will sever all ties with  
you."  
B-"This is no farce of a marriage it is real. And I'm not going to give up the one person  
who loves me for me. You can forget that. Because my excuse for parents don't like it.  
And I don't need your money. You can take these cards and shove them for all I care."  
She dug into her purse a took out her credit cars and everything.  
Mark-"Brooke Marie Davis we deserve a little respect. I demand you apologize right  
now."  
B-"I will not apologize for anything. I'm not sorry for anything I just said. And it's Scott  
not Davis. And for that I am so glad I'm not anymore. I can actually breath now. That I'm  
no longer under your control."  
Mark-"What did you just say?"  
B-"I said it's Scott. I am Brooke Scott. God even saying it makes it all more real." Before  
anyone could do anything. Brooke's dad slapped her in the face. It wasn't until Brooke put  
her hand to her face.

After the shock wore off. Nathan was furious. He stepped in front of Brooke. And pushed  
her behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and buried her face  
into his back. Nathan got right up into Mark's face. He had total rage in his eyes and tone  
in his voice.  
N-"I'm only going to say this once. And it better sink in. If you ever lay a hand on my wife  
again. You will be dealing with me. Then I will have you thrown in jail for assult. Are we clear?" That goes for you too  
Mrs. Davis." Mark had fear in his voice.  
M-"yeah."  
N-"Good come on Brooke let's get out of here. Before I do something I'm going to  
regret."  
B-"Gladly." She looked at her parents. "Until you can treat me and my husband with  
respect. And be happy for us. Don't bother to come near us." Grabbing Nathan by the  
hand. She said "come on Nathan let's get out of here. Then they both turned around and  
left.

When they were driving to Dan's beach house. They were both awful quite. Nathan looked  
at her with concern.  
N-"Brooke you alright honey?"  
B-"Yeah Nathan for the first time in my life I will be alright." He put his hand on her leg.  
With her hand she covered his hand with hers. And started running circles with her thumb.  
N-"You have no idea how much I wanted to knock your down to the ground. After he hit  
you. I made a vow before god and you that I am going to protect you. And that is a vow I  
am going to keep that is a promise." They pulled up to the beach house Nathan was quite.

Brooke too her hand put it on the side of his face. And turned it towards her.  
B-"Nathan look at me. You have stuck up for me. When everybody else was putting me  
down. You have made me so happy these last couple of weeks. Then anybody else before  
have. I wouldn't have married you if I thought I couldn't trust you. But I trust you with my  
heart and everything else. And I love you. You have got to believe that." She looked him  
in the eye. Pulled his head down and kissed him. After a few minutes they pulled back.  
B-"Come on husband we still have to tell your dad."  
N-"Yeah I know let's go babe."

They got out of the car and walked to the porch then went into the house. Dan looked up  
when he heard the door open. Still holding Brooke's hand. He took a gulp and faced his  
father.  
D-"Nathan thank god you are OK. I've been worried about you. Where have you been  
these last couple of days? You just stormed out an haven't heard from you in days."  
N-"Dad I'm not going to beat around the bush. There is something I have to tell you. And  
before you blow up I want you to let me finish. Before you say anything. And you better  
sit down." Dan sat in a chair.  
D-"OK Nathan I'm sitting down. What is it you want to tell me.  
N-"Dad the reason I've been gone for the last two days was because. I got married in  
Vegas."  
D-"Say that again."  
N-"Dad I would like to introduce you to my wife Brooke."  
D-"Is this for real?"  
N-"As real as my love for her. And I'm going to tell you what I told mom. You don't have  
to like it. But if you want to be apart of my life. You are going to have to respect my  
decision. And you are going to have to treat her with respect."  
D-"Nathan all I am going to say is. Is this really what you want really thought this threw.  
And what about your future."  
N-"I thought this whole thing. I didn't do into this lightly. I've thought long and hard about  
this and I made the right decision. And I'm going to Duke on a basketball scholarship.  
Brooke and I found a cozy little apartment that is right for us now. We are going to stay  
here and tree hill where we both were raised. We want to raise our children here. Where  
they can be near their grandparents. But whatever may come I know this. I want to spend  
my life with Brooke. Dad she makes me feel things I never have felt before."  
D-"Alright Nathan I may not like this now. But give me time. I'm not going to stand in  
your way. And I'm not going to push you around anymore. I'm not going to lose you. So  
with that said I'm going to support this marriage."

Nathan was very shocked hearing what his dad was saying.  
N-"Dad thank you." Brooke nudged Nathan with her hip. To get him to acknowledge that  
she was standing beside him. Ready to be introduced. He got the message.  
N-"I'm sorry dad this is Brooke my wife. Brooke this is my dad Dan." Brooke stuck out  
her hand for Dan to shake.  
B-"It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Scott. And just so you know I love your son. And I'm  
going to spend the rest of my life making Nathan happy. As much as he has made me."  
D-"Brooke please call me Dan. And welcome to the family. I can certainly see why my son  
picked you."  
N-"dad we really need to get doing. But we will keep in touch. And mom is throwing us a  
wedding. She thought she was being cheated out of a wedding. So we are thinking  
sometime in July maybe. I hope you can be their and be apart of it with us."  
D-"yeah of course I will be there and if there is anything I can do to help let me know."  
N-"We will." With that Brooke and Nathan left.

They pulled up to an apartment building. They got out and went inside. And started  
walking up the stairs to their apartment.  
N-"So you ready to break in our new place in?"  
B-"yeah come on stud let's make ourselves at home. In our new place." Nathan unlocked  
the door and opened it. Then surprising Brooke he bent down and swept her up into his  
arms. One arm under her knees the other around her back.  
B-"Nathan what are you doing put me down."  
N-"I'm carrying over the threshold. That is what I am doing." And then walked into the  
apartment with her.  
N-"Welcome to our new home Mrs. Scott."  
B-"Yeah welcome home Mr. Scott." Then they leaned in for a kiss.

They kept on kissing. Nathan walking towards the bedroom. Went into their new room.  
And closed the door with his foot. While still kissing her he laid her down on the bed with  
her. They kept making out when Brooke said.  
B-"Nathan make love to me." He looked her in the eyes got on top of her and did just  
that. They made love till wee hours of the morning. Happy and in love. And nothing could  
happen to them. Not knowing things were about to change for them.

OK that is all for this chapter.  
Next Chapter  
takes place Friday at a big game. The game right before subsections started. But Nathan is  
no where to be found. And people are worried. Expectally Brooke knowing how much he  
enjoyed playing. Where could he be?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 10

Setting the school gym.

It was the night of a big game. Both players and cheerleaders are warming up. But Nathan isn't there. Thinking he is running late. Brooke shook it off. She walked over to the other side of the gym where the guys were at. And walked over to Tim.  
B-"Tim have you seen my husband?"  
T-"No not since school let out. You haven't seen him either?"  
B-"No but I talked to him a while ago."  
T-"Don't worry Brooke. He probably is fine just stuck in traffic."  
B-"Yeah you are probably right." Then Brooke went back over to the other side of the gym. Went over to Nathan's parents. Who were sitting down.  
B-"Have either of you seen or heard from Nathan?"  
D&D-"Not lately."  
B-"I'm worried this isn't like Nathan to miss an important game."

But with the game staring she got back over to the squad. But she felt something in her gut something wasn't right. That is when she saw 2 police officers come into the gym. Went over to Tim. They asked him a question and then pointed to her. Brooke still having an eye on Tim. While the officers came up to her.

P.O.1-"Are you Brooke Scott?"  
B-"Yes."  
P.O.1-"Your husband Nathan Scott?"  
B-"Yes he is my husband."  
P.O.2-"I'm sorry to have to inform you that your husband was in an accident tonight." Brooke stood there in shock.  
P.O.1-"mamm are you OK?"  
B-"Is he ok?"  
P.O.1-"All we know is he on his way to the hospital."  
B-"How bad is it?"  
P.O.2-"Pretty bad."  
P.O.1-"He said your name before he lost consciousness."  
B-"He is going to be alright isn't he?"  
P.O.2-"Don't know but you might want to get down to the hospital. As fast as you can."

Brooke couldn't take it anymore. She let out a loud scream. Everybody turned to see Brooke yelling at the officers.  
B-"No you two are lying. My husband is fine. He is just running late. You'll see he will walk in here any second."  
P.O.2-"I'm sorry mamm that is not going to happen."  
B-"No not Nathan please not Nathan." She kept repeating over and over again. She sagged to her knees to the gym floor.

Both Dan and Bed came over to Brooke.  
Dan-"What 's the problem here. What did you say to her?"  
P.O.1-"And you are?"  
Dan-"Dan Scott."  
P.O.2-"You know this woman?"  
Dan-"Yes she's my daughter-in-law. She's married to my son Nathan."  
P.O.2-"I'm sorry to have to inform you. That your son was in a accident tonight." Both Dan and Deb were also in shock.  
P.O.1-"He's alive but things are critical" Dan leaned down to pick Brooke off the ground.  
Dan-"Alright officers we'll be heading down to the hospital." While supporting Brooke.  
B-"Why Nathan? He didn't do anything wrong. Why did this happen?"  
Dan-"I don't know Brooke. But Nathan is tough he'll make it threw this." Then with Deb on the other side of Brooke. They both walked out of the gym on either side of Brooke.

While everyone sat in the waiting room. Waiting to hear the latest of Nathan. Brooke was leaning on Deb. Even though there were other people there. Brooke felt close to Deb. And Deb was leaning on Dan.  
B-"Deb I can't lose him. I've just found him. He is my life. He accepts me like no ones else does. Likes me for who I am. He doesn't make me feel worthless. And likes me despite of the way I am. and doesn't want me to change. He said that is what attracted him to me in the first place. Was of was of being just who I am and not pretending to be someone I'm not. God he made me the luckiest woman in the world when he married me. Deb your son is the greatest things that has happened to me. before Nathan I never thought I would ever get married. Or even have kids one day. Just last night he was telling me. How good of a mother I was going to be. I told him I didn't think I wanted kids. I never had loving parents. And I feel like I will make the same mistakes with my children. I never want my child to feel abandoned or ignored. But I do know I want kids. Nathan's children to be exact. A boy that is a splitting image of his dad. And a girl that has his face and smile. But I can't have that if he is not here." Brooke started crying more. Deb pulled her more closely to her. Brooke felt like she had a mother for the first time in her life.

Deb-"Brooke Nathan isn't going anywhere. He has too much to live for. He isn't going to give up. He's a fighter. Always has been. Brooke you also have made my son happy. Before you all Nathan did was mope around the house. but then all of a sudden one day. He was acting happy again. Smiling and laughing he even had a bounce in his step. Which he never had before. He lights up whenever someone mentions your name. Or you walk into a room. His face lights up. He isn't going to let you go." Both Brooke and deb held onto each other.  
Another few minutes have past when a doctor came out.  
Dr. S-"Hi my name is Dr. Anthony Stevens. Which one of you is his wife?"  
B-"I'm his wife."  
Dr. S-"Would you like to do this privately?"  
B-"No this is all family I want them to hear.:  
Dr. S-"He is stable right now. But he has suffered sever trauma to the chest. We have to go and repair some of the damage."  
B-"Doctor what aren't you telling me?"  
Dr. S-"That chances of his survival are real low."  
Dan-"Doc I'm Dan and this is my wife Deb. And that is our son."  
Dr. S-"I'm sorry I didn't even bother to ask where his parents were."  
Deb-"doctor be straight with us. what are Nathan's chances of surviving this?"  
Dr. S-"I'm sorry Mrs. Scott but I'm not sure. A 20/80 chance. 20 in his

Brooke was madder than hell. Who does this doctor think he is. Saying to herself he doesn't know Nathan.  
B-"doc you don't know my husband then. because if you did you know that he is a fighter. He will came out of this. I promise you that. And that you can take to the bank. He will survive this just you people wait and see. I think I know my husband more than you doc. And I know he won't leave me."  
Dr. S-"That is a good positive attitude to have Mrs. Scott. But since you are his wife, You are going to have to sign these permission forms. So we can do surgery."  
b-"I'll do anything I can Mrs. Scott."  
B-"Can I see him before you take him. I have to see him."  
Dr. S-"I don't see why not a few minutes won't hurt. it might help him. Follow me." Brooke looked at her in-laws. They both nodded her to go.

Brooke followed the doctor down the hall to where Nathan was at.  
Dr. S-"I'll warn you though. This isn't a pretty picture."  
B-"I don't care I just need to see him."  
Dr. S-"Well you go on in. I have to scrub for surgery. And try not to worry he'll be fine." With that she walked into his hospital room. Brooke saw Nathan just laying there. With tubes and machines coming out of him. But she kept walking to the bed. And sat down on the stool that was by the bed. Took Nathan's hand into hers. While crying she whispered to him.

B-"Nathan you can't leave me now. I'm not going to let you. So if you can hear me. Show these doctors and everyone else that you can beat their stupid odds. You are not a quitter so don't quit on me now. Nathan I love you so much. I'd be lost without you. Who would pick me up after I fall. No one is that is your job. You promised we would grow old together. Watch our children and grandchildren grow up. But can't if you are not here. And we aren't old yet Nathan Scott. But you probably took 10 years off of my life scaring me like this tonight. We have so much to look forward to. We have a wedding to plan and babies to make. I want my future to be with you. And no one else."

Then a nurse came in.  
N-"I'm sorry but we have to take him to surgery now."  
B-"OK give me one more minute. Then turned back to Nathan.  
B-"They are going to take you into surgery now. But remember I love you and I will see you soon." Brooke kissed him on the lips softly. And brushed some of his hair back.  
N-"You can wait in the waiting room. The doctor will come talk to you as soon as it's over."  
B-"Thanks."  
N-"And here is some of your husband's stuff. I'll let you handle this. So it's in good hands." Then the nurse left with Nathan. Brooke looked at his stuff. In the pile was his wallet. With their wedding picture inside the wallet. His Letterman jacket which she put on. And his keys and wedding ring. Brooke put in her pocket for safe keeping. Then walked out of the room.

When she walked back into the waiting room. She saw that Karen and Keith were there. She smiled and waved at both of them. They smiled and waved back.  
Deb-"So how did it go?"  
B-"Alright I talked he listened. But there are tubes and machines coming out everywhere."  
Dan-"Brooke he is going to pull threw this."  
B-"I know I just don't want to sit here. I'm going to get some air."  
Deb-"Sure do you want someone to go with you?"  
B-"Thanks but no. I'll be fine I just want to be alone for a minute." She hugged back Dan and Deb.  
B-"Guys I'll be fine. I will be back." They both hugged her back and let her go.

With that she turned towards the elevators. She walked around aimlessly. First she went to the chapel to pray. Then not having a clue where she was going. But when she got back in the elevator. Pushed the 5th floor button and got out. And started walking the halls again. Until something caught her eye. And turned around to look into the window. And looked in and smiled. She looked to see all the babies that were laying there. There was one though that really caught her eye. It was a brand new baby boy. The baby had it's eyes closed. But she could see all of his dark hair. Which reminded her of Nathan's.

Brooke didn't know how long she was standing there. But it was towards morning. Until one of the nurses came out.  
N-"Come to see your baby?"  
B-"No I didn't have one. Just started wandering around. And just found myself here."  
N-"They are precious aren't they?"  
B-"They sure are. Never really seen one so tiny before."  
N-"Yeah they are." Brooke pointed to the baby she was looking at.  
B-"Do you know what this baby's name is?"  
N-"yeah It's Nathan Scott Johnson. Came into this world yesterday at 12:30 P.M. weighting 10 lbs. 2 ounces and 22" long."  
B-"Did you just say his name is Nathan Scott?"  
N-"Yeah but Johnson. Why?"  
B-"He's just got the same name as my husband. My husband's name is Nathan Daniel Scott. Just strange."  
N-"Would you like to hold him?"  
B-"Could I?"  
N-"Sure I'll bring him out."

When the nurse came back out with the baby.  
N-"I have to get back to work. Take your time I can see this will make you feel better."  
B-"Thanks." Brooke took him from her. And she held him. Then the nurse went back inside. Brooke held him tight to her. And she started talking to him.  
B-"Hey little guy. Great name you got there. I also know a great guy by the name you have. And he's my husband. And he is the greatest guy I've ever known. He makes me feel things I've never felt before. Before he came into my life. I was doubting myself. I was convinced no one would love me."

Brooke was too involved with the baby that she didn't notice Lucas was standing there watching the whole thing. While Brooke adjusted the baby in her arms. Lucas looked at her and saw how happy she looked at that moment. And didn't want to disturb her. He went looking for her when she didn't come back. To the waiting room after about 3 hours. He told everybody that he would go find her. And he was looking all over for her about an hour. With no such luck. He was about to give up when he saw her with the baby. So he got a little closer. So he could hear what she was saying.

Brooke looked back down at little Nathan.  
B-"But I will tell you this Nathan. There was this one guy before Nathan. And his name is Lucas. I thought Lucas was the one for me. When I first laid eyes on him I wanted him. But he wanted someone else. But that didn't stop me. I threw myself at him every chance I got. And every time he rejected me. But things changed between us one night. When Peyton my best friend at the time. A guy drugged her drink at a party. Having no one else to call. Who do you think I called. I called Lucas. And as usual he didn't hesitate to show up. While Peyton was sleeping off the drug. Lucas and I talked all night. About everything. It was the first time I spent with a guy just talking. I let my guard down with him for the first time. I let him see my vulnerable side. And that under all the ice in my heart that I actually have one. But that was a mistake. But after that night Lucas and I started hanging out. One night we went out had some drinks shoot some pool. And just hung out. And I showed him my tattoo. He said it was sexy. And after looking into his eyes. I couldn't hold back any longer. So you know what I did Nathan? I kissed him and he kissed me back. We had passion together. That I can admit because at the time that was what I wanted. But at a basketball game my husband Nathan. Which he wasn't at the time."

She stopped when the baby moved in her arms. And he opened his eyes to look at her. She was taken aback. And the baby just looked up at her. She didn't know what to do. But the baby made cooing noises. She and the baby were looking at each other. It made Brooke's heart melt more.  
B-"Want me to finish?" The baby cooed. Brooke took that as a sign to go on.  
B-"OK then I'll take that as a sign."

She looked down and continued.  
B-"Ok where was I" Oh I know it was a basketball game. Nathan collapsed on the gym floor. After taking steroids to enhance his basketball game. He was trying to best his father's record. You see Nathan and Lucas are half brothers. They don't get along all that well. They share the same dad different moms. But he left Lucas's mom and went off to college. Where he met Nathan's mom. But after Nathan's mom got pregnant with him. His dad married his mom. And abandoned Lucas and his mom. Leaving Lucas's mom to raise him by herself. But she had help from Dan's brother his uncle Keith. You see even though Nathan and Lucas are brothers they are nothing alike. Nathan has the dark eyes and hair like you. Nathan is more outgoing and wild. And Lucas he has the light hair and eyes. And he is more the quite and shy type." Brooke paused for a minute and the baby was looking at her.  
B-"So anyway on with the story. The night Nathan collapsed. Lucas and I went back to his house just to hang out. Then after awhile Peyton showed up. I didn't hear their conversation that went on between them. But it had to be serious. Because when I walked in the room they were both quite. Then Lucas looked back and forth between Peyton and I. I had a feeling in my gut I was going to lose him. Because Peyton was the one Lucas wanted. But after sometime Lucas picked me. To say I was shocked Nathan I was. And also happy. Because for the first time someone actually picked me over someone else. I thought he was going to pick Peyton. Since they have so much in common. But he didn't. We were happy or so I thought we were. This is what we both wanted this relationship. But little did I know Lucas was having second thought about his decision. And I could tell after a while that Peyton was avoiding me. But I asked her if it was OK. And she kept telling me she was fine with it. If she would have told me that she wanted to try a relationship with Lucas. Even though it would have hurt me in the process. I would have stepped aside and let them be together. But she said over and over again that she was fine with me being with Lucas. But Lucas and I we were happy. Then one week I wanted to know more about him. So I asked Peyton to help me out on everything. What he liked. Which she did. I really tried but Lucas and I were different. We didn't like the same stuff. But after seeing Lucas with Peyton and her dad one night talking. It finally sunk in that maybe I wasn't the one he wanted. So I was mad at him and said this would never work. But that night I showed up at his house wanting to talk to him. But when I got there he wasn't there. His uncle told me he was at Peyton's again. But I sat on his porch until he got home. But when he did get home. I asked him if we could talk and he said yeah. I mean really talked. I told him that I was worried about us. Told him what I felt. That because we were so different. It wasn't going to work. And that I wasn't into his kind of stuff. I really tired you know. But he told me he liked that we were different. When I told him it was the first time I cared about somebody. And gave a rat's ass about him. He said he gave a rat's ass about me too. And kissed me in a different way that night. More softer and gentler. That was when I started falling in love with him. But he never knew that because I never said it to him. But not more than a week later. While helping Peyton find her dad. We thought he died in a hurricane bad they went to identify the body. I told them I would stay by the phone and they left. Not thinking anything was going to happen between them. And that I trusted them both. But after we found out it was't Peyton's dad and that he was alive and fine. They kissed on that trip. And were going to sleep together but something stopped Lucas. And that was the necklace I gave him. He put a stop to it. But when they both got back. They both ignored me. Even though I was still dating Lucas. I could tell something was wrong. He wouldn't kiss me anymore Or just wanted to be around me. He use to hold me all the time. That was my favorite thing about him. Whenever I felt like I was alone or scared. All I would have to do is be held in his arms. And I would be safe. That someone cared about me. I was thinking to myself. Thinking god what did I do. I must have done something. To make Lucas not want to kiss or touch me. And for the first time I was really sacred. That because of who I am. Lucas didn't love me or even want me. But the week after that my whole world came crashing down around me. When Lucas told me he was sneaking around with Peyton. And he wanted to be with her. And told me what happened that night that they were gone. I was devastated like you wouldn't believe. So in that week I lost two people. My boyfriend and my best friend. After that I drowned myself if booze and parties. I drank so I could forget everything. One night at a party. I ran into Lucas and Peyton. And let's say things got ugly. But out of nowhere Nathan stepped in. Asked me if I was alright. And took me home. When we got to my house. We got to talking and we really saw we had alot in common. One was both of us were dumped by people who dumped us to be with other people. But these last couple of weeks we got to know each other more. And more we found out we have in common. On our first date we went to a restaurant. And get this we ordered the same thing. But while we were on our date guess who showed up. Well Peyton, Haley, Jake, and Lucas. Haley was Nathan's ex. But Nathan and I weren't going to let them ruin our night. So we ignored them. But when I went to freshen up. Haley and Nathan were having a fight of their own. Me now knowing words were exchanged between them. But when I came out of the bathroom. Lucas was also coming out of the bathroom at the same time. We both looked at each other. But I turned and walked away. But Lucas being the # he is sometimes stepped infront of me. I told him to move. And then he gave me a bunch of bull that he made a mistake. I mean Nathan he had alot of nerve. But you know what I said I wasn't going to fall for it. And pushed him out of the way. And went back to Nathan. When I got back to the table. I could see that Nathan wasn't happy. And he could tell I wasn't very happy either. So he told me what happened and I told him what happened to me. But then he asked me to dance. Which I said yes. While we were dancing we kissed for the first time. And boy was that some kiss. Boy was I wrong when I said Lucas and I had passion. No sir. When I kissed Nathan I had more passion for him than I did Lucas. And he would tell me the same thing. If he wasn't holding onto me I would have fallen to the floor. It was like fireworks going off around us. but on Tuesday morning he asked me to marry him. At first I thought he had to be nuts. But then I changed my mind. Then by Tuesday afternoon we were married. I know what you are thinking Nathan. That we are to young but we love each other. But now he is laying in surgery fighting for his life. I'll tell you this little one. If he dies I don't want to go on. He is the other half of me. He makes me feel whole. He is my soul mate. I never use to believe in soul mates but I do now. Nathan and I were made for each other. And if he doesn't make it. He might leave me with the best gift he could give me. His baby not saying I am. We've been careful. But things have happened. But if he doesn't make it. I would still have something of Nathan's left. But he is going to make it. And we are going to spend the rest of our lives together."

Then a woman came by about the same age as Brooke with her baby.  
W-"What are you doing with my baby?"  
B-"I'm sorry mamm but I was wandering around. And found my way here. But when I saw your son. He just caught her eye. He's got the same name as my husband. It's kind of a sign."  
W-"I'm sorry is your husband OK?"  
B-"I don't know he's in surgery. I just couldn't stay in that waiting room. Waiting to see if my husband is going to live or die."  
W-"Wow you look young how old are you?"  
B-"18 we just got married on Tuesday."  
W-"Wow just like me and my husband. We are both 18 and then we had this little one."  
B-"You are lucky. I don't know if he is going to live. And I might never feel the joy of carrying my husband's child."  
W-"What's your name?"  
B-"Brooke Scott."  
W-"Mines Sara Johnson."  
B-"It's nice to meet you Sara and you Nathan. But I better get back."  
S-"Brooke your husband is going to be OK."  
B-"I hope you are right." Then Sara went to tell the nurse she was taking him.

Brooke turned around to see Lucas standing there. She was stunned.  
B-"Lucas what are you doing here? And how long have you been standing there?"  
L-"The whole time really."  
B-"You heard all of that?"  
L-"Yeah heard it all."  
B-"But what are you doing here?"  
L-"Was worried about you. After you didn't come back everyone got worried. And I said I would try and find you."  
B-"Thanks Lucas as you can see I am fine. But since when have you been worried about me?"  
L-Brooke that is not true. You know I care about you."  
B-"Do I Lucas if you cared about me so much. You didn't have the decency to tell me the truth."  
L-"Brooke I never lied to you."  
B-"oh really Lucas. What did you do for all the time we spent together. Telling me the truth."  
L-"Brooke think what you want. But I never meant to hurt you."  
B-"Well newsflash Lucas you did. Until Nathan came along. I thought no one could love me for me. And actually like me for who I am. And doesn't want me to change for anything."  
L-"Brooke let's not do this. We both hurt each other. Let's leave it at that."  
B-"And how did I hurt you?"  
L-"You hurt me by marrying my brother. That is how you hurt me."  
B-"Lucas you S.O.B I didn't marry Nathan to hurt you or anyone. I married him because I love him. I married Nathan because he is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. And you have the nerve to stand here and say that. My husband your brother like it or not. Is in surgery right now fighting for his life."

Just then they heard on the intercom come on. "Code Blue Or Code Blue Or." Brooke just stood there.  
B-"No Nathan please not Nathan." Then fell to the floor on her knees. Lucas sat down next to her. And pulled her into his arms. Brooke struggled at first. Because she known it's not Nathan holding her. But she give up.  
Lucas was rocking a sobbing Brooke back and forth in his arms.  
B-"Lucas I can't lose him. He's all I have left in this world."  
L-"Brooke you have your friends."  
B-"What friends. You, Peyton, Jake Haley. None of you are my friends. I was never close to Haley or Jake. I was trying to be nice to her. Because she was important to you. And you and Peyton have made it clear how you fell about me."

Just then Haley, Jake, and Peyton came running up to them.  
N-"Nathan is out of surgery." Brooke broke free of Lucas's arms.  
B-"How is he?"  
P-"Like you care." Low enough. but Brooke heard her.  
B-"And what is that suppose to mean?"  
P-"Looked like you were pretty comfortable with Lucas there. Have you no shame. While your husband is fighting for his life. You are off in your brother-in-law's arms." Brooke's face turned red. She was ferrous. She marched right up to Peyton and slapped her across the face.  
B-"You bitch." Brooke was going to go after her some more. But Lucas held her back.  
B-"Lucas let me go." Trying to break free of his hold.  
L-Brooke calm down."  
B-I will not calm down."  
L-"Peyton it wasn't like that. When we heard code blue she turned to stone. You had no right to say that. Apologize now." But she wasn't going to.  
B-"Lucas you don't have to do this. But not that you known a damn thing. About me and my husband. That is right Peyton my husband. Nathan is my husband. So you and the rest of you can go to hell. All I need is Nathan and that is all."  
J-"Brooke he's awake."  
B-"Really?" with a huge smile.  
J-"Yeah he is asking for you." Then Brooke broke free of Lucas's hold and ran down the hall to the elevators.

She ran down the hall as fast as she could. When she got to his room. She heard him say.  
N-"Mom, Dad where is Brooke?"  
Deb-"She went to get some air last night sometime. And no one has heard from her since. Lucas went to look for her about 2 hours after she didn't come back. She's been MIA for most of the night."  
N-"Where is my wife? I have to see her to know she is alright."

That was Brooke's cue to make her presence known.  
B-"Nathan!" She stood there stuck in the door. Not believing that this was real.  
N-"Brooke!" Just as happy to see her as she was of him.  
B-"Nathan oh my god I can't believe you are OK. And awake."  
N-"Brooke honey you have to get into these arms. Or I am getting out of this bed and coming to you." Brooke ran over to the bed. And threw her arms around him. And both of them held onto each other for dear life. Crying together. Dan and Deb looked on to see their son crying. For the first time since he was little. They held each other not wanting to let go of the other. They stayed like this for sometime. Neither of them notice the other people in the room.  
Deb-"come on let's give them some alone time." They all left. Nathan and Brooke didn't even know they left. Brooke sobbed more into his chest. And pulled him more tighter to her.  
N-"Brooke ease up a bit honey. I need some air."  
B-"Oh I'm sorry did I hurt you?"  
N-"No." Brooke put her hand on the side of his face.  
B-"You are alive."  
N-"yeah I wasn't about to leave you."  
B-"Nathan I was so scared. You will never believe the things that were going threw my mind. But I knew that if you weren't here. I would not want to go on. Nathan you are everything to me."  
N-"Brooke and you are everything to me. I wasn't about to leave this world. I wasn't ready yet. We have plans you know. We have graduation in a few months. We have a real wedding to plan a real one. And we've got future children to raise."  
B-"Nathan I love you so much."  
N-"I love you too sweetheart."  
B-"Now kiss me."  
N-"My pleasure my dear." And he kissed her like never before.

After they parted they held each other. Totally in love with each other. That was when Nathan looked at his ring finger.  
N-"Brooke where is my wedding ring? They weren't suppose to take it off."  
B-"Nathan it's OK I have it here in my pocket."  
N-"Well can I have it back."  
B-"Sure."

And dug it out of her pocket. And took hers off and gave them to him. He gave her a confused look.  
B-"Nathan take and wear this ring. As a sign of my love and faithfulness. In the name of the father, the son, and the hold spirit." And slid the ring on his finger. Nathan took her rings and did the same thing.  
N-"Brooke take and wear this ring. As a sign of my love and faithfulness. In the name of the father, the son, and the holy spirit." And slid her rings back on her finger. Then leaned forward for a kiss.

But were interrupted when people started clapping. They turned to see everyone watching them. They both blushed. Brooke cozied up to Nathan.  
N-"So mom was that enough for you?"  
Deb-"I don't think so Nathan. I plan to watch my son marry the girl he loves. The right way." They all laughed.

After with just chit chatting for a while. There was a knock on the door. A woman no one but Lucas and Brooke knew who she was.  
S-"Is Brooke Scott in here? The nurse said she was." Brooke looked up to see Sara.  
B-"Sara what are you doing here?"  
S-"Well we were on our way home. But wanted to see you before we left." Brooke got off the bed and went over to Sara. She peaked at the baby.  
B-"Hey little one. Aren't you cute. All cleaned up and ready to go home with mommy and daddy."  
S-"Do you want to hold him?"  
B-"Can I?'  
S-"Sure." And the handed the baby over to Brooke.  
S-"Brooke this is my husband Mark. Mark this is Brooke the girl I was telling you about." Brooke reached her hand out to shake Mark's.  
B-"Hi Mark I'm Brooke. You have a handsome son.  
M-"I think so."

Nathan was confused. And giving the other people in the room looks. Asking them to explain this. But nobody knew.  
N-"Brooke explain. How do you know her?"  
B-I met her upstairs on the maternity ward. When I got there I was just walking around. Until I looked in the nursery window. To see this little guy."  
N-"Brooke what were you doing up there?"  
B-"Nothing just watching babies. Nathan I met Sara upstairs. And we got to talking."

Turning to Sara and Mark.  
B-"Sara that guy in the bed is my husband Nathan Scott. Nathan this is Sara and Mark Johnson. They just had this little one yesterday."  
N-"Nice to meet you."  
S&M-"Likewise."  
N-"So what is this little guys name?" Brooke looked at them and they both nodded, Brooke walked back over to the bed.  
B-"Everyone I would like you to meet. The guy that has occupied my time for the last couple of hours." Then turned to Nathan.  
B-"Nathan meet Nathan Scott Johnson."  
N-"He's got the same name as me."  
B-"Yeah I know imagine my surprise when I heard that."  
S-"Well we better get going now. But it was nice meeting you both."  
B-"No it was nice meeting you and thanks for letting me hold him." And then handing him back to Sara.  
B-"Sara lets keep in touch. This is my cell and home number. And if you just need a babysitter call me. I would love to watch this little one."  
S-"We will keep in touch. And thanks we will take you up on that offer someday." Then Sara and Mark left.  
Brooke stared after them.  
B-"Cute kid."  
N-"Brooke don't even think about it."  
B-"What am I thinking?"  
N-"That you want one."  
B-"Yeah I would like my own little Nathan. But not now."  
N-"Someday that will be us."

Nathan was getting tired.  
B-"OK everybody it looks like my husband needs his rest. Let's get out of here."  
N-"Brooke you stay."  
B-"Sure I can do that." While the others left. Brooke walked back to the bed. Nathan opened up his arms. And Brooke laid down with him.  
B-"I love you Nathan."  
N-"I love you too Brooke." And kissed her on the forehead. And they both fell asleep content in each other's arms.

Next chapter  
1 week after Nathan's accident.  
Brooke and Nathan decide to have a housewarming party for family.  
Deb, Dan, Keith, Karen, Lucas, Peyton, Haley, and Jake.  
But get a shock when Sara and Mark show up at their door. Sara's father was in a accident. And they needed to go out of town for a few days. And they offer to take him for a couple days.  
Wedding plans are going to start.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 11  
Setting Brooke and Nathan's apartment.

Nathan was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper and watching  
TV. Brooke was busy cooking and cleaning up the kitchen. She was  
getting annoyed. That while she was busy cleaning. He was just sitting  
there on the couch. She walked over to the couch and stood in front of  
him.  
N-"Hey you are in my way."  
B-"Nathan are you going to help me?"  
N-"Brooke relax everything will be fine."  
B-Nathan this is our first time having people over."  
N-"Brooke I know it's not like they are strangers. It's just family."  
B-"Nathan I just want everything to go smoothly."

Nathan reached up  
and grabbed her hand and pulled her down into his lap. Brooke wrapped  
her arms around his neck. And laid her head on his shoulder.  
N-"everything will be fine."  
B-"I hope you are right."  
N-"I'm always right." Brooke laughed and hit him in the chest. Nathan  
leaned in for a kiss. They kissed and before Brooke knew it. Nathan  
laid her down on the couch and was on top of her. Brooke laughed and  
pushed him up a bit.  
B-"Nathan we can't do this now. We have company coming over any  
minute now."  
N-"Who cares they aren't ever here yet. But right now I want to make  
out with my sexy wife."  
B-"You are sexy too. Sometimes I have to catch my breath whenever I  
see you. How did I get so lucky to have gotten you."  
N-"No I am the lucky one." Nathan leaned down for another kiss. And  
this time Brooke wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him  
closer. They were so wrapped up in each other. That they didn't hear  
the knock on the door. So they kept on making out.

Nathan and Brooke were still making out on the couch. It wasn't until  
the heard a louder knock. And then Keith's voice.  
Keith-"OK you two we know you are in there. So stop making out and  
open the door." Both Nathan Dan Brooke laughed. Nathan got off of  
Brooke and stuck his hand out to her for her to take. And pulled her  
off the couch. Which she did take. They both readjusted their clothes  
and hair. walked hand in hand to the door and opened it. To see  
everyone standing on the other side.

B-"Hey everyone sorry I didn't hear the door. I was in the bathroom.  
But my husband being the lazy person he can be sometimes. Didn't want  
to answer the door."  
N-"Hey I resent that."  
Keith-"Nice try though Brooke. It would have been convincing if Nathan  
didn't have lipstick on his lips." Nathan blushed and wiped off the  
lipstick.  
N-"OK so you caught us. But hey can you blame me. My wife is hot. I  
couldn't help myself."  
B-"Nathan!" Blushed and slapped his shoulder.  
N-"What it's true."  
B-"Come on in everybody. Well this is our home."

Everyone stepped inside. Brooke kept her eyes on Lucas, Peyton, Haley and Jake. She and  
Nathan didn't want to invite them. But Deb said it was a family dinner.  
And that included Lucas. And Peyton goes where ever Lucas goes. And  
where ever they go Haley and Jake went. Everyone looked around the  
apartment.  
B-"Well this is it. The kitchen is right threw there. And on the other  
side of the room. is our bedroom, bathroom, and a guest bathroom."  
Deb-"It's a nice place you got here." Brooke smiled at Nathan. Nathan  
wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. And pulled her closer.  
B-"We like it. It's our home for now. But in a couple years. After  
saving some money. We would like to get a house. In a nice  
neighborhood. Where we can raise kids."

Deb walked over to the mantle to see a picture of Brooke and Nathan.  
Both were dressed up. They were both turned towards each other and  
they smiled at the camera.  
Deb-"Brooke when was this taken?"  
B-"That is our wedding picture."  
Deb-"Nathan looks happy. You both do."  
B-"Happiest day of my life."  
N-"Mom I was happy that day. I married the woman of my dreams that  
day. But I would marry her ten times over if I have to. Cause I love  
her."  
Deb-"Good because you are going to. And I'm going to be there.  
B-"You can put your coats in the bedroom. Dinner should be ready  
shortly."  
P-"You can cook?"  
B-"Why yes I can. Growing up my parents didn't cook. So I has to  
teach myself. If I wanted to eat."  
Dan-"So Nate how are you feeling?"  
N-"Good dad. I have a nurse that watches me like a hawk."  
B-"Hey I'm not a nurse. Just love you and want you to be comfortable."  
B-"If you will excuse me for a minute I need to check on dinner."  
N-"I'll come with." They walked into the kitchen.  
N-"Brooke you alright?"  
B-"I'm fine."  
N-"You look like you could use a hug."  
B-"If it's from you. I would like one."  
N-"Come here sweetheart." And she fell into his arms.  
N-"Brooke why so down honey?"  
B-"Nathan why do they have to be here?"  
N-"Because we are better than they are. Let's show them they can't  
hurt us."  
B-"You are right honey." They leaned in for a kiss. And then pulled  
back.  
N-"Come on Mrs. Scott we have people here. But we'll continue this  
later."  
B-"It's a date." Then they both walked out of the kitchen.

They just finished dinner.  
Dan-"Brooke that was delicious."  
B-"Thanks." Then there was a knock on the door.  
B-"Nathan are you expecting someone?"  
N-"No are you."  
B-"No but I'll answer it." Brooke got up and went to the door. When  
she opened it she saw that it was Mark and Sara. Obvious to Brooke  
that she had been crying.  
B-"Sara, Mark come in." They both stepped in.

Nathan got up from the table and walked over to the door.  
B-"Sara what is wrong?"  
M-"Her dad was in a terrible accident. He's in the hospital in Charlotte.  
They said it's very serious." Brooke looked at Sara.  
B-"Sara are you OK?"  
S-"Yeah I just need your help."  
B-"If I can."  
S-"Could you watch Nathan for us for a couple days? I don't want to  
drag him to the hospital."  
B-"Sure I'd love too."  
S-"Are you sure your husband won't mind."  
N-"It's fine he cane stay with us. You just worry about your dad right  
now. The little guy will be fine with us."  
M-"Thanks you don't know how much this means to us."  
S-"I written down everything. When he eats things like that. He should  
be ready to eat again in an hour. There are bottles, formula, diapers  
and wipes. In the diaper bag.  
B-"I think we can handle it. He'll be fine I promise. I'll take good care  
of him."  
S-"I know you will that is why we came here."

Brooke took the carrier from her and gave it to Nathan. And hugged  
Sara.  
B-"Hey your dad will be OK. Take it from me. Being in that place last  
week. Have hope miracles happen. If I gave up hope my Nathan wouldn't  
be here today."  
S-"Thanks Brooke that means alot."  
B-"That is what friends are for. To lean on each other in a crisis. You  
and that little guy were there for me. And I won't forget it."  
M-"Come on Sara we need to get going."  
S-"Yeah I just need to kiss my baby before I go." Sara leaned down  
and kissed the baby on the forehead. And Mark and Sara left.

Nathan put the carrier down on the couch. Brooke pulled the blanket  
off of him and unbuckled him. And carefully picked him up.  
B-"Well he little guy. So what have you been up to?" The baby cooed.  
B-"What's that? Oh what have I been doing. Well I've been busy  
lately. What's that you say. What do I keep busy with? Busy with  
school, cheerleading, cleaning the house, grocery shopping. And taking  
care of my sometimes pain in the butt husband."  
N-"Hey that's not true."  
B-"Don't listen to him. Sometimes he is more of a baby than you."  
N-"Am not. Don't listen to her. She likes to tell fibs."

The others were watching the two interact with the baby. And found it  
rather sweet. Nathan and Brooke turned to see everyone staring at  
them.  
B-"Come sit everyone so we can talk." Brooke sat in between Nathan  
and Karen. While she was holding the baby. And Brooke felt content.

Karen-"You look like you are enjoying that. But I must have missed  
something. How did you meet this little guy?"  
B-"Well long story short. After seeing Nathan before he went into  
surgery, I went for a walk. And somehow found myself on the maternity  
ward. Something led my upstairs. And I think it was this little guy. A  
nurse came out and asked me if I was coming for my baby. But when I  
said I was just walking around. When I found myself up there. Then I  
pointed out to him. I wanted to know what his name was. Imagine my  
surprise Karen when I found out what his name is."  
Karen-"What's his name?"  
B-"This little guy's name is Nathan Scott Johnson."  
Karen-"Wow that was where you were the whole night."  
B-"Yep even got to hold him. While I talked he listened. Never had  
someone that let me just talk. While they listened to me. He let me  
ramble on and on with my problems. Didn't even interrupt me once."

Nathan was eyeing the baby.  
B-"Would you like to hold him Nate?"  
N-"No I better not. He looks comfortable where he is at. I would be  
too."  
B-"I know you want too."  
N-"OK I'll give it a try." Brooke gently handed the baby over to  
Nathan. Nathan tensed up a bit. Brooke wrapped her arm around his  
shoulder.  
B-"Nathan relax. He's not going to break. Just relax baby." And he  
did. He looked at the baby.  
N-"Never held anything this tiny before."  
B-"Yeah me either." Brooke continues looking at Nathan Dan looking at  
the baby. He looked happy.  
B-"You are going to make a great dad someday."  
N-"Yeah someday. But I know this I want to have kids. With you and  
no one else."  
B-"And that's a plan." And kissed him on the cheek.

Deb-"So Brooke have you given anymore thought about the wedding?"  
B-"No I just haven't had time. To think about it."  
Deb-"Well what kind of wedding would you like to have?"  
B-"Something simple with just family and friends."  
Deb-"Would you like a church wedding with the reception outside if it's  
nice?"  
B-"No I always wanted to get married outside. In a park or something  
like that. But Nathan what about you? What would you like?"  
N-"Never thought about it. But whatever you want. Will be fine with  
me."  
B-"Hey mister this is your wedding too. You should be apart of this too.  
It's not just my wedding day."  
N-"If it will make you happy. I'll so what I can do to help." Brooke  
leaned over to kiss him. He pulled back and smiled at her.

Deb-"Well how about the country club? It would be beautiful by the  
lake."  
B-"Yeah I like that."  
Deb.-"So how about the wedding date?"  
B-"Nathan and I were talking about that. So how does 4th of July  
sound?"  
Deb-"That could work. What about you Dan would that work for you?"  
Dan-"Yeah I'll be sure of that."  
Deb-"And about about your wedding party?"  
B-"What do you mean?"  
Deb-"who would you like in your wedding?"  
N-"Well Tim is going to be my bestman. But other than that I never  
really thought about anyone else."  
Deb-"What about you Brooke? Who will be your bridesmaids?"  
B-"Well I don't know anymore. Ever since I was little I always wanted  
Peyton to be my maid of honor. She was the only one I considered who  
I wanted to be in my wedding. But things have changed since then."  
Everyone was eyeing each other.  
B-"I'll have to get back to you of that one Deb."  
Deb-"And what about your dad? Is he going to walk you down the  
aisle?"  
B-"No he's not. My parents weren't happy that I got married in the  
first place. So I won't expect them to be there."  
Deb-"Have you thought about anyone else?"  
B-"Yes I have."  
Deb-"And that would be?"

Brooke turned to Dan.  
B-"I'm glad you asked that. Because I was going to ask Dan." Dan and  
everyone else was shocked.  
B-"So Dan I'm asking you. Will you walk me down the aisle?"  
Dan-"I would be honored. But why me?"  
B-"Well my own father doesn't even care. And I don't have any  
brothers. And you are the closest thing I have to a father. You helped  
me out alot when I was waiting for news on Nathan."  
Dan-"Then I would love to Brooke. And I think of you as my daughter.  
And when you feel comfortable. You can call me dad.  
B-"OK Dad."

After another couple hours everyone had left. Brooke was checking on  
little Nathan by the side of the bed. After she did that she crawled  
into bed. Nathan was in the bathroom. Brooke looked up when he came  
in the door. Nathan walked over to the bed and crawled in beside her.  
B-"Nathan do you think I should ask Peyton to be in the wedding?"  
N-"Brooke that is totally up to you. Maybe it's time you two sat down  
and talk about this."  
B-"Yeah I was going to. I miss talking to her."  
N-"Brooke do what you have to do to be happy."  
B-"I am happy with you."  
N-"Yeah me too. So it looks like we are getting married again."  
B-"I can't wait." Brooke leaned over to turn off the light. Then Nathan  
rolled over to pull Brooke into his arms. And pulled her face to his.  
N-"I love you."  
B-"I love you too." Then kissed him. And they both fell asleep in each  
other's arms.

End of Chapter11

Next chapter

Prom Dress shopping. And tradgey strikes again but for who.

A/N Hope you like these last couple of chapters. Will post the rest of the story tommorrow. Please repliy.

Thanks Kari


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 12

Setting at school.

It was 5th period when Brooke spotted Nathan at his locker. She  
walked up behind him and put her arms around his waist from behind.  
B-"Hey husband having a good day?" Nathan turned around in her arms.  
And put his arms on her hips.  
N-"Better now that I've seen you."  
B-"Nathan can I ask you something?"  
N-"Sure honey you can ask me anything."  
B-"Will you to go the prom with me?" He smiled at her.  
N-"I wouldn't go with anyone else. Besides my sexy wife."  
B-"Oh I can't wait to see you in a tux. Looking as sexy as ever." Then  
bell rang for them to get to their next class.  
B-"Come on sexy walk me to English."  
N-"Be glad to honey." Took her hand and walked down the hall.

Brooke had English with Peyton and Lucas. But she had a tendencies to  
ignore them. She turned to Nathan.  
B-"See you at practice?"  
N-"Yes you will. And later at home in bed."  
B-"Nathan!," She said laughing and hitting his shoulder.  
N-"What it's true."  
B-"I got to get to class. And so do you Mr." Pointing her finger in his  
chest.  
N-"Hey no pointing fingers Ms."  
B-"It's Mrs not Ms."  
N-"Yeah my Mrs."  
B-"That I am. But you better get to class before you are late."  
N-"Not without a kiss from my wife."  
B-"Then come here." She grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled  
him to her. And they kissed with the class watching.

They were kissing until the heard clapping. They pulled back from each  
other. Brooke blushed a little. She looked up at Nathan.  
N-"I have to get to class."  
B-"I know but see you later."  
N-"You bet your ass you will." Then leaned down to kiss her.  
B-"I love you."  
N-"I love you too." Gave her hand a squeeze and left.

Brooke walked into class with a smile on her face. She sat down next to  
Stacey and Courtney.  
C-"Someone is in a happy mood."  
S-"Yeah you are positively glowing Brooke."  
B-"What can I say. I'm in love for the first time in my life. I have  
found someone who loves me for being me. And doesn't want me to  
change."  
C-"So how is married life?"  
B-"Married life is great. I got to bed and wake up with the same  
person every day. I feel loved for the first time in my life."  
S-"So you and Nathan planning a real wedding?"  
B-"yeah we are planning one for 4th of July. It's going to be an outdoor  
wedding."  
C-"That is going to be beautiful."

S-"Have you guys picked who's going to be in your wedding?"  
B-"As you can see I don't have very many friends. And the only one I  
did have. Hates me so I don't know. But I have become good friends  
with you two. You both have been there for me. And stood up for me.  
When everybody else was talking trash about me. And you both have  
been supportive of Nathan and I. So will you two be my bridesmaids?"  
S-"Are you serious?"  
B-"Yes I am."  
S&C-"We would love too."  
C-"Who else are you thinking of?"  
B-"I was thinking of asking Sara. She was a girl I met when Nathan  
was in the hospital. She had a baby and we bonded. And the baby's  
name is Nathan Scott Johnson."  
C-"Wow that had to be quite a shock."  
B-"Yeah it was. But he's a cute kid. And as far as Nathan the only  
person he has asked is Tim."

Then the teacher walked in.  
T-"OK Miss Davis let's quit talking and pay attention."  
B-"yes Mrs. Smith. But it's Mrs. Scott."  
T-"Say that again. Did you say Mrs?"  
B-"Yes I did. I got married."  
T-"When did that happen?"  
B-"Will be 2 weeks from tomorrow."  
T-"Who did you marry?"  
B-"Nathan Scott."  
T-"So you and Lucas Scott are related." She pointed back and forth  
between Lucas and Brooke. Brooke looked over at Lucas.  
B-"Yeah in a way I am. He's my brother-in-law."  
T-"Well congratulations on your marriage. You have a good looking  
husband."  
B-"That I do. And he's all mine." All the class laughed except Lucas  
and Peyton.

Halfway threw class there was a knock at the door. Mrs. Smith  
answered the door. To see someone with a dozen roses.  
Mrs. S-"Can I help you?"  
DP-"Is there a Brooke Scott in this class?"  
Mrs. S-"Yes just a minute. Brooke door is for you." Brooke turned to  
the door.  
B-"I'm Brooke Scott." The delivery person walked over to her.  
DP-"Then these are for you." Then he handed her the roses and left.  
Brooke was confused of who would be sending her flowers. But she saw  
the card and opened it.

She found the note and read it. And smiled threw her tears.  
Mrs. S-"Brooke are you OK?"  
B-"I'm fine."  
Mrs. S-"Who are they from?"  
B-"Nathan."  
S-"Who what does the card say?"  
B-"To my beautiful wife. Words can't describe the way I feel about  
you. Didn't know what real love was. Until I had it with you. You are an  
amazing person with a good heart. Don't let anyone tell you are any  
different than who you are. You have made my life complete. I'm so  
blessed to have you as my wife. They day I married you was the most  
best day of my life. Knowing you loved to as much as I loved you. And  
you wanted to spend your life with a guy like me. I know people see me  
as a self-centered person. With no regards for other people's feelings.  
But you make me want to be a better man. But don't ever change the  
way you are. I fell in love with the real you. I fell in love with a woman  
who is smart, kind, and has a good heart. And doesn't want to hurt  
anybody for any reason. I know you haven't had the best life. But I'm  
going to do everything I can to make sure. You never feel hurt or alone  
again. I know you've been hurt in the past. I would rather die the most  
painful way. Before I would ever hurt you. My half brother has got to  
be the biggest idiot in the world. To have let you go. To pick Peyton  
over you. You are nothing like her. I should know I dated her once  
myself. But in a way Brooke I glad he did break things off with you. If  
he didn't you and I might not be together now. And about Peyton. I  
know it's not easy for you. Not to be able to about what is happening in  
your life. With your best friends. I want to do everything I can to help  
you be happy and whole again. And I don't think you are going to be  
truly happy. Until you make peace with her. I'm not saying to forget  
everything they did. But it's time to let it go. But whatever you do.  
Know I'll support you on whatever you decide. And that I love you with  
all of my heart. Much love from your husband Nathan."

Brooke looked up after reading the note. And there wasn't a dry set of  
eyes from all of the girls.  
Mrs. S-"Brooke sounds like he loves you alot."  
b-"And I love him. More than I thought it was possible. He was right  
about one thing though. Most people only see one side of him. But I see  
another that is just like me. Don't want people to see us with our  
guards down. Or let alot of people in. But he's a romantic person. This  
is just something he would do."

Just then the bell rang.  
B-"Now if you will excuse me. I have to find my husband. And kiss him  
senseless." Brooke got up with Stacey and Courtney right behind her.  
She saw Nathan coming down the hall towards her.  
B-"Courtney will you hold these for me?"  
C-"Sure." Brooke handed them to Courtney.

Ran down the hall and jumped into Nathan's arms. Wrapped her legs  
around his waist and kissed him. Catching Nathan off guard with the  
force. He struggled to keep his balance. After a few tried he steady  
himself. Wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her back. They  
kissed for a while before Nathan pulled back to look at her.  
N-"Wow what was that for?"  
B-"Can't I kiss my husband."  
N-"Or course you can. But why like you just did?"  
B-"I got the roses and the note."  
N-"It was horrible wasn't it?" She took his face into her hands. And  
looked him in the eye.  
B-"It was beautiful Nathan. I keep falling more in love with you. More  
and more everyday. You have the most amazing heart. I was the idiot  
to think Lucas was the better brother. I was clearly looking at the  
wrong brother." While still holding his face.  
B-"Nathan I've been blind. Chasing guy after guy. Not seeing he was  
right in front of me the whole time. And that would be you Nathan  
Daniel Scott. Love of my life, my husband."  
N-"I know we are in school. But I have to kiss you."  
B-"Nathan that hasn't stopped us before sweetheart."  
N-"Then come here you sexy thing."

They kissed until they heard people chanting their names.  
All-"Go Nathan, Go Brooke." Once again they lost track of where they  
were. They pulled apart. And looked around them. Both buried their  
faces into the other's shoulder and smiled. Nathan let go of Brooke.  
Then announcements came on.  
P-"Can I have everyone's attention please. Nominations for prom king  
and queen are in. For king they are Jake Jagelski, Tim Smith, Lucas  
Scott and Nathan Scott." Brooke looked at Nathan.  
B-"Congratulations honey."  
N-"Thanks."  
P-"And for queen they are Haley James, Stacey Johnson, Peyton  
Sawyer. and Brooke Davis. I mean Brooke Scott." Brooke and Nathan  
looked at each other. With their arms wrapped around each other.

Stacey and Courtney walked over to them  
S-"Well it looks like Mr. and Mrs. are up for king and queen."  
C-"Brooke Stacey and I were wondering if you wanted to go prom dress  
shopping after practice?" Brooke looked at Nathan.  
B-"Can I?"  
N-"You didn't have to ask me. But go ahead."  
B-"You are the best."  
N-"I know. But I have to get to practice. But I'll see you at home  
later?" Brooke pulled him closer.  
B-"Yes you will. But can I get a kiss first."  
N-"Anything for you." He leaned down to kiss her. Then smiled and  
pulled away."  
S-"Come on let's get to practice."  
B-"I got a better idea. Let's skip and go right to shopping."  
S&C-"Read our minds let's go." As they walked down the hall. They  
passed Lucas, Peyton, and Haley. But never gave them a second look.

Bridal dress store.  
Brooke, Stacey, and Courtney were looking at prom dresses. Courtney  
and Stacey had found theirs. Brooke couldn't decide between a black  
one or a red one. She tried on both and asked the other two which one  
they liked better. They both said the red one.  
C-"Brooke Nathan is going to take one looK at you. And is going to have  
to keep an eye on you." Brooke looked at herself in the mirror.  
B-"Then this is it."  
S-"Come on let's get out of here. And get something to eat."  
B-Alright give me a second." And the three of them walked back into  
the dressing rooms to change.

When Brooke walked out Stacey and Courtney weren't out yet. So she  
walked over to the wedding dresses to take a look. A sales woman  
walked up to her.  
SW-"Can I help you find something?"  
B-"No just looking."  
SW-"Planning a wedding?"  
B-"How can you tell?"  
SW-"Written on your face." Brooke found one that really caught her  
eye. It was an ivory kind of color with thin straps. That had beads all  
over it. And it was long with a train.  
B-"Wow this one is nice."  
SW-"Would you like to try it on?"  
B-"Could I?"  
SW-"Sure I don't see why not." She took it off the rack and handed it  
to Brooke.  
SW-"Let me know if you need anything."  
B-"Thanks." Brooke walked back to the dressing rooms.

10 minutes later she came out. Stacey and Courtney were waiting for  
her. They both turned around when they heard Brooke clear her throat.  
B-"Well what do you think?"  
C-"Wow Brooke you look hot in that dress."  
S-"Yeah Brooke. What do you think?"  
B-"I like it."  
C-"So do we."  
B-"Let me call Deb I want her opinion."

Brooke took out her cell-phone and called Deb.  
B-"Deb this is Brooke. Are you busy right now?"  
Deb-"No just having coffee with Karen."  
B-"Would it be to much to ask you. To come down to the bridal store  
on 5th?"  
Deb-"No but why?"  
B-"Noting I just need your opinion on something."  
Deb-"Sure I'll be there in 5 minutes." They both hung up.  
K-"Who was that?"  
Deb-"Brooke she wants me to meet her at the bridal store on 5th."  
K-"Did she say why?"  
Deb-"No just wanted my opinion on something. want to come with."  
K-"Sure let me get my coat." Karen came back and they walked down  
the street.

While waiting for Deb. Brooke was looking at veils. Stacey picked one  
that really matched her dress. Brooke wend in the back with the  
saleswoman to help her with the veil. As Brooke was in back Deb and  
Karen walked in. Deb saw the two girls and walked over to them.  
Deb-"Have either of you seen Brooke?"  
S-"Yeah she is just in back. She'll be right out." Karen was the first  
one to see Brooke.  
K-"Brooke you look beautiful." Brooke stepped out.  
B-"Deb what do you think?" Deb had tears in her eyes.  
Deb-"Brooke you look really beautiful."  
B-"Really?"  
Deb-"Yeah. But why ask me here. Looks like you found the dress on  
your own."  
B-"I asked you here. Because I'm not close with my own mother. And  
you are the closest to a mother I have. You have been really great with  
things between Nathan and I. And I wanted to share this with you."  
Deb-"Well you are breath taking."  
B-"Then this is what I want."

Brooke went in the back to find shoes. All of them turned when they  
heard the door open. And in walked Lucas, Peyton, Haley, and Jake.  
They all stared at each other. Lucas looked at his mother.  
L-"Mom what are you doing here?"  
K-"I was with Deb when Brooke called her."  
L-"Is she OK?"  
Deb-"She is fine Lucas. And she is really happy at the moment. So  
please don't ruin it. Any of you."

Brooke walked out.  
B-"OK now how do the shoes look?"  
S-"They look great. Take a look at yourself." Lucas, Peyton, Haley,  
and Jake looked at Brooke. All of them thinking she looked beautiful.  
J-"Brooke you look amazing." She turned around to see all of them  
there.  
B-"Thanks Jake. but is Nathan going to like it?"  
Deb-"Nathan will drop at the sight of you."  
B-"That is the plan."

Peyton looked at Brooke. And saw for the first time how happy she was.  
And she looked beautiful.  
P-"Brooke you look beautiful."  
B-"Thanks Peyton. Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
P-"Sure."

Brooke and Peyton walked back to the dressing rooms.  
P-"What is it you want to talk about?"  
B-"You and me. I know we haven't been all the close lately. But what  
Nathan said in that letter was true. I do miss you. Having not to be  
able to tell you what is going on in my life. I know you and Lucas think  
the only reason I started dating Nathan. Was just to get back at you  
it wasn't. After we talked about alot of things that night. But we fell in  
love. For the first time in my life. I have fallen in love and it's a real  
thing. I never knew Nathan could have feelings. But he does. He  
surprises me everyday. The day I married him. Was the best day of my  
life. Never knew what real love was until Nathan. He sees the real me.  
And doesn't want me to change. The night of Nathan's accident was  
pure hell. The thought I could have lost him. You ever believe in soul  
mates. That there is one person out there. That is made just for you?"  
P-"Yeah I believe that."  
B-"Well Nathan is my soul mate. The other half of me. And I know he  
is the person I want to grow old with. Raise children with."  
P-"Brooke I've never seen you like this."  
B-"Because this time it's real. But there is one thing missing from my  
life."  
P-"And what is that?"  
B-"My best friend. Is there anyway to get back to what we once were  
best friends?"  
P-"Well that depends on you. Are you really over Lucas?"

Brooke felt like it was another slap in the face.  
B-"You know what this was a big mistake. I just poured my heart out to  
you. Telling you I was in love for the first time in my life. With my  
husband Nathan not Lucas. Forget I even asked." Then she turned  
around and walked back into the dressing room. And took off the dress.  
The saleswoman walked up to Brooke.  
SW-"Are you OK?"  
B-"I'm fine. But I have to leave. everything is great. And I will take  
both the prom dress and the wedding dress."  
SW-"Great."  
B-"I'll pick up the prom dress tomorrow."  
SW-"We'll set up a time for the wedding dress fitting then."  
B-"Thanks you've been alot of help."  
SW-"You have a nice day."  
B-"Thanks I will." Then turned and walked out.

She stepped out into the store. And almost made it out the store. But  
Deb stopped her. She could tell she was upset.  
Deb-"Brooke are you OK?"  
B-I'm fine Deb. Just did something stupid."  
Deb-"Want to talk about it?"  
B-"No but what I am going to do. Is go home and be with my husband."  
Deb-"OK I'll talk to you later."  
B-"yeah thanks Deb." Then turned and walked away.

Deb turned to Peyton. And walked over to the four of them.  
Deb-"Peyton what did you say to Brooke?"  
P-"Nothing."  
Deb-"Then why did she just walk out of here with a sad look on her  
face. But when she left with you she was smiling."  
P-"She asked if we could try and be friends again. She talked about  
her and Nathan and their relationship."  
Deb-"And what did you say?'  
P-"Only if she was really over Lucas."  
Deb-"I can't believe you. You only have to look at her. To know she is  
completely in love with Nathan. This is the first time I have ever seen  
Nathan truly happy. More then he was with you or Haley. They are  
devoted to each other. I feel sorry for you Peyton. Brooke was trying  
to make amends with you. And you couldn't even meet her halfway. But  
there will be no more of that. That girl has been threw enough hurt."  
K-"Deb let's calm down."  
Deb-"Karen would you let anyone bad mouth Peyton. If Lucas marries  
her?'  
K-"No that wouldn't sit right with me."  
Deb-"Then why should I let Peyton destroy what is left of that girl.  
Can't any of you see that she is happy?"  
S-"I agree with Mrs. Scott. I've never seen her this happy in like  
forever."

A little while later Deb's cell phone rang. She excused herself and pulled out her  
cell phone.  
Deb-"Hello?"  
N-"Mom." Almost crying.  
Deb-"Nathan what's wrong?"  
N-"It's Brooke."  
Deb-"Nathan what happened?"  
N-"The police just called. To tell me that Brooke has been in a car  
accident."  
Deb-"What happened?"  
N-"they said she must have ran a red light. And it's not good."  
Deb-"Oh my god I was just with her."  
N-"They said she must have been upset."  
Deb-"Where are you?"  
N-"The hospital. She's in surgery now. Mom I'm scared."  
Deb-"I'll be right there."  
N-"Mom I can't lose her."  
Deb-"We aren't going to lose her."  
N-"Mom hurry."  
Deb-"I'm on my way." They both hung up.

Deb turned to Karen.  
Deb-"can you drive me to the hospital?"  
K-"Oh my god is Nathan alright?"  
Deb-"It's not Nathan."  
K-"Then who is it?"  
Deb-"Brooke she's been in an accident."  
K-"Is she OK?"  
Deb-"Nathan said she is in surgery. And it doesn't look good."

Lucas walked over to them.  
L-"Deb are you alright?"  
Deb-"I'm fine it's Nathan I'm going to be worried about."  
L-'What happened?"  
Deb-"Brooke has been in a car accident."  
L&P&H&J&S&C-"What!"  
Deb-"That was Nathan on the phone. He got a call from the police.  
telling him she was in an accident. she's in surgery now."  
P-"Is she going to me OK?"  
Deb-"Like you care. But I don't know. But if Nathan loses her it's going  
to kill him."  
B-"Deb Brooke is a tough girl."  
Deb-"You didn't see her walk out of here. I should have stopped her."  
K-"Deb you can't blamed yourself." Deb turned to Peyton.  
Deb-"Pray that she makes it. Because we may lose her. She was trying  
to get your friendship back. Once Nathan finds out he's not going to be  
very happy. Now if you will excuse me I have to go check on my  
daughter-in-law." Karen and Deb walked out of the store.

End of chapter 12

Next Chapter Hospital will Brooke be OK. Keep reading and find out.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 13

Scene At the Hospital

Deb, Karen, Lucas, Peyton, Haley, Jake, Stacey, and Courtney showed  
up at the hospital. Deb saw Nathan in the waiting room with his face in  
his hands.  
Deb-"Nathan." Nathan looked up with tears in her eyes. He stood up  
and Deb walked over to him.  
N-"Mom." Then fell into her arms. And she held him.  
Deb-"How is she?"  
N-"I don't know she is still in surgery."  
Deb-"Did they tell you how the accident happened?"  
N-"Like I said on the phone. She ran a red light. She must have not  
been paying attention. She was hit on both sides of the car. I saw her  
before they took her into surgery. Mom she didn't look good. She looked  
fragile.'  
Deb-"Oh Nathan she's going to pull threw this."  
N-"She has to mom. I can't live without her. She is my life."

Just then Keith and Dan walked up.  
Dan-"I just heard about Brooke. How is she?"  
N-"Don't know dad. but it doesn't look good."  
Dan-"She will make it." Dan hugged Nathan.

Then the doctor came out.  
Dr. S-"Mr. Scott?"  
N-"Yeah that is me."  
Dr. S-"It's good to see you again. Wish it was under better terms."  
N-"Thanks Doc. How is my wife?"  
Dr. S-"I won't lie to you Mr. Scott. She suffered alot more damage  
then you did. We lost her twice on the table. But got her back. Most  
of the damage was done to her abdomen. I'm sorry to have to say this.  
But there was alot of damage to her uterus as well. I won't say that  
she couldn't get pregnant. It might be difficult to get pregnant. And if  
she does it might be one of those high risk pregnancies."  
N-"How is she now?"  
Dr. S-"She's stable for now. I'll let you go in after a bit."  
N-"Thanks doc."

He turned to everyone else in the waiting room. And he wanted answers.  
N-"Now will someone tell me. Why my wife is fighting for her life? The  
last time I saw Brooke. She was happy and on her way to pick out a  
prom dress with Stacey and Courtney."  
Deb-"Nathan I will tell you. A couple hours ago I got a call from  
Brooke. Asking me to meet her at the bridal store on 5th. So Karen  
and I went over there. Where I saw Courtney and Stacey. But Brooke  
was in the dressing room. When she came out she was wearing the most  
beautiful wedding dress and veil. She was breath taking Nathan. She  
asked me there because she wanted my opinion on the dress. I was  
completely honored. That she asked me. While Brooke was in the back  
trying on shoes. Lucas, Peyton, Haley, and Jake walked in. When  
Brooke saw Peyton is the two of them could talk. They talked and some  
time later. Brooke ran out of the store almost in tears. I asked her if  
she was alright. She said yeah. But wanted to get home to you."

Nathan turned to Peyton.  
N-"What did you say to her?'  
P-"She asked me if we could try and get our friendship back. that  
there was something missing in her life. Her friendship with me."  
N-"Please tell me you said you would try?"  
P-"I said if she was sure that she was over Lucas."  
Deb-"And like I told her. All she had to is take a look at the two of  
you. To know that she is head over heels in love with you."  
N-"Peyton she was trying to make amends. She wanted her best friend  
back. You don't know how much she would really like that. You don't' see  
her the way I have. She misses that she doesn't have you to talk to.  
About what is going on in her life. Did you know she asked me. The  
night after our family dinner. If she should ask you to be in the  
wedding. I told her to do whatever she had to. To make herself happy.  
She was trying to do that. Why couldn't you try along with her?"  
P-"Nathan I didn't know that. She hasn't talk to me in weeks."  
N-"Because she was afraid you would say what you did. You've known  
Brooke as long as I have. You know how she gets when she is hurting.  
Know about her childhood. And the way her parents are towards her."  
P-Nathan I'm sorry. It's just after everything with Lucas. I didn't know  
for sure."  
N-"This all leads back to him. But have you ever seen her this happy.  
Even when she was with Lucas?"  
P-"I can say I never have seen her this happy. Ever since I've known  
her."  
C-"And why do you think that is Peyton. It's because she is happy. And  
it's because of Nathan. Everyone around them can see that."

She started sobbing. Lucas walked over to her and pulled her into his  
arms. Nathan looked at this and felt a twitch in his stomach. That  
while they held each other. He couldn't hold his wife.  
P-"Nathan I'm sorry. I didn't want this to happen."  
N-'Well it did Peyton. She is over Lucas. You can breathe easily now.  
That she could die. And she wouldn't be in the way of you and Lucas."  
L-"Nathan I'm not going to let you talk to her like that. We never  
wanted this to happen." Nathan getting angry at the statment he made.  
N-"How come it's OK for you to say things like that to my wife. But it's  
not ok for me to say them to Peyton. You are part of the problem too.  
You've done nothing but bad mouth my wife. Ever since this whole thing  
started. It's not fair that you can say stuff about her. But not me how  
is that fair. Until you have a wife that you love completely. And would  
do anything for her. And that person that that fills your life with joy.  
Could be taken away from you. You will never know what I'm feeling  
right now. Brooke is a good person. But know this the both of you and  
the rest of you. I'm only going to say this once more. It ends now. The  
bad mouthing and talking trash about her it stops here and now. I'm no longer  
going to let it happen. I'm going to protect my wife. And if I hear any  
of you say anything less about who she really is. Well I suggest you  
run. I won't be far behind you."

Lucas stepped closer to Nathan. L-"Nathan there is no excuse for my behavior. But I never meant to  
hurt Brooke. That is the last thing I ever wanted to do."  
N-"Well you did Lucas. But she is over you and Peyton. She isn't  
standing in your way. Be happy because she is. And you also know there  
is more to Brooke. Than a pretty face. She has feelings and emotions  
just like everyone else. She is a human being. That should be treated  
like one. And not somebody's trash you throw away. When they get  
tired of her. And you basically did that. No wonder why she is so afraid  
to show who she really is. But she will know she can trust people. I will  
make sure of that. So you Lucas and you Peyton can be together. But  
my wife will know that one man loves her like no other has."

P-"Nathan is there anything I can do?"  
N-"Can you rewind time. And say something different to her. Can you  
bring back my wife back to me. Laughing and smiling. She knows when I  
just need a hug. Don't even have to ask her to give me one. She knows  
and does it. You weren't there when we got married. She made me the  
happiest man on the planet when she married me. She makes me laugh  
which I never really did with anyone else. If I could trade places with  
her I would in a minute."  
Deb-"Nathan you are in her place right now. You are acting the same  
way she did when you were in your accident. I thought she was going to  
have a breakdown at some point. But that is when she left."  
N-"Or maybe you and Lucas want to tell her. She might never be able  
to have children. But I have to be the one to tell her. God that is going  
to crush her. It's going to kill her when she finds out."

The doctor came back.  
Dr. S-"You can go and see her now. But I must warn you she doesn't  
look like herself."  
N-"Thanks doctor." Nathan turned to Peyton and Lucas.  
N-"You two follow me." Then the three of them followed the doctor.  
When they stepped inside of Brooke's room. Nathan froze at the door.  
he had to take a step back.  
P-"Nathan are you ok?"  
N-"Why would you ask me that? Of course I'm not OK. My wife is laying  
in that bed. With machines helping her to breathe. The reason I asked  
you both here. Is because I wanted you to see her. And know you are  
apart of the reason she is in that bed."

Nathan walked over to the bed. Looked down at Brooke and took her  
hand into his.  
N-"Hey Brooke if you can hear me. Please come back to me. I need  
you. You are my life. I would be lost without you. We have a future we  
have to share with each other. It's not over yet. Please don't leave me.  
I wouldn't want to go on without you." Then he sat down in the chair.  
N-"Come on honey you can pull threw this. I wish I could take some of  
the pain you are in right now. And make it my own. You and I are alot  
of alike. We are both fighters. Fight your way back to me honey. Do  
you remember the day we got married. I couldn't believe I was married  
to the best person I know. Brooke I know what happened in the store. I  
think you are a good honest person to do that. But have closure at least  
you tired to make peace with Peyton. But Brooke that is her own fault.  
If she can't see what a good friend you are. Then it is too bad for her.  
But you have other people in your life that care about you. You have  
mom, dad, Karen, Keith, Tim, Courtney, Stacey, Mark, Sara, and ever  
little Nathan. And I believe in my heart. That Lucas, Peyton, Haley,  
and Jake care about you. In their own ways. And most of all you have  
me. A husband that loves you very much. Please I'm begging you honey.  
Come back to us. We all need you. I know once you hear we might not  
be able to have a baby together. That is not going to stop you from  
trying. You are going to be a wonderful mother. I've seen the way you  
are with little Nathan. Honey please come back. But for now you just  
rest. But you come back to me Mrs. Scott." He kissed her forehead but  
nothing happened.

He got up and let go of her hand. Walked up to Peyton and Lucas.  
N-"I hope you two are happy with yourselves. I want you to look at my  
wife. And Peyton take a look at her. And see how much hurt and pain.  
You two have put her threw. But you are not going to cause her  
anymore pain every again. I won't let you."  
L-"Nathan quit putting the blame on us."  
N-"You have alot of never telling me that. Who has been the ones who  
have hurt her time and time again. It wasn't me. You both don't deserve  
to even have her as a friend. You two should have been blessed being  
around her. But I do want to be around her. I want to spend the rest  
of my life with that woman. She has made my life better. For the  
better. Makes we want to be a better man, And someday I hope god  
give us our baby that we both want. Peyton she want trying to make an  
effort. Like I told her it's too bad for you. You are missing a special  
person in your life. But there are a bunch of people that do care about  
her. And those people are all that matter."

Just then the heard a moan from the bed. Brooke was waking up. Looking  
around she started to panic. Wondering where she was and what  
happened to her. Then she heard a voice. One that ease her mind and  
brought comfort to her. Her husband.  
B-"Nathan is that you. Where are you Nathan?"

Nathan ran over to the bed. Took her hand and smiled at her. With his  
other hand he stroked her hair back from her face.  
N-"Hey there sweetheart. Glad to have you back."  
B-"Nathan what am I doing here?"  
N-"You were in a car accident."  
B-"Anyone else hurt?"  
N-"No but you are going to be OK." She looked at him.  
B-"How did this happen?"  
N-"All I know is. You were shopping had an encounter with Peyton. Then  
you ran out." Brooke still got a feeling he wasn't telling her everything.  
B-"Nathan what is it you aren't telling me?"  
N-"It's about your condition."  
B-"What's wrong with me? I'm not paralyzed am I?"  
N-"No but it's going to hurt."  
B-"Nathan tell me."  
N-"There was alot of damage done to your uterus."  
B-"Are you saying I can't have children?"  
N-"No I am not saying that. But the doctor said it might be really  
difficult to conceive. And if you did become pregnant. It would be one  
of the high risk pregnancies."

Brooke looked Nathan in the eye.  
B-"Nathan look at me. I promise you this. I will give you children. If I  
have to do everything I have to. To give you a child."  
N-"I knew you were going to say that. But I should go get a doctor."  
B-"Can I get a kiss first?"  
N-"I would gladly do that." He leaned down to kiss her. Pulled back and  
looked into her eyes.  
N-"I love you." She reached up and held the side of his face.  
B-"I love you too."

After Nathan left Brooke turned to see Lucas and Peyton.  
B-"What are you two doing here?"  
P-"We want to see how you were doing."  
B-"Well I'm fine. No need for the two of you to be concerned. I will be  
fine. and I will give my husband a child. You can count on that."  
P-"Brooke I'm sorry for what happened back at the store."  
B-"Peyton you made it clear you don't' want to be friends. And that is  
fine with me."  
P-"Brooke I do want our friendship back."  
B-"I didn't forget what you said at the store. Peyton I spoke from the  
heart. About how I felt about Nathan. When I asked you if we could  
try and be friends. You said if I was over Lucas. But I never once said  
his name to you. Referring to someone that I'm deeply in love with."  
P-"No but."  
B-"Peyton I will say this once more. I don't want Lucas. I love my  
husband. I'm going to remarry him in front of our friends and family.  
I'm going to spend the rest of my life with Nathan. You either take my  
word for it or you don't. I'm not going to waste my time anymore with  
this. If this accident taught me one thing. It's that life is to short to  
waste. Now it's up to you."

Before Peyton could say anything Nathan and the doctor came back in.  
Dr. S-"Nice to see you again Mrs. Scott."  
B-"Thanks doc. when can I get out of here?"  
Dr. S-"She sure is impatient isn't she?"  
N-"Like you wouldn't believe doc."  
B-"Hey."  
N-"Well it's true."  
Dr. S-"Mrs. Scott did your husband fill you in on your condition?"  
B-"Yes he did. But I will have a baby you can bet on that. And when I  
do. I'll do whatever it takes to keep that child."  
Dr. S-"That is a good attitude to have. If everything goes ok for the  
next 48 hours. I will release you."  
B-"Thanks doc." And the doctor walked out.

A few minutes later everyone else came in.  
Deb-"Brooke are you OK?"  
B-"I will be."  
Dan-"We aren't going to stay long. But we wanted to make sure you  
were alright."  
B-"It's nice of you all. But nothing can tare me down anymore. Because  
I have Nathan. I'm going to remarry him. And nothing and no one can  
stop me."  
N-"See we are made for each other."  
B-"Yes we are." Bringing an arm up around his shoulder. And pulled him  
down for a kiss. And ignoring everyone else.

End of chapter 12

Next Chapter  
Prom night all couples are there.  
Prom king and queen are announced.  
Brooke, Haley, and Peyton talk.  
Brooke and Lucas have a talk.  
Nathan, Lucas, and Jake have a talk


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
Prom night.

It's been 2 weeks since Brooke was in her accident. And she feels alot  
better. Than she has been in weeks. Brooke, Courtney, and Stacey are  
getting ready at Nathan and Brooke's place. Nathan, Tim, and Kevin.  
Courtney's dates are out shooting hoops.

Setting Brooke and Nathan's apartment.

S-"So what are you going after the prom Brooke?"  
B-"I don't know. I have to talk to Nathan. But I'm sure we are going to  
a party."  
C-"So nothing can get you down Brooke."  
B-"Not anymore. I'm not going to waste my time on people who don't  
matter."  
S-"So things didn't work out between you and Peyton."  
B-"Stacey I tried to work things out. Btu she made it clear she doesn't  
want to be my friend."  
C-"If you ask me I think she is jealous. I mean anyone can see how  
much you two love each other. Nathan ever really told her that he loved  
her. But with you he says it all the time. And the way you show each  
other how much you love each other."  
B-"This is real."  
C-"I see you two still married in 20 years down the road."

Brooke didn't get a chance to say anything. She walked into the  
bathroom. When the door opened and the guys walked in. Nathan looked  
around.  
N-"OK girls where's my wife?"  
S-"What Nate don't we rate a hello?"  
N-"Hi. Where is Brooke?"  
T-"Stacey don't pay attention to him. He's been like this since we left.  
I thought I was going to kill him. All he talked about was Brooke this  
Brooke that. I've gotta call her."  
C-"Someone sounds jealous."  
T-"That guy is whipped. Didn't ever think one person could tame him.  
But someone did."

Brooke walked out of the bathroom.  
B-"You are just jealous I didn't pick you."  
N-"Ah there she is." Brooke walked over to Nathan.  
B-"Hey baby miss me?"  
N-"Always baby." He took her into his arms and kissed her.

T-"Guys other people are in the room." Both of them looked at him.  
N-"What can I say. I love my wife."  
B-"I love you too honey. But you need to shower."  
N-"yeah I'll be right out." Brooke looked at him as he walked away.  
B-"Work that ass baby."  
N-"Checking out my ass again honey."  
B-"As always." Nathan walked into the bathroom.

1 hour later all of them were almost ready to go. They were waiting for  
Brooke as usual.  
N-"Honey hurry up."  
B-"be right out."  
N-"Just hurry." Brooke walked out of the bedroom.  
B-"Well how do I look?" Nathan just stared at her. Her hair was up in  
a bun. With a necklace that matched the bracelet. Matching dress and  
shoes.  
N-"Brooke you look beautiful. I'll have the best looking date there  
tonight." Brooke looked at Nathan.  
B-"You look really handsome. Just like I knew you would."  
N-"I love you."  
B-"I love you too Nathan." They pulled apart from each other.  
B-"Let's go sexy." He offered her his arm.  
N-"Then let's go beautiful." They all walked out the door.

They all walked into the gym. As soon as Brooke and Nathan walked into  
the gym. All eyes were on them. Brooke looked at Nathan.  
B-"Nathan why are people staring?" He leaned down and whispered into  
her ear.  
N-"You because you are the most beautiful woman here."  
B-"Nathan." She started blushing.  
N-"Well it's true."  
B-"I'm glad I married you."  
N-"Well I'm glad I married you honey."

They were brought out of there trance. When mouth came to the  
microphone.  
M-"Everyone can I have your attention please. I would like to announce  
for the first time. The first married couple at Tree Hill High ever. Mr.  
and Mrs. Nathan Scott. And they just walked in the door." Nathan and  
Brooke looked at each other.  
M-"Come on you two. Come up and say a few words. Come don't be  
shy." Brooke shook her head no at Nathan. But he grabbed her hand  
and pulled her to the stage.

When they walked on the stage Brooke stood behind Nathan.  
N-"Now my wife is shy. Never thought I would say that about Brooke.  
Yes we are the first married couple here. But to her and I we are  
simply in love. I fell in love with this woman. Most people think we  
happened so fast. And in a way we did. But not to us. To us we have  
been in love since we were 6 years old. Just didn't know it yet. But now  
I have found the person I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her.  
We've only been married for about a month. But in that short amount of  
time. We have been threw alot more. Than most other married couples  
have. Both of us were in serious accidents. Only a couple weeks apart.  
And our love for each other if what brought us back. I know I for one  
am lucky to have this woman by my side." He turned to Brooke.  
N-"I have found the love of my life." Brooke looked at Nathan and  
pulled him down for a kiss.  
M-"What about you Mrs. Scott have anything you would like to say?"

B-"I would like to thank every one for all the kind words. Since my  
accident. Didn't realize people cared. Also people who have supported  
Nathan and I since the beginning. Our friends and they know who they  
are. And I have got to be the luckiest woman alive. For the first time  
in my life. I'm in love and someone who loves me. And hasn't left me for  
someone else. And I love him with all of my heart. Makes my life  
complete. Would be lost without him. And just to let you know. Nathan  
and I are planning a real wedding for July 4th. And if you are here.  
You are more than welcome to come. But let one of us know by June  
1st. And would like to thank my husband. Who has been nothing but  
loving are caring husband. Been there for me when I've been at my  
lowest. Hasn't given up on me. I love you Nathan. More than I thought  
it was possible but I do. Man you are even gorgeous. And you are all  
mine."  
N-"And you are all mine."  
B-"That I am."

That is when their song began to play.  
N-"Honey this is our song. Care to dance?"  
B-"Lead the way honey." He took her by the hand and lead her to the  
dance floor. He turned to face her. Took her into his arms. And they  
began to dance. Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck.  
B-"I love you."  
N-"I love you too." Leaned down to kiss her. They pulled apart. Didn't  
know other people were watching them. Nathan pulled her tighter into  
his arms. They toned everybody else out. Where it was just them.

As soon as the song was over. Brooke and Nathan walked to a table  
where Tim, Stacey. Courtney, and Kevin were sitting.  
T-'You two really know how to make an entrance." Nathan pulled out a  
chair for Brooke to sit down.  
B-"Thanks honey."  
N-"Anything for you." Kissed her on the cheek. And sat down next to  
her. Put his arm around her.  
N-"What can I say Tim. people stop when my wife walks into a room. I  
know I do."  
B-"Nathan." Blushing a little.  
K-"Somebody is blushing."  
C-"Yeah you do that alot now Brooke."  
B-"I'm still not use to the complements. But they continue if they come  
from him."  
S.-"So how are the wedding plans coming?"  
B-"Good have alot of stuff done."  
K-"Nathan help out. Or is it just you planning?"  
B-"He helps. It's his wedding too."  
N-"I'm marrying the woman of my dreams. For the second time."

10 minutes later Brooke stood up and leaned over to whisper something  
to Nathan.  
B-"I'm going to run to the ladies room. I'll be back in a few minutes."  
Kissed him of the cheek and left.

When Brooke came out of the stall. To run into Peyton and Haley All  
three of them looked at each other. Not saying a word. Brooke walked  
over to the sink and washed her hands. Ignoring the other two. She  
wiped her hands. And threw the towel in the garbage.  
P-"Brooke are we ever going to talk?"  
B-"I did try talking to you. I made the first move to actually become  
friends with you again. I poured my heart out to you. About What was  
I feeling. And who I was feeling for. But do you remember our  
conversation in the bridal shop. Because I do. I didn't forget. But in  
that conversation we had. Did I once say Lucas's name to you?"

P-"No you didn't"  
B-"Yes Peyton I was hurt. About what you and Lucas did to me. If  
either of you would have said to me. That you had feelings for each  
other. And wanted to be together. I would have let you guys be  
together. Even though it may hurt me to do so. I would have done it for  
you. Because you were my best friend. I would have done anything for  
you. But neither of you gave me that chance. Believe what you want to  
Peyton. But I love my husband. And Haley Nathan and I didn't start  
dating just to get back at you and Lucas. We fell in love. And yes  
things happen fast between us. But I love him. He is different than  
most people see. I know you saw a side of him. That most people don't  
see."

H-"Yes I did."  
B-"And so do I. You two I would have lost him. And he could have lost  
me. Those accidents taught us that life is too short to waste. I have  
never felt this way about anyone before. He accepts me for who I am.  
Doesn't want me to change. He has been my rock threw everything  
these last couple of weeks. one things that scares me. Is because of  
my accident I won't be able to give Nathan a child. It scares me. But  
losing him all together would kill me. He is my life, my rock, my world.  
He makes me happy. So you two can say anything you want. I would like  
to put the past behind us. And try and work on a friendship. But that is  
up to you two. I'm not going to waste anymore time on this. For the  
first time in my life. I have people that care about me. I know that  
now. And they are what matter. So it's up to you. Either you take my  
word for it or not. Now if you two will excuse me. I have to get back  
to my husband." Brooke walked out of the bathroom. Feeling good at  
what she had said.

She didn't get far before Peyton called her.  
P-"Brooke wait." Brooke turned around.  
B-"What Peyton. If it's more insults I don't want to hear it."  
P-"It's not that Brooke. I am sorry for the things I said. I didn't mean  
to hurt you. But I did. If I could go back and change things I would.  
But I can't. I also fell in love. But I have seen you lately. And seeing  
you how happy you have been. Yes I was surprised by you and Nathan.  
And alot of people were. And that is because we haven't talked about  
that. But I want to change things between us. When you were in your  
accident. It scared my at the thought I could lose you. The friend I've  
had since we were in Kindergarten. You were the one that was there for  
me when my mom died. So I am asking you. Could we try again?"  
B-"Are you sure?"  
P-"Yes."  
B-"Then I would love to try again."  
P-"Can I hug my best friend."  
B-"Yes." Brooke and Peyton embraced in a hug. They both had tears in  
their eyes.

B-"Now Peyton I have a question I would like to ask you."  
P-"And what is that?"  
B-"Will you be my maid of honor. At my wedding?" Peyton started  
crying.  
P-"Are you serious you want me."  
B-"Yes I am. Always wanted it to be you."  
P-"Why not Stacey and Courtney?"  
B-"They are in the wedding. But as bridesmaids. They are my friends.  
They have been there for me from the beginning of my relationship with  
Nathan. But they aren't my best friend you are."  
P-"Then I would be honored to be your maid of honor. And thanks for  
asking me. Who else gave you picked?"  
B-"I've also asked Sara. I've become really close to her over the last  
couple of weeks. She also said yes. And there is still one more spot  
open."

She turned to Haley.  
B-"Haley I know we have never seen eye to eye. And haven't gotten  
along. But I want us to start a friendship. So if there is anything you  
want to ask me. You can ask me anything."  
H-"OK when did things become serious between you and Nathan?"  
B-"Ok you two I will tell you both. But let's step outside."

The three of them walked outside and sat on the steps,  
B-"OK I will tell you. Things didn't come really serious between us. Until  
the first date we had. It started at the party. Where I ran into  
Peyton and Lucas. We were arguing. And Nathan saw what was  
happening. From the other side of the room. And he stepped in. He  
took me home that night. And we talked. He knew what I was going  
threw. that is one thing we have in common. But after that night we  
started talking about everything. From our home life to our  
relationships. That we had with other people. That is when we found out  
we had alot in common. Then either of us knew. We did start out as  
friends. But one day it all changed. After that encounter in the gym  
with Peyton. He took me home afterwards. He asked me out on a date.  
Which I said yes. Well when we were on our date. One again we found  
out. We like to eat the same dinner. Prime rib with the works. Then I  
went to the bathroom. Where I ran into Lucas on the way out. And we  
had words as you know. And you and Nathan had your own encounter.  
When I came back. We both could tell the other wasn't happy. So we  
told each other why. When a song began to play. He asked me to dance  
and said yes. When I was in his arms I felt safe and happy. But at  
that point we didn't even discuss what we were to each other. At least  
I thought we were just friends. But then he and I pulled back to look  
at each other. And then there was this pull towards each other. And we  
both leaned in for a kiss. When our lips met. That kiss took my breath  
away. If he wasn't holding onto me. My knees would have given out. And  
I would have fallen to the floor. But we pulled back to look at each  
other. To make sure we both want that kiss. Well our second kiss. I  
instated that kiss. But it was some kiss." Brooke stopped to look at  
Haley.

B-"Are you sure you want me to tell you this? I know he is your ex  
boyfriend."  
H-"I'm fine keep going. But I'm happy with Jake."  
B-"Ok after we pulled back after our second kiss. We smiled at each  
other. then we left the restaurant. He drove me back home. And kissed  
me goodnight and left. I didn't talk to him again until Monday at school.  
That is when we asked each other. What was going on between us. And  
if we wanted things to continue. We said we wanted to try things  
between us. Then he kissed me. And well you know the rest. But it was  
that night when Nathan came over to my house. After a fight with his  
parents. When I opened the door and saw his face. I didn't know what  
to say. He just fell into my arms. And I held him. And it was the first  
time I was there for him. Because he was the one that held me  
together. It was nice I could do that for a change. After we sat on the  
couch. I asked him what was wrong. He told me the fight he had with  
his parents. And then he said he didn't want to go home. So I told him  
he could stay with me. That is the moment I fell in love with him. When  
I woke up the next morning. He was gone but left a note. Saying he  
would be back. He came back and made breakfast in bed for me. When  
came to get me up. he said I know it's early to say this. But he meant  
it. He told me that he loved me. I told him I loved him too. then he  
looked at me. And said will you marry me. Haley I looked at him and I  
thought he lost his mind. I mean we officially called ourselves a couple  
the day before. I looked at him and I told him he was nuts. He said  
why not. I said there are a million reasons why we shouldn't. And named  
them all. He had an answer to everything I said. He got down on one  
knee. He said Brooke I love you. I love I always have. So I am asking  
you again. Will you marry me. I looked at him and I said yes. Thinking  
it would be a couple of years from now. But he said today. Then we  
flew to Vegas and got married. It was the happiest day of my life. The  
worst was when he was in his accident. The thought I could have lost  
him. It still scares me to death to think about it. Peyton, Haley I love  
him so much it's hard to breathe sometimes. He is my soul mate. the  
other half of me. He will even say it that we complete each other. That  
day when I heard that code blue at the hospital. I thought my whole  
world was falling apart. And I lost him forever. But when you guys came  
to tell me he was alright. I was beyond happy. That he was back and  
alive. Peyton Lucas came to check to see if I was alright. I didn't even  
know he was looking for me. didn't know he was standing behind me. And  
he was only holding me because I thought I lost Nathan. I even put up  
a struggle. Because he wasn't Nathan. It's Nathan who I love. I'm not  
sure what kind of relationship I will have with Lucas. But I'm over him.  
Have been for a long time."  
P-"I know Brooke."

B-"So Haley what are you thinking?"  
H-"Brooke thanks for telling me that story again. It's quite a love  
story for you. I'm sorry that I hurt Nathan. But like you and Peyton. I  
also fell in love."  
B-"Then I will tell you this ladies. Hold onto them. If you found love  
with them. Cherish them and just be happy."  
P-"You too Brooke."  
B-"So Haley I have a question for you."  
H-"Ask away."  
B-"Will you be another one of my bridesmaids. You can say no if it's  
going to be uncomfortable for you. I will understand."  
H-"Brooke it's fine. And I would love too."  
B-Just so you know. Nathan did love you. You taught him to trust in  
love. And I thank you for that.'  
H-"Just take care of him"  
B-"Yes I will do that." All three of them hugged.

Then Courtney and Stacey came out. Out of breath.  
C-"Thank god Brooke we found you."  
B-"I'm fine."  
S-"What is going on here?"  
B-"It's ok you two. We talked things threw and we are starting over."  
S-"That is good Brooke. But your husband is looking for you. Having a  
fit because he thinks something happened to you."

Brooke got up.  
B-"Excuse me ladies I need to find Nathan. It's been a while since I've  
seen him."  
S-"God Brooke you are just as bad as he is. It has been like 15  
minutes."  
B-"Well what can I say. I can't stay away from him that long."

Brooke turned and walked back inside. To find Nathan. She could hear  
his voice. Before she saw him.  
N-"Ok I'm going to find her. So help me god if someone hurt her.  
There is going to be hell to pay."  
L-"Nathan I'm sure she is fine."  
N-"Hope you are right."

Brooke walked up behind him and put her arms around him from behind.  
She could fell him relax against her. She knew he knew it was her.  
B-"Nathan." Nathan turned around in her arms. And pulled her into his  
arms. And was crushing her.  
N-"Brooke." Brooke brought her arms up and around his neck. And  
pulled him more close to her. But it was getting a little hard to  
breathe.  
B-"Nathan ease up a bit honey." Nathan pulled back and took her face  
into his hands.  
N-"Are you ok?"  
B-"I'm fine everything is fine."  
N-"God was scared something bad happened to you."  
B-"I'm fine just ran into Peyton and Haley in the bathroom."  
N-"They didn't say anything to her you did they? Lucas chimed in.  
L-"Nathan quit blaming things on us. Before you know what they were  
talking about." Nathan glared at Lucas.  
N-"I'll do anything to protect my wife Lucas. I'll defend her until my  
last breath."

Brooke put a hand to his chest. His eyes turned soft when he looked at  
her. Brooke brought her hand to his cheek and rested it there. Brought  
his head down to kiss him. Then pulled back.  
B-"Nathan it's ok. We actually had a pretty good talk. Peyton and I  
made up. I told her how I feel. And I asked her to be my maid of  
honor. In which she said yes. And as for Haley she and I are starting  
on being friends. She asked me questions she had. And I told them  
about everything."  
N-"You didn't tell them everything did you?" Winking at her. She smiled  
at him.  
B-"Well not everything. Some things are just between us."  
N-"That is good. I'm proud of you."  
B-"I even asked Haley to be in the wedding. She also said yes. We  
there are going to take things slowly. But it's starting to look up."

N-"Well I am happy for you. That is all I want for you."  
B-"Couldn't have done it without you. I think I would be lost without  
you. But I have you, made new friends. And patched things up with my  
best friend. I can finally say I'm on the road to being happy. And it's  
all because of you. My knight in shining armor."  
N-"Brooke now you are embarrassing me."  
B-"Yeah you do the same to me." He lean down to kiss her.

But it wasn't long into it that Tim interrupted them. In their moment  
again.  
T-"God you two. At this rate you will have a baby in 9 months." Time  
teased. Brooke glared at him. And then back at Nathan.  
B-I'm going to kill that friend of yours soon." They both laughed.

Then she whispered into his ear.  
B-"Maybe it's time for you to make amends with people." Pointing to  
Lucas and Jake.  
N-"I know but give me time. I'm still mad at them."  
B-"Nate don't be. That is what we learned from out accidents. Is life  
is too short to have grudges. And I can see. Both Peyton and Haley are  
in love with Lucas and Jake. Just like we are with each other. WE can't  
help who we fall in love with."  
N-"Yeah I know and I'm thankful I have you."  
B-"Me too baby." Then they hugged each other. Happy that they are  
both on the road at being happy. And whole again.

Nathan pulled back from Brooke.  
N-"Now I'm going to apologize and make things right."  
B-"I'm proud of you. And even if they don't except it. At least you  
know you tried. And that is all you can do." He leaned down to kiss her.  
N-"I love you."  
B-"I love you too Nathan Daniel Scott." Nathan grabbed her hand and  
gave it a squeeze. And walked over to where Lucas and Jake were  
standing.

Lucas and Jake watched as Nathan walked up to them.  
N-"Can I talk to you guys?"  
L&J-"Sure." All three of them walked outside. Brooke Haley and Peyton  
looked at each other. And crossed their fingers. While the guys were  
outside.  
N-"Guys I know I'm not the easiest person to be around sometimes. And  
apologize for my behavior." Turned to Lucas.  
N-"Lucas I'm sorry about jumping down your throat like that. But you  
have to know. I would do everything I can do to protect Brooke." Then  
he turned to Jake.

N-Jake I know we haven't gotten along. I was mad at you for talking  
Haley away from me. And I was angry. I want to hate you. For taking  
her away from me. And I was for a while. Then Brooke came into my  
life. And changed my life. So now either of you have anything you would  
like to ask me. I'll answer them. I want to make Brooke happy. I'm very  
proud of her. She made steps to repair her friendship with Peyton. And  
started one with Haley. So you can go ahead and ask."

Lucas looked at Nathan.  
L-"Ok my first question. Did you start dating to get back at us?"  
N-"No we didn't for the last time. we just started talking. When I  
brought her home from the party that night. I could tell she wasn't ok.  
She puts up a front so people can't see the real her. But she and I  
talked and I mean really talked. And we had alot in common than we  
realized. then things just happened with her and I. I didn't see it  
coming. Wasn't asking to fall in love. But I did."  
J-"Do you still have feelings for Haley?"  
N-"My feelings towards Haley is. I care about her. And want her to be  
happy. And the same for Peyton. But as far as love goes. I'm in love  
with my wife."  
L-"You really love her?" He smiled.

N-"More than I thought it was possible to love another person Lucas. I  
can't pick exactly when I fell in love with her. But it would have to been  
on our first date. We ordered the same thing. We talked about what  
we wanted out of life. Then I asked her to dance. She felt good good  
in my arms. That is the moment I knew I wanted to be with her. But at  
the time neither of us knew what the other person was feeling. But we  
talked about it on Monday at school. And we both wanted to give us a  
try. And we didn't care what other people thought about us. But it was  
a fight with my parents. That I found myself going to the one person I  
knew that. Could make everything alright. When I told her I couldn't go  
home. She said I could stay with her for the night. That was when I  
knew I was a goner. Holding her in my arms. I knew where I belong. So  
the next morning I got up early. And when to the store to get some  
things. To make her breakfast. That is when the jewelry across the  
street was just opening. So I walked over there just to look. The  
saleswoman approached me. Asked me if I was planning on proposing. I  
said no considering we just started on the Friday before. Then I  
spotted a ring I knew Brooke talked about often. That is when I wanted  
to spend the rest of my life with Brooke. She's the one I bought the  
ring for. Not knowing what I was going to say to her. but as soon as I  
saw her. I just went for it. Guys I've never been so nervous in my life.  
So I told Brooke how I felt about her. And then got down on one knee.  
And asked her to marry me. She resisted at first. But I told her that  
I will always love her. So she said yes. Well you know the rest."

N-"Lucas I want to apologize for the things I said at the hospital to  
you. After Brooke's accident. I was angry and scared. that I was going  
to lose. The most precious thing in my life. My wife. And I will also  
apologize to Peyton as well."  
L-"Nathan it's ok."  
N-"No it's not. But until you guys are in my shoes. thinking you might  
have lost the person. You love the most. Hope you never are. Because it  
was pure hell. If she would have died. I would be lost without her. She  
keeps me grounded. So with that said can we start over. And try and  
get along."

J-"I would like that. To get to know you and Brooke better."  
N-"What do you say Lucas?"  
L-"let's start off slowly. maybe one day we could try and be brothers."  
N-I'd like that."  
L-"But don't hurt her. Or I will have to kill you."  
N-"Don't plan to. But uncle Keith already told me he would. Kick my  
is I hurt her. Now there is something I'd like to ask the two of you."  
J-"Shoot."  
N-"Would you be groomsmen's in my wedding? I've already asked Tim to  
be my bestman. And Kevin and Mark to be groomsmen. they both said  
yes. Since they have dates in the wedding."  
J-"I would be glad to Nate."  
L-"Same goes for me."  
N-"Thanks the both of you. Now if you will excuse me. I have to go  
fine my wife. Been away from her too long." Nathan turned and left.  
J-"That guy is majority whipped."  
L-"Tell me about. Who would have guessed. Brooke would be the one to  
tame him."

Nathan walked back into the gym. Followed by Jake and Lucas. And saw  
Brooke talking with the girls. He walked up behind her. Leaned down to  
whisper in her ear.  
N-"Can we go home now?" Brooke looked up at him.  
B-"Nathan this is our senior prom." Nathan sat down in the chair next  
to her. Pulled her off the chair and into his lap.  
N-"I want to go home and make love to my wife. I've been waiting since  
you put on that dress. To take it off."  
B-"Nathan you are bad."  
N-"Well I have a sexy wife."  
P-"what are you two whispering about over there. Care to share with  
the rest of us."  
N-"I was telling my wife I wanted to go home. And spend some time  
alone."  
B-"Nathan."  
N-"What I am telling the truth."

The next slow song came on. Lucas walked over to Brooke.  
L-"Care to dance?"  
B-"Sure." She leaned over to kiss Nathan on the cheek.  
N-"Ok but just give her back." But as she got off his lap. He slapped  
it. Brooke turned around. He smiled but she kept on walking.  
T-Jeez Nathan there is only so much PDA I can take. And I think I've  
seen enough of that to last a lifetime.  
N-"You are just jealous. Because you don't have a wonderful person like  
Brooke in your life."

T-"You really love her?"  
N-"Yes I do. She is my life."  
T-"Never seen you like this before man."  
N-"Tim when you find that someone. You will too." His gaze went out to  
the dance floor. Where he saw Brooke and Lucas dancing. He turned to  
Peyton.  
N-"What do you say Peyote. Care to dance with your ex. For old time  
sake."  
P-"Ok but don't step on my feet."  
N-"Promise." He held out his hand and she took it. And made it onto  
the dance floor.

A couple feet away from Nathan and Peyton. Were Lucas and Brooke  
dancing. It was a little uncomfortable at first. But they eased into it.  
L-"You look beautiful tonight Brooke."  
B-"Thanks Lucas. You don't look bad yourself."  
L-"Brooke I want to tell you. I'm sorry for hurting you the way that I  
did. I never intended to hurt you. That was the last thing I wanted to  
do."  
B-"Lucas I get it now. We weren't meant to be. I'm not saying I  
forgive. But why couldn't you have been honest with me. I would have  
let you guys be together. If that is what you both really wanted."  
L-Brooke I honestly can't tell you that. But I am sorry for how I hurt  
you." They both remained silent for a while.

B-"In a way Lucas I'm glad. At the time I thought I would never get  
over it. But things changed. Then Nathan came into my life. I never  
thought he and I would ever date. Let alone get married. Never knew  
how much alike we really are. Boy was I surprised. Then I feel in love  
with him. On our first real date. He's a very sweet and romantic  
person."  
L-"You really love him?"  
B-"He is the one. The one I truly love. All he has to do is hold me. And  
I feel safe and loved. For the first time in my life. And when I look  
into his brown eyes. And I get lost. And when he makes me feel like I'm  
the only person in the world. For the first time someone loves me. As  
much as I love him. Then man I love more than life. Who I promise  
growing old with. Having kids and watching them grow up. Watching  
them get married and having children of their own. But it scares me to  
think. That I can't give my husband children. I want them too."

L-"Brooke I do know that about you. You are going to be a great  
mother. I hope that brother of mine realizes how lucky he is."  
B-"I'm the lucky one. And he does get lucky on occasions." Brooke  
started laughing. Lucas laughed too.  
L-"Brooke I didn't need to hear that."  
B-"Lucas can I ask you something?"  
L-"Sure."  
B-"I know it might be asking alot. And I feel after tonight things are  
going to get better with all of us. I already asked Dan. But I would  
really like you to walk me down the aisle as well."

Lucas was speechless. And really touched that she would ask something  
like that. After what he had put her threw. He was seeing the Brooke  
he knew that was still there.  
L-"You might want to bring that up with Nathan. He already asked me  
to be in the wedding. But if it's ok with him. I would be honored to  
walked you down the aisle."  
B-"Well yes you are going to do that as well. You are my family."  
L-"Ok."  
B-"Thanks Lucas that means alot."

Brooke looked over to where Nathan and Peyton were dancing. Nathan  
and Brooke's eyes met each other's from across the room. They smiled  
at each other. And both mouthed I love you to each other. Peyton was  
telling Nathan something. But he couldn't hear her.  
P-"Nathan are you listening?"  
N-"I'm sorry what did you say?" Snapping himself out of his daze.  
P-"I asked you if you were having a good time?"  
N-"I'm having a good time."  
P-"What had you spaced out?" But she turned to see Brooke. She  
waved at her. Brooke waved back.

N-"I'm sorry did you say something to me?"  
P-"I asked you why you zoned out on me. But I got the answer."  
N-"I was just thinking of my wife."  
P-"yeah I got that part."  
N-"Peyton I know things aren't all that easy for us. But i want you to  
know. I love Brooke. Didn't really know what love was until I had it whit  
her. You would have think us would actually go well together.  
Considering we are the same. But that is why it's so easy for us. When  
you find that someone. You just know it and she is it. I knew on our  
first date she was it for me. Then about 2 days later I asked her to  
marry me. she made me a happy man when she said yes. She completes  
me."

P-"Nathan I'm happy for both of you. I know I said some really harsh  
things to her. And I apologized to her about that. And I regret the  
things I said. But I really thought you two were just trying to get back  
at us. But I was wrong there too. But seeing the both of you after your  
accidents. I knew it was real."  
N-"Speaking of apologizes I need to apologize to you."  
P-"About what?"  
N-"The things I said to you at the hospital."  
p-"Nate it's ok."  
N-"No it's not. I was angry and scared. At the thought of losing  
Brooke. I don't want anyone to feel the way I did. And I took it out on  
you. And I'm sorry about that."  
P-Brooke really has changed you. I've never seen you this way. Not  
even with Haley."  
N-"yes she has. She makes me feel like no one else has. Excepts me  
for who I am. And doesn't want me to change. But I have changed. And  
it's because of her. And in a good way."  
P-"Well I'm happy for the both of you. But if you hurt her. I'm going  
to have to hurt you."  
N-"Don't worry I won't."

The song ended and another one was coming on. Brooke and Lucas  
walked up behind Peyton. Brooke tapped her on the shoulder.  
B-"Can I cut in. I want to dance with my husband." Peyton stepped out  
of Nathan's hold. And went over to Lucas.  
P-"He's all yours."  
B-"Yes he is. And on a regular bases too." Nathan, Lucas, and Peyton  
knew what she meant. by that.

L&P&N-"Brooke!" They all laughed.  
P-"WE didn't need to know about your sex life."  
B-"It's quite good actually."  
L-"Too much information Brooke."  
P-"Yeah we didn't need to know that." They all laughed.

Nathan pulled Brooke into his arms. He circled his arms around her  
waist. And hers went to his neck. They both sighed being back in each  
other's arms. Lucas and Peyton began to dance. Peyton whispered.  
P-"They are both whipped."  
L-"You are telling me. Never seen either of them this happy before."  
P-"I know me neither." They held each other close.

Brooke had her head on Nathan's chest and sighed.  
N-"What was that for?"  
B-"That was a sigh. That I'm back where I belong in your arms."  
Nathan looked down at her.  
N-"I know the feeling babe. After having you in my arms. No ones else  
compares to you."  
B-"I love you Nathan."  
N-"I love you too." Brooke laid her head back on his chest.

As soon as that song was over. Mouth walked back onto the stage.  
M-"Ok everyone the moment has come. To crown this years king and  
queen." Brooke turned around. And Nathan wrapped his arms around  
her. She leaned her head back.  
M-"Ok the nominees for king were. Jake Jagelski, Tim Smith, Lucas  
Scott, And Nathan Scott." And he opened the envelope.  
M-"And for prom king of 2004 is Nathan Scott." Brooke excited to  
hear that. Nathan hugged her.  
B-"Congrats Nate."  
N-"Thanks." Nathan let go of her. And walked up to the stage. And  
they put the crown on his head.

Mouth cleared his throat.  
M-"And for queen the nominees were. Haley James, Stacey Johnson,  
Peyton Sawyer, and Brooke Scott." people were actually nervous.  
M-"And prom queen of 2004 is non other than Brooke Scott." Brooke  
was stunned to hear that. She just stood there.

S-"Well go on Brooke you won." Brooke smiled as she made her way to  
the stage. And walked over to where Nathan was. And hugged him.  
They put the crown on her head  
N-"wow this si a surprise. But I'm honored you nominated and voted  
fore me."  
B-"The same goes for me. I'm honored you voted for me."  
M-"Now it's time for the king and queen to have their dance." And  
they both walked to the dance floor holding hands. they danced again  
both feeling happy. They spent the rest of the nights catching up with  
friends.

End of chapter 16

Next chapter  
Graduation  
More wedding plans.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Summary It's been 1 month since prom. Brooke pretty much has patched things up with Peyton. And even has formed a friendship with Haley. And still planning their wedding. Nathan is tight with Lucas and Jake.

Setting gym  
It's less than 1 hour before they graduates high school. All of them are excited about their futures. Brooke and Nathan are off in a corner by themselves. Brooke is helping him with his gown.  
B-"There you look handsome."  
N-"Brooke this has got to be the most unattractive thing I've ever worn."  
B-"I think you look quite sexy."  
N-"Can't believe I'm about to graduate high school." Brooke wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck. Nathan put his on her waist.  
B-"I'm proud of you Nathan. You showed people that you can do anything you want."  
N-"Well you helped me to get here. After Haley and I split up. I didn't care about anything anymore." Nathan put his hands on her cheeks.  
N-"That is until you came into my life. Never thought we would ever date. Let alone get married. But I was glad I was wrong. Now I have you. And nothing could go wrong." Brooke put a hand to his cheek.  
B-"I will have to agree with you there Nathan. But when I look into the future. All I can see is you. I can't picture my life without you in it Nathan."  
N-"I love you Mrs. Scott."  
B-"I love you too Mr Scott." Nathan leaned down to kiss her. They kissed for a few seconds. Before they needed air. Brooke wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. Nathan pulled her close. Brooke pulled back.  
B-"Come on lets go find the gang."  
N-"Right behind you." Brooke held out her hand for Nathan to take. He took her hand and walked behind her.

Couple minutes later. They found Lucas and Peyton in a corner kissing. They walked up behind them. Lucas and Peyton not aware that anyone was there. Nathan decided to ruin the moment.  
N-"God you two get a room." Finally they pulled apart. Not looking to happy. Lucas turned to Nathan.  
L-"You should be the one to talk little brother. We saw the two of you going at it a few minutes ago."  
N-"Yeah I know. Couldn't help it my wife it hot. Can't ever resist her."  
B-"Nathan." starting to blush.  
P-"Hey Brooke how's the wedding coming along?"  
B-"Good almost finished. That reminds me Nathan. Have you guys been fitted for your tuxes yet?"  
N-"No why can't I wear what I wore the first time."  
B-"Because dear it wouldn't go with what I'm wearing."  
N-"I know just kidding. We have an appointment next week."  
L-"God I hate tuxes."  
P-"Well I think you look good in a tux."  
L-"Well they aren't comfortable."  
B-"I have to agree with Peyton on one thing. But my husband doesn't look to bad in a tux. He looks mighty fine in one just like James Bond." Nathan turned a little red.  
Lucas laughed at Nathan.  
P-"What are you chuckling about honey?"  
L-"Never thought I would see the day when I would see Nathan Scott blushing."  
N-"I'm not blushing."  
L-"Yes you were. I think it's funny."  
N-"Can't help it sometimes. When a beautiful woman. Like my wife is. Says something like that. Can't help turn a little red. See I can make her blush if I wanted to."  
B-"Don't even think about it."

Then Jake and Haley walked up to them. Nathan pulled Brooke closer to him. And wrapped his arms around her waist. Brooke laid her hands on top of Nathan's lacing their fingers together. They all talked a little bit.  
B-"Haley can I ask you for a favor?"  
H-"Depends on what that favor it."  
B-"I want to ask you if you would also sing in our wedding?"  
H-"I don't know Brooke. I've never sang in front of alot of people before. Just Lucas and Nathan."  
B-"You wouldn't be singing alone. You will be doing a duet with Jake."

Jake turned to Brooke in shock.  
J-"IT would be nice if you would ask me first Brooke. How do you know I want to?"  
N-"Brooke you didn't ask him."  
B-"What I was getting to that." Brooke turned to Jake and Haley.  
B-"Would you two sing at or wedding? Put you two together. It would sound beautiful. Please pretty please will you sing." Brooke stuck out her bottom lip out. And made a sad face.  
H-"Not the face. But yes I would be happy to sing." Brooke turned to Jake.  
B-"So what do you say Jake will you?"  
J-"Yes I will sing."  
B-"Thanks the both of you."  
H-"It's the face."  
B-"Hey it works on Nathan. Thought I would try it."  
N-"Well I can't ever resist that face." Nathan kissed her cheek.

Then Karen and Deb walked up to them.  
K-"Well you guys ready to graduate?"  
All-"yes."  
D-"Nathan I want to get a picture of you and Brooke."  
N-"Mom you have enough pictures of us."  
D-"Yeah but not a graduation picture. Come on just one."  
N-"Oh alright. But just one. You went ballistic on prom night."  
D-"Well you two are a cute couple."  
N-"Yeah I know that too."  
L-"You think very highly of yourself."  
N-"No I don't. But I can't believe you would think that way about me. Nice to know how you really feel about us. All I was trying to say was. In my eyes we are a cute couple. But that is just me. I happen to be in love with this woman. Can't help it man. And I'm sorry if you guys have a problem with it. I don't care. Nothing can keep me from loving her."

Nathan stopped when he felt Brooke pulling his face toward hers.  
B-"Nathan it's ok. He didn't mean to be sounding rude. But we were voted cute couple." The rest stood amazed at how Brooke can calm him down. No one else could so that but her.  
B-"Hey I know you love me. Just the way I love you. And nothing anybody says or does can change that."  
N-"Yeah I know you are right."  
B-"I'm always right."  
N-"OK now you are just being a smart-ass."  
B-"Yeah but you love me anyways."  
N-"That I do." Nathan turned to Lucas.  
N-"Sorry for blowing up at you man."  
L-"It's ok."

D-"Ok how about all of you for a group shot." They all groaned. But turned for a picture. The guys behind the girl. With their arms around the middle.  
D-"Ok everyone all smile now." They all smiled and Deb took a picture.  
D-"Ok I need just one with Brooke and Nathan." The rest of them moved. Brooke turned around so she was facing Nathan. They wrapped their arms around each others waist. They stood cheek to cheek.  
D-"Ok smile you two." And they both smiled.  
N-"Hey mom can you take one more?"  
D-"Sure with who."  
N-"Me and my bother." Lucas surprised at that.  
B-"Honey it's my brother and I."  
N-"Whatever."  
D-"Ok you two." Lucas walked over to where Nathan stood. They wrapped their arms around the others shoulder.  
K-"Wait I want one too."  
D-"Ok now smile." And they both smiled.

1 hour into graduation.  
Brooke was seated between Peyton and Lucas.  
Principal-"Jake Jageliski, Haley James." And the walked up to get their diploma. "Peyton Sawyer, Brooke Scott, Lucas Scott, and Nathan Scott." After that is was all over.  
P-"I present to you all the class of 2006." And they clapped and cheered. And everyone was sworded with people congratulated them. Brooke and Nathan turned to each other. And they both ran into each others arms. Nathan picked her up off the ground and spun her around. Then her set her down.  
N-"We did honey."  
B-"Yes we did babe."  
N-"Now we have the rest of our lives ahead of us."  
B-"Can't wait." Nathan leaned down and kissed her. Both of them are happy where their lives are ahead.

End of chapter 17  
Next chapter  
Grooms dinner  
The wedding.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
Background info.  
It's been 2 months since graduation. And 2 days before the wedding.

Setting Brooke and Nathan's apartment.  
Brooke walked into the apartment. To find Nathan, Lucas, Jake and Tim. Sitting on the couch watching baseball on TV. She wasn't surprised to see them there. Ever since Nathan patched things up with everyone. they all been hanging out at their apartment.  
B-"Hey guys." She said with a smile.  
T-"Hey Brooke. What's up?"  
B-"Nothing much. Been really busy with last minute things before the wedding." Brooke put her keys and purse on the kitchen counter. And walked behind the back of the couch. And wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck from behind. Nathan put his hands over hers. Brooke leaned down and said.  
B-"Hey baby."  
N-"Hey yourself baby." He reached up and brought her head down to kiss her. Brooke responded like she usually does. But they knew other people were in the room. So they pulled back.  
N-"I missed you today." Nathan didn't see Tim rolling his eyes.  
T-"Nate my man. It's only been 4 hours."  
N-"Shove it Tim. I love my wife. And I miss her when I'm not with her.

B-"Nathan just ignore him. He's just jealous." Brooke let go of Nathan and stood up  
B-"I'm going to take a bath. Give me an hour. Then I'm all yours after that."  
T-"Can I join you Brooke." Brooke stopped and turned around.  
B-"You wish Tim." Then she walked into the bedroom. To get a pair of short and a t-shirt. Then walked into the bathroom.

Nathan turned back to the guys.  
N-"Ok guys you have 1 hour. Then you got to go."  
T-"Why we are hanging out having a good time."  
N-"Well I want to spend some alone time with my wife."  
T-"I will say it again man. You are whipped dude."  
N-"And proud of it."

About 2 hours later. Brooke came out of the bathroom. To find that there was soft music playing. Two places were set at the table. With the lights down low. And candles lit. And something that smelled wonderful. She couldn't believe all of this. She turned to see Nathan standing there wearing a tux. Brooke smiled.  
B-"What is all of this?"  
N-"I just wanted to give our last night. Before we get remarried to be special."

Brooke walked up to Nathan. And wrapped her arms around his neck. Nathan wrapped his around her waist.  
B-"Every day that I'm with you Nathan Scott is special."  
N-"I feel the same way about you. But I want to. So go in the bedroom. I laid out out your dress."  
B-"But."  
N-"No buts. Just turn around and walk into the bedroom and change."  
B-"Ok I will be right back." Brooke turned and walked towards the bedroom.

Brooke walked into the bedroom and closed the door. She slowly walked over to the bed. And picked up a note that was laying on top of the dress.  
N-"Brooke picked out this dress. Because it reminds me how beautiful you are." Brooke smiled and thinking how did I get so lucky. She eased out of her clothes and into the dress.She walked over to her dresser to get a pair of black nylons. And a black pair of shoes from the closet.

After she was dressed she walked back out. Nathan's back was to her. She cleared her throat. Nathan turned around. And in his eyes. Saw the most beautiful woman in the world.They both stared at each other. And made their way towards each other. When they were closer they wrapped their arms around each other.  
N-"God you look radiant."  
B-"Thanks you don't look to bad yourself."  
N-"Come on dinner is ready."  
B-"What have you been us to?"  
N-"Nothing can't a husband do something romantic for his wife."  
B-"Of course. I'm just shocked."  
N-"Well I wanted to do it. So come on and sit down."

Nathan reached out his hands for her to take. She took his hand. And they walked over to the table. Nathan pulled out her chair. She smiled at him and then sat down in her chair.  
N-"Now just stay here and don't move." Nathan walked over to the kitchen. And took two covered trays out of the oven. He took one at a time to the table. He sat Brooke's down first.  
N-"No peaking."  
B-"Yes sir." Giving him the salute. Nathan smirked at her. And went back to get his. And brought it back to the table. Uncovering both dishes. Brooke smiled when she saw what the meal was. It was the same meal they had on their first date. She smiled at Nathan.  
B-"Nathan." She said with tears in her eyes.  
N-"Can't believe you remember this." Nathan reached over to wipe her tears away.  
N-"How can I forget our first date."  
B-"That was the night. I feel in love with you."  
N-"dido babe."

Nathan walked back to the kitchen. To get a bottle of wine and two glasses. Brooke looked at him questionly.  
N-"What mom brought it for us." And he poured two glasses of wine. And sat down.  
B-" I still can't believe you did all of this for me." Nathan reached over and cupped her cheek.  
N-"Well believe it. And get use to it."  
B-"You really know how to treat a woman Mr. Scott."  
N-"Comes easily when I'm with you."

And they both started eating.  
B-"So Nate how's everything going at your end. Everyone get fitter for tuxes and they fit alright?"  
N-"Yeah we have out final fitting tomorrow. Before the rehearsal. Everything going ok on your end?"  
B-"Yeah. I'm just glad I have help."  
N-"We are going to have a beautiful wedding."  
B-"I hope so. Alot of people are coming."  
N-"I wouldn't know or care. As long as you are standing right beside me."  
B-"Everything is happening so fast."  
N-"Yeah but I wouldn't have it any other way."  
B-"Me neither."

After they were done. Nathan pulled himself away from the table. And took his and Brooke's plates to the kitchen. Brooke started to help.  
N-"Oh no you don't. This night is for your enjoyment. So sit back and enjoy."  
B-"You are too much do you know that."  
N-"Yeah my mother tells me that. When I'm being unreasonable."  
B-"You unreasonable no." She said joking about it. Because she knows he can be like that. When he wants things his own way.

Brooke went over to the stereo. And put in another CD in. And a slow song filled the apartment. Brooke turned to Nathan.  
B-"Nathan come dance with me." Nathan walked over to her. And pulled her into his arms. Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck. And they held onto each other. Nathan pulled her closer. Brooke inhaled the scent of Nathan's cologne. Brooke pulled away from Nathan to look at him.  
B-"Nathan I don't know what I could say. To express the way I feel at this moment. And one comes to mind. I have never felt so loved and safe. And protected in all of my life. Than I have in these last couple of months. And this wonderful night. Just when I think you can't get anymore romantic. You go and do something like this. And I have to be the luckiest woman. To have gotten. Such a wonderful, sweet romantic husband. And I'm glad I'm your wife." Nathan leaned down to kiss her. And pulled back after a few seconds.

Nathan smiled at her.  
N-"Brooke you don't have to thank me. I just wanted to show you. How much you mean to me. I'm going to make you happy. For the rest of my life. And I'm glad you picked me to be your husband." Brooke brought his head down for a kiss. As the kiss became hotter. They pulled back. Brooke looked Nathan in the eye.

B-"Nathan make love to me." Nathan swept her up in his arms. While his kissed her. And walked into their bedroom. And closed the door with his foot. And set her down on the floor. Nathan slowly pulled down the straps of her dress. He broke off the kiss. To run kisses along her neck and shoulders. Brooke slipped the jacket off of his shoulders. And both Brooke's dress and Nathan's jacket were on the floor. Soon followed Nathan's shirt. They both finished dressing. Nathan picked her up. And gently laid her down on the bed. Nathan slowly lowered himself onto the bed and on top of her. Brooke cupped his face. And eased his head down for a kiss. And they kissed gently. And they both were taken to a place. They went together.

After they finished. Nathan rolled over onto his back. And pulled into his arms. Brooke rested her head on his chest.  
B-"I love you Nathan."  
N-"I love you too Brooke."  
B-"So we are getting married in 2 days. Are you nervous at all?"  
N-"No I don't feel nervous. Just anxious. And this time. We have people around us that love us and support us."  
B-"Yeah we are lucky." She yawned.  
N-"Get some sleep honey."  
B-"Yeah." She leaned up for a kiss.  
N-"I love you."  
B-"I love you too." And they both fell asleep.

The next morning. Brooke woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. She winced when the sun was shining in her face. She heard Nathan groan. She rolled over to answer the phone. She spoke rather harshly into the phone.  
B-"This better be important. For you to be calling at 7:30 in the morning. Some of us like to sleep in."  
L-"Well good morning to you too."  
B-"Lucas what do you want this early in the morning?"  
L-"I want to talk to Nathan."  
B-"Just a second."

Brooke rolled over and tried to wake up Nathan.  
B-"Nathan." But didn't wake up. So she shook him.  
N-"What Brooke?" He said rudely.  
B-"Phone is for you."  
N-"Who is it?"  
B-"Lucas."  
N-"What does he want?"  
B-"I don't know. But tell him the next time he calls this early. I'm going to kick his ass." She handed the phone to him. And rolled back over and fell back asleep.

Nathan got of the phone.  
N-"What do you want jackass?"  
L-"Just wanted to know. If you were still up for shooting hoops later?"  
N-"Yeah but why did you have to call this early for? Better hope Brooke isn't in a pissed off mood all day. Or I'm going to kill you. You know how grouchy she can be in the morning." Brooke heard that and kicked him hard in the leg.  
N-"Ouch what was that for?"  
B-"I heard that jackass." Nathan laughed.  
L-"Did I heard a spat between you two?"  
N-"No but I'll talk to you later."  
L-"The guys and I will be at your place at 10."  
N-"Ok I'll be ready." And he hung up the phone. And rolled over and wrapped his arms around her. And pulled her closer.

2 hours later both Brooke and Nathan are awake. And getting ready in the bathroom.  
B-"Nathan move over you are hogging the sink."  
N-"It's a small bathroom Brooke. But I'll be done in a minute." Then there was a knock at the door.  
B-"Tell you what you finish her. And I'll answer the door." And kissed him on the cheek.  
N-"Thanks babe." And Brooke walked out.

Brooke walked to the door and opened it. To find Lucas, Jake and Tim were on the other side.  
B-"Hey guys come in. Nathan is just in the bathroom. Lucas walked in and kissed her cheek.  
L-"Well this is the hello I like."  
B-"Next time don't call so early. Or I'll have to kill you." And she walked to the kitchen.  
T-"What did you do that pissed her off?'  
L-"I called here at 7:30 to talk to Nathan."  
T-"I could have told you that was a bad idea. I did that once. And I thought she was going to kill me. The next time she saw me." Brooke gave them both a deadly stare.  
L-"Brooke Peyton told me to tell you. That she and the other girls. Will meet you at the bridal shop."  
B-"Thanks Luke." Nathan came out of the bathroom.  
N-"Hey guys I'll be right there. I have to find some shoes I'll be right out." He walked into the bedroom and came back out.  
N-"Ok I'm ready to go."

Brooke went over to him. And handed him a pop tart and a bottle of powerade.  
B-"Here you have to eat."  
N-"Thanks honey you are always taking care of me."  
B-"That is my job." And kissed him.  
B-"So I'll see you tonight?"  
N-"Yeah what time does rehearsal start?"  
B-"It's starts at 6:30."  
N-"Yeah I'll see you then."  
B-"I love you."  
N-"I love you too." And kissed her one last time and then left with the guys.

At the river court the guys were shooting around.  
L-"So are you nervous about tomorrow?"  
N-"A little. But I know that the best thing. I ever did was asking her to marry me. And I've never been more happier in all of my life. My life didn't seem complete without her. But now that I can think about is. How my life is more complete with her. Even that night of the party.I didn't set out to find anybody. After Haley and I were over. But that night I saw she needed help. So I went and helped her out. And the most amazing thing happened. Brooke let her guard down. And I saw a person who was lost. And who was hurt just like I was. That night was the first time. I saw Brooke brake down and cry. And all I wanted to do was. Help her feel less pain. She was just like me. But I never regret. The things I have done with Brooke. She is my life guys. I look into the future. And all i can see is her. Her and I growing old together. I know there might be some tough roads ahead. But we can face them together."  
J-"Well I'm happy for you Nathan. I've never seen you this happy. And I've known you since grade school."  
N-"And this is because. For the first time in my life. My life is complete full. I have parents that love me. Dad talks to me more. Than someone who can intimidate. I have an uncle I'm just starting to get to know. A brother I am finally getting along with. Have good friends. And a woman who loves me. And I love her so much. It hurts to think I could have lost her."  
T-"And you are about to remarry her."  
N-"And I can't wait. Standing in front of your family and friends. But I am happy with her."

At the bridal shop. Brooke walks in to see Stacey, Courtney, Peyton, Haley and Sarah in the shop.  
B-"Hey girls."  
Girls-"Hey Brooke."  
P-"So how was your night?"  
B-"It was completely beautiful. Nathan ordered from the restaurant. When we ate on our first date He was dressed in a tux. We ate by candle light. Soft music was playing. Then we danced. And then we made love. And I was mighty pissed off when. Lucas called at 7:30 in the morning. Just to see if Nathan still wanted to shoot hoops this morning. But he has been busy."  
H-"So are you nervous about tomorrow?"  
B-"Yeah but all woman are on their wedding day."  
S-"I sure was when I married Mark. But I don't regret marrying him. Or having Nathan. They complete my life."

B-"Speaking of the other Nathan in my life. How is he doing. Haven't seen him much lately."  
S-"He is growing like a weed. Here I wanted to give you something." Sarah pulled out a picture of little Nathan. And handed it to Brooke.  
S-"This is Nathan at his 6 months pictures." Brooke took the picture and looked at it.  
B-"My god he is so cute. Looks just like his daddy."  
S-"Yes he does. And there is one more thing. I wanted to ask you."  
B-"Go ahead."  
S-"Mark and I wanted to know if. You and Nathan would be Nathan's godparents."

Brooke didn't know what to say to Sarah. But she hugged her.  
B-"Sarah I don't know what to say. But other than really honored. I would have to talk to Nathan about it. But I know he's just as attached to him as I am."  
S-"Just let us know."  
B-"I'll talk to Nathan about it tonight." Brooke turned to everyone else.  
B-"Ok girls. Everyone fitted for their dresses?"  
All-"Yes Brooke."  
B-"Ok We will bring our dresses to the club today. And then we'll have lunch and to the spa."  
C-"Sounds like a plan. Stacey and I will meet you over there."  
B-"Sarah how did you get here?"  
S-"Mark dropped me off."  
B-"Then you can come with me."  
S-"I don't know Brooke. Maybe it should be you and your friends."  
B-"Sarah you are my friend. I hope you know that."  
S-"Brooke I'm really honored to be in your wedding. But we haven't known each other that long. And I don't want to intrude."

Brooke turned to the other girls.  
B-"Girls I will meet you at the club."  
P-"We'll see you there." Brooke turned to Sarah.  
B-"Sarah you are much of my friend. As any of those other girls. You gave me a ear to lean on. When I needed it the most. And there are some things I can tell you. That I can't to the other girls."  
S-"Like what?"  
B-"What it's like to be married. And like you. I don't regret marrying Nathan. He is the love of my life. And I can come to you. When things become hard for Nathan and I. I never had any sisters growing up. You and Peyton are like sisters to me. And you know as well as I do. Our husbands can be stubborn when they want to."  
S-"Don't I know it."  
B-"And for Nathan and I. It's fun to do something with another married couple. So please come."  
B-"Yeah I'm going to call Mark. He told me to call him when I was done."  
B-"Yeah I'm going to call Nathan. I haven't talk to him in a while."'  
S-"Just want to hear his voice."  
B-"Yeah. The other girls make fun of me."  
S-"Don't worry I'm the same way."

Brooke turned and dialed Nathan's cell. It kept ringing for a bit.  
N-"Hello?"  
B-"Hey honey it's me."  
N-"Me who?"  
B-"Nathan."  
N-"I knew it was you."  
B-"you better."  
N-"Well no one else calls me honey except my mom. but she doesn't have a sexy voice like yours."  
B-"Nathan you are making me blush."  
N-"so what are you going to do now?"  
B-"Well just got done with our fittings. Then we are going to head over to the club. Then have lunch and then going to the spa."  
N-"Sounds like fun."  
B-"So still shooting hoops with the guys?"  
N-"No right now everyone is getting fitted again. Then we are going to have lunch. Then drop our stuff at the club. Then go shoot hoops after that."  
B-"I hope you asked mark to go with you guys."  
N-"God I'm such a jerk. I didn't even say anything. He is here now with little Nathan."  
B-"Nathan I'm not trying to get you to do something. You don't want to do."  
N-"No it's just with all of us being friends again."  
B-"I know what you mean Nathan. But they are our friends too."  
N-"Yeah I'll invite him. And if he says no. I'll keep asking."  
B-"Nathan you have a good heart."  
N-"Well I better go. But I'll see you tonight."  
B-"Yes you will. And I love you."  
N-"I love you too." And they both hung up their phones.

Brooke and Sarah got off the phone at the same time. Both has smiles on their faces.  
S-"Mark says I should go and have fun. But I feel guilty that. I'll be having fun. While he is by himself with the baby."  
B-"Nathan is going to ask him. To hang with him and the other guys. So don't worry. Were going to have fun. So come on."  
S-"Ok."  
B-"Let's go." And they walked out the door.

At the tux shop Nathan just got off the phone. And turned to the guys. With a smile on his face. Nathan walked over to Mark.  
N-"Mark I was wondering if you would like to come with us. To get lunch and play some hoops later."  
M-"No I can't. Sarah just called. She's going with Brooke and the other girls. So there is no one to watch Nathan."  
N-"He can come with us. Come on it will be fun."  
M-"ok but only if you are sure."  
N-"mark I know we haven't been as close. As we have been. And I'm sorry about that. But you are a friend. And I want you to be part of this. With the rest of us."  
M-"Beats going home. Yeah we'll join you guys."  
N-"Come on let's go and have fun."  
M-"So how's married life?"  
N-"My life is complete now. I don't know what I would do without her. I know there are going to be rough roads ahead. But I know this is what I want. Brooke is who I want to spend the rest of my life with her. The best thing I ever did was asking her to marry me."  
M-"Man you don't have to tell me that. Cause that is how I feel about Sarah. Even though we got married Young and had Nathan. But now that I have them both. I can't imagine my life without either one of them. I don't know about you. But I miss Sarah. If we been away from each other for a long period of times. All my single friends think I've gone nuts."

Nathan couldn't believe someone felt the same way he did."  
N-"I get how you feel there Mark. I feel the same way about Brooke. She's brought me so much joy. And I was close to losing her at one point. But she fought her way back to me. And I found my way back to her. After I was in my accident. I found the love of my life. And most of all. She said yes. When I asked her to marry me. After a week of officially dating. I'm already married. But tomorrow I marry my wife for the second time. I couldn't love her more now. Then I did when I married her the first time."  
M-"Nathan anyone can see that you and Brooke. Are head over heels in love with each other."  
N-"Come on let's get out of here."  
M-"Right behind you."

6:15 that night. The girls arrived first. Dan, Deb, Karen, Keith met them in the lobby.  
B-"Hey everyone how's everyone feeling?"  
All-"Good."  
Karen-"So how are you doing Brooke?"  
B-"Getting a little nervous." That is when Brooke's parent saw her.  
Mary-"Brooke what are you doing here?" Brooke froze in place.  
B-"I'm waiting for Nathan. Deb and Dan are giving me the wedding I always dreamed of. And I'm not afraid to say. They have been more of my parents now. Then you two have been all my life. They helped me threw the crisis with Nathan. And also were there for me when I was in my accident."  
Mark-"What accident?"  
B-"Was in a serious accident a couple months ago. I almost died. Nathan was the one who kept encouraging me to come back. And I did to him. But do you know who wasn't there. It was my own parents."

Both Mark and Mary were shocked by this.  
Mary-"Why didn't you tell us?"  
B-"You both made it pretty clear. The last time we talked. I was no longer welcome in your lives. But that is ok. I now know what it's like to have a family. And someone who loved me completely."  
Mark-"You can't get married without us."  
B-"Watch me. I'm already married. We are doing this because. Nathan and I want to share our lives. With all of these people. Who have supported us threw everything."  
Mark-"Who's walking you down the aisle."  
B-"Dan and Nathan's brother Lucas."

Brooke looked at her parents.  
B-"I can't believe I'm about to say this. But if you can support Nathan and I. And can except us as husband and wife. I would like you two to come. But if you can't do that. Then don't come and then stay away from me. I have a future with Nathan. No one is going to come between us."  
Mary-"Brooke your dad and I were talking. And we want to talk about a few things. But when you are ready. All of us can sit down and talk."  
B-"I've learned threw my accident and Nathan's. That life is to short. To hold grudges. So I invite you both to join us tonight. And after the wedding is over we will talk."  
Mark-"We would like that." Brooke did something that she never did before. She went and hugged both her parents Both her parents wrapped their arms around their daughter. And Brooke held onto her parents.

That is when Nathan and the guys showed up. He looked around to see everyone else there. But didn't see Brooke and her parents.  
N-"Ok everyone where is my wife. I need to hold her for just a minute." When Brooke turned around when she heard Nathan's voice. she let go of her parents. And turned around to face Nathan. She smiled when she turned around.  
B-"I'm right here honey." Nathan smiled and walked over to Brooke. That is when Nathan noticed Brooke's parents.  
N-"What are you doing here?" Nathan's whole face turned to anger. Brooke saw his face change.  
N-"Nathan it's ok."  
N-"No it's not ok. I'm not going to stand by. And watch while they hurt you."

Brooke turned to everyone else.  
B-"You all go in. I'm going to talk to my husband alone for a second." And they all walked in. Brooke took Nathan's hand and walked outside.  
B-"Honey I know you are just trying to protect me. But it's ok I invited them."  
N-"Why would you do that?"  
B-"Baby I want to try and patch things up with my parents. They also seem they want to reach out. If I don't try. I will always wonder what might have been. And I don't want to live like that."  
N-"Ok they can stay. And I'm happy that you are all trying."  
B-"Nathan you have taught me. To believe in people. And now to hold grudges. And that life is to short.Live in the present and not they past." Nathan put a hand to her cheek.  
N-"I admire you Brooke. And love you so much more."  
B-"I love you too Nathan." Nathan leaned down to kiss her. Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck. and pulled him closer. Once again they were pulled into their own world. After a few seconds they pulled apart.  
B-"God I missed you."  
N-"I missed you too baby."

Just then Lucas popped his head out.  
L-"Sorry to break up your moment. But the minister is waiting."  
N-"God I forgot about that."  
B-"Come on babe we have to get in there." Nathan and Brooke walked back inside.

1 1/2 after the rehearsal. They all sat down for dinner. As dinner ended. Lucas tapped his glass and stood up.  
L-"I would like to purpose a toast to Brooke and Nathan. I wish you both all the happiness in the world. You both deserve it. SO here is to the couple." And they all toasted.

Dan and Deb stood up.  
Dan-"I want to thank all of you for sharing this event with us. I have to admit when Nathan told me he got married. I didn't like it. I thought Nathan lost his mind. But when he told me that. If I didn't accept it. That he wouldn't be in my life. And I didn't want that. But then I got to know Brooke more. And I could tell she loved my son. And he loved her. And proud that she is my daughter-in-law. But you are like the daughter I wanted but never had. And Nathan I'm proud of you. I know I've been hard on you. All of your life. And I'm proud that you are my son. And wish you all the best. To Nathan and Brooke." Nathan leaned over to kiss her.

After dinner was over. And they were all getting ready to go.  
B-"you ready to go home baby?"  
N-"Yeah." And they walked over to the others.  
B-"Nathan and I are going home."  
P-"Oh no you are not."  
B-"And why can I not do home?"  
P-"Because."  
B-"Because why?"  
P-"Cause you are not to see him. Until tomorrow."  
N-"Hey I never agreed to that."  
P-"To bad. Brooke now say good night. Then you are going home with Haley and I. And don't argue with me."  
B-"Ok alright. I see I'm out numbered. Now can I have a few minutes alone. With my husband please." And they left them alone.

Brooke turned to Nathan.  
N-"I don't think I like this plan."  
B-"I don't either. But It's worth it in the end."  
N-"Ok I don't have to like it. but after tomorrow. I don't want to spend another night away from you."  
B-"You got yourself a deal." And they leaned in for a kiss. They broke the kiss after a few seconds. To catch their breaths.  
N-"Ok you have to go now. Or I'll never going to let you go."  
B-"Ok and i Love you."  
N-"I love you too baby." And kissed her one last time. Then broke the kiss. And they both went their own ways. But they kept looking back at each other.

End of chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
Nathan and Brooke's wedding day.

Setting  
Brooke and Nathan's apartment.  
Nathan woke up and felt the other side of the bed. When he felt it was empty. He sat up quickly and looked around. He got out of bed and went to search for Brooke.

Nathan came out of the bedroom. To see Jake, Lucas, and Tim asleep in the living room. In his search for Brooke.  
N-"Brooke where are you baby?" And went to see if she was in the bathroom. To find she wasn't there. Waking up the other three.  
L-"Nate what's wrong bro?"  
N-"I can't find Brooke." Lucas walked over to him.  
L-"Nate calm down."  
N-"Lucas I won't calm down. My wife is missing." Lucas started chuckling.  
N-"I don't know why you think. My wife is missing funny."  
L-"I'm not laughing at that man. But she's not missing. She is with Peyton and Haley. At Peyton's house."

Nathan sighed.  
N-"Oh thank god."  
J-"Nate I think you are just nervous."  
N-"Why would I be nervous."  
J-"You are getting married today."  
N-"Yeah that is right. But never felt so right."  
N-"Now I'm going to take a shower. Brooke will kill me if I am late."  
T-"How would she know if you were?"  
N-"Don't underestimate my wife Tim. She would know."  
T-"I wonder how she is doing at this moment."  
L-"Probably getting ready herself." Nathan walked off to the bathroom.

15 minutes later he was in front of the mirror. When he heard the phone ring.  
L-"Nate telephone." Nathan came out of the bathroom. Wearing nothing but a towel.  
N-"Who is it. I'm kind of busy here."  
L-"What do I look like your secretary?"  
N-"Watch it dick-head."  
L-"No need to take my head off. Here is the phone."

Nathan took the phone from Lucas.  
N-"Hello?"  
B-"There is that sexy voice I've missed."  
N-"Brooke?"  
B-"The one and only. What are you up to?"  
N-"Just got out of the shower."  
B-"I missed you last night. Was hard sleeping in a bed without you next to me."  
N-"I hear you on that."  
B-"Well I better go. I have alot of things to do today. But I just wanted to hear you voice."  
N-"I don't like being away from you this long."  
B-"Me neither. But we'll see each other in like 12 hours."  
N-"That long. Can't wait to see you."  
B-"I'll see you then."  
N-"I will be waiting at the end of the aisle."  
B-"I love you Nathan."  
N-"I love you too Brooke." And they both hung up the phone.

Nathan turned around with a smile.  
L-"By the look on your face. Let me take a wild guess. It was Brooke."  
N-"All I have to do it hear my wife's voice. To calm me down or smile."  
T-"We know that Nate. But today is the last day as a bachelor."  
N-"Tim I haven't been a bachelor for a while. I've been a husband for 8 months now. And before you say anything Tim. I haven't been thins happy in all my life. Before Brooke all that really mattered to me was. Partying, girls, and basketball. But all the changed when I started hanging out with Brooke. She and I are more alike in so many ways. We talked about why we never dated before. And we both said the same things. We are too much alike. That is why we dated people who were different than us. That with the person who was different would balance each other out. But we were completely wrong. Brooke and I we balance each other out. We know what the other person is thinking or feeling. Like I said the night of her accident. She knows what to say to me. To make me feel better. Or if I don't feel like talking. All she has to do it hug me or hold me. I don't even have to ask. She just does it. And I feel a sense of peace when I'm in her arms. Or I'm just holding her. It feels right. You guys say I'm whipped and that is ok. But totally not true. Guys I'm just simply very much in love with my wife. She comes first in my life. From this day on till the day I die. One day you all will find that someone you want to spend your life with. Then you will know how I feel. And it's the best feeling in the world. Now guys as much fun as this is. We have a wedding to attend to today. So lets get going." They all got dressed and walked out the door.

At the beauty salon. Brooke and the other girls are getting their hair done.  
Stylist-"So Brooke how are you holding up today?"  
B-"Nervous. I know it's the right choice. I just want everything to go smoothly."  
P-"Brooke relax everything will be fine."  
H-"Yeah Brooke try and enjoy today."  
B-"I know I'm just anxious to see Nathan again."  
Stacey-"You will in a few hours."  
B-"Last night was restless for me. Nathan and I haven't spent a night apart since we got married. You get use to sleeping next to somebody. It's hard to sleep without that person."  
Sara-"I hear you on that one girl. I can't fall asleep without Mark's arms around me."  
Sara & Brooke-"It makes you feel safe." They said together. And they both laughed.  
Stylist-"So did you guys write your own vows?"  
B-"Yes we did along with the traditional vows."  
H-"Hard to believe how things turned out. Jake and I fell in love. Lucas and Peyton are together and in love. And Nathan and Brooke fell in love and blissfully in love. And are about to get married for the second time."  
B-"And we are all happy and in love. With the men we are meant to be with."  
P-"Amen to that."

2 hours later the girls have their hair done. And walked into the club. To meet Deb and Dan along with Brooke's parents.  
B-"Hey everyone."  
Deb-"How are you holding up?"  
B-"Nervous but I know it will be ok. Once I see Nathan."  
Deb-"Speaking of Nathan. He and the other guys are here."  
B-"That is good to hear."  
Deb-"Come on let's get you to a room. Do you want anyone to help you with your dress and stuff."  
B-"yes but I don't want to put it on until more closer to the wedding. And if it wouldn't be to much to ask. I would like it if it were you helping me. The girls would help but they are doing their own stuff."  
Deb"I would like that very much. Ok girls let's get started."

1 hour later all the girls but Brooke are dressed.  
P-"Brooke I'm going to find the guys. Do you need anything done?"  
B-"Yes you can give Nathan my wedding band. he is going to need it. And bring back his for me."  
P-"OK but it might take a while. He may not want to part with it. I don't think I 've ever seen him without it on."  
B-"Tell him I'll give it back. And give him this note for me."  
Brooke handed her a note.  
P-"Ok I'll be right back."  
H-"I'll go with you." And the 2 girls left.

15 minutes later Peyton and Haley have tracked down where the guys were at. And Peyton knocked.  
N-"Who is it?"  
P-"Peyton and Haley."  
N-"Come in." And they opened the door and walked in. To see all the guys in their tuxes.  
P-"Wow you guys are looking sharp."  
H-"yeah double wow."

Peyton walked over to Nathan.  
P-"Here Brooke asked me to give this to you." She handed him the note.  
N-"Anything else?"  
P-"Yes are she wanted you to have this." And handed him Brooke's wedding band.  
P-"And she needs yours back."  
N-"Why?"  
P-"You know the part I give you this ring. And then give them to each other."  
N-"Ok but don't lose it. I want it back." He took off his ring and gave it to Peyton.  
P-"It's safe with me."  
N-"It better be. Lucas you hold onto this for me." And handed the ring to Lucas.  
T-"Hey isn't part of being the best man. Holding the ring?"  
N-"Tim it is. But I would feel better if I knew it was safe."  
T-"That really hurts Nate. That you can't trust me with something as sacred as Brooke's ring. Lucas why don't you take over as bast man. Clearly I'm not the person for the job." And he stormed out of the room.  
N-"Tim. Great now what. I so do not need this."  
H-"Nate I can see why it would hurt. That you didn't trust him with something like that."  
N-"I didn't mean for him to take it like that."  
P-"Let him calm down for a bit."  
N-"ok."  
P-"We'll go and find him. Just relax."  
N"Peyton I'm nervous. And to top it all off. Tim just rushed out of here."  
P-"hey you are marrying Brooke for the second time. You should be a pro about now."  
N-"Thanks Peyton."  
P-"Anytime don't worry. We'll find Tim."  
N-"Thanks girls." Then Peyton and Haley turned around and left.

Somehow a little while later Tim ran into Brooke. Who was dressed.  
B-"hey watch it."  
T-"Sorry Brooke wasn't watching where I was going."  
B-"Why aren't you with the guys?"  
T-"I resigned as best man. Gave it to someone Nathan trusts more Lucas."  
B-"Tim come inside my room. And we can talk. I don't want Nathan to see me yet."

Brooke and Tim walked back inside the room. Brooke turned back to Tim.  
B-"Tim what are you talking about Lucas being bast man. Tim you are Nathan's best man."  
T-"Some best man. Who can't be trusted with anything right. Who does everyone think I don't have feelings or don't care."  
B-"Tim where is all of this coming from?"  
T-"You know how the best man is suppose to hold the ring. Then the best man gives it to the groom. Who then gives it to the bride."  
B-"Yeah so."  
T-"I'm a little hurt that he asked Lucas to hold the ring. Nathan said he picked Lucas because he trusts him more."  
B-"Tim I'm sure he didn't mean it like that."  
T-"I know but it still hurts that he didn't trust me."  
B-"Tim you are Nathan's best friend. No one can take that place in his life. Not Lucas and not even me. Tim you can be a goofball. But in a way I think deep down. All you really want is to be taken seriously. And wants to fall in love with a woman. That's all really a person wants. And I found that with Nathan.  
T-"Brooke I know I give Nate a hard time calling him whipped. But I've seen the way he is with you. As long as I've known him. I've never seen him or you. This truly happy. But I've seen the both of you together. And see the love you have for each other."  
B-"Tim you were one of the people. That were for Nathan and I since the beginning."  
T-"Brooke you and Nathan belong together. Anyone can see it. I knew it in junior high."  
B-"Speaking of Nathan how is he doing?"  
T-"Nervous. But I think he will calm down more. Once he sees you again."  
B-"Well why don't you get back. I'm sure Nate is stressing about you missing."  
T-"Thanks Brooke."  
B-"Anytime Tim." Tim walked to the door. And opened it. And turned around.  
T-"Brooke."  
B-"Yeah Tim."  
T-"You look beautiful." Brooke blushed a little.  
B-"Thanks Tim."  
T-"Just speaking the truth Brooke." Then he turned and left.

As hour later Haley and Peyton came back to where the guys were. They knocked and walked in. Nathan looked up.  
N-"Did you find Tim?"  
P-"Sorry Nate we looked all over. And we haven't found him."  
N"Damn where could he be?"  
P-"I don't know Nate I've never understood Tim."  
T-"That is because You've never given me a chance. You only tolerated me because you were dating Nathan."

Tim walked into the room.  
H-"Tim when did you get in here?"  
T-"Just now."  
N-"Where have you been?"  
T-"Took a walk to clear my head."  
N-"About before Tim."  
T-"Don't worry about it. It's your wedding day. You should have anyone you want. To be your best man."  
N-"Tim and that is you. I'm sorry about earlier."  
T-"It's ok if you feel the ring would be safer with Lucas. Then he should hold onto it for you. And I understand."  
N-"Why are you being so forgiving?"  
T-"Let's just say someone showed me the way."  
N-"Who?"  
T-"Your wife."  
N-"You've seen her?"  
T-"Yeah I ran into her while going to get some air. She is one amazing person. Your wife is Nate."  
N-"I know that you don't have to tell me about that man."  
T-"Just so you know she's beautiful."  
N-"She's always beautiful to me."  
T-"Then be prepare she will take your breath away."  
N-"Ok but just remember she is my wife."  
T-"I know she is."  
N-"So what do you say. Still want to be my best man. You can even hold the ring."  
T-"I would like that to stand next to you. While you say your vows." Nathan gave the ring to Tim.  
N-"Here take the ring. But please don't lose it."  
T-"You have my word."

P-"Nathan we are going to catch up with Brooke. See is she needs any help with anything."  
N-"Thanks girls for all your help."  
P&H-"You're welcome." And they both walked out the door.

A few minutes later Deb and Dan walked in.  
Deb-"Hey honey how are you holding up?"  
N-"A little nervous. My palms are sweating and I think I'm going to throw up. Other than that I'm fine."  
Dan-"All grooms are. You aren't the first man to be nervous on their wedding day."  
N-"I know once I see Brooke my nerves will calm down."  
Deb-"She looks beautiful by the way."  
N-"Yeah so Tim told me."  
Deb-"Well I have to go back and check on Brooke. Make sure she is doing all right. Nate just hang on a few more hours. Then you both can see each other."  
N-"Alright then."

4 hours later everything is set to get underway. Everyone was seated and waiting for the wedding to start. The string orchestra started playing soft music. Everyone turned around. The music of Canon D started playing. And slowly Sara and Mark started down the aisle. Followed by Stacey and Nathan's cousin Micheal. Followed by Courtney and Jake. Followed by Haley. Then followed by Peyton and Tim. When they were in place Nathan stood at the front of the aisle.

A few minutes later Brooke appeared at the back of the aisle. She and Nathan locked eyes for the longest time. When Dan and Lucas stepped on either side of her. Brooke put her arms threw theirs. When the music changed. Lucas, Brooke, and Dan slowly started walking down the aisle. Brooke and Nathan never lost eye contact with each other's. Tears started to come to Brooke. When they reached the front of the aisle. Dan and Lucas both kissed Brooke's cheek and stepped back. Nathan reached his arm out for her to take. And Brooke gladly took it. Dan took his seat next to Deb. And Lucas took his place between Tim and Jake. Brooke and Nathan walked up the rest of the way to the alter. And faced the minister.  
M-"Dearly beloved we are gathered here to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If anyone should see cause why these two should not be joined. Speak now or forever hold you peace." No one said anything.

M-"Brooke and Nathan please turn and face each other." Nathan and Brooke turned to each other. And took each other's hands.  
M-"Do you Nathan take Brooke for your wedded wife. To have and to hold. For richer or for poorer. In sickness and in health. Being faithful only unto her. Till death do you part?" Nathan smiled.  
N-"I do."  
M-"Do you Brooke take Nathan for your wedded husband. To have and to hold. For richer or for poorer. in sickness and in health. Being faithful only unto him. Till death do you part?" Brooke smiled back to him.  
B-"I do."

The minister nodded to Haley and Jake. Jake and Haley stepped out of their spots. And walked over to the two microphones. And the music started playing. Haley started singing.

H-"In this very room. There's quite enough love for one like me. And in this very room. There's quite enough joy for one like me. And there's quite enough hope. And quite enough power. To chase away any gloom. For Jesus, lord Jesus is in this very room."

J-"And in this very room. There's quite enough love for all of us. And in this very room. There's quite enough joy. For all of us. And there's quite enough hope. And quite enough power. To chase away any gloom. For Jesus, lord Jesus. In in this very room."

H&J-"And in this very room. There's quite enough love for all the world. And in this very room. There's quite enough joy for all the world. And there's quite enough hope. And quite enough power. To chase away any gloom. For Jesus, lord Jesus. Is in this very room." With that the song ended. And Haley and Jake took their places once more.

The minister turned back to Nathan and Brooke.  
M-"Brooke and Nathan have written vows for each other. Nathan you may go first." Nathan looked into Brooke's eyes.  
N-"Brooke I take you to be my wife. You are my friend, my love, and my whole world. And I love you. You are my lifeline when I am feeling sad. The way I feel about you. Couldn't compare with any other person. I take you to be my wife. You are a good person. You put up a front. And build walls up. So no one can hurt you. I put walls up around me. But someone did knock down my walls that I built up. And that would be you Brooke. You showed me I can let my guard down. And let people in. I don't want to imagine what life would be like without you. I came close to that once. And I never want to go threw that again. Brooke I give you everything that I am and have. And I hope one day. God will bless us with children. We both want very much. You are going to be a wonderful mother. Baby you have so much love to give. Brooke I love you so much. Words can't describe what I feel for you. You have my word. In front of god and these witness. I will never do anything to hurt you. And I'm going to love you until my last breath."  
M-"Brooke you may do your vows."

Brooke had tears rolling down her face. Nathan wiped the tears away.  
B-"Nathan I take you to be my husband. I love you for the wonderful man that you are. You are nice, sweet, sensitise, and kind. Most people don't see that side of you. But I see it every day that I am with you. And most of all you picked me to be your wife. I can't believe how lucky I am that you love me the way you do. And you love me for being me and no one else. And I don't have to change the way I am. For someone to love me. I have been alone for so long. It's hard sometimes to let you in. Just being in your arms is enough for me. Nathan you are my heart and soul. You are my life, my world, my friend. The love of my life. And many more things about you I love. The things you just said. Were beautiful. And they came from your heart. Nathan you make me laugh when I'm feeling down. You were there for me. When everyone else turned their backs on me. You haven't ever given up on me. I build up walls around me. And I don't let alot of people in. But you showed me. It's ok to let your guard down. And let people in. You broke down my walls I built up around me. And I hope god bless us with children. You are going to be a great dad. You may not see it. But your parents raised a good son. They made some mistakes in their life. But they did a great job raising you. I thank them they had you. Because if they didn't I wouldn't be standing in front of you today. And in front of your family and friends. And marrying you Nathan Daniel Scott. I loveyou. With all of my heart and soul. And i will keep on loving you. Until the day I die. And that is my Solomon vow to you. And I will honor you and keep you. For the rest of my life."

The minister gave Haley and Jake a nod. Which surprised Brooke. And she gave Nathan a look. Haley and Jake made their way back to the microphones. Jake saw the look on Brooke's face.  
J-"Brooke we know you don't know about this. But Nathan wanted this song to show you the way he feels about you." Brooke smiled at Nathan. And the into to I will be here started.

H&J-" Tomorrow morning if you wake up. And the sun does no appear. I, I will be here. If in the darkness we lose sight of love. Hold my hand and have no fear. Cause I, I will be here. I will be here. When you feel like being quite. When you need to speak your mind. I will listen. And I will be here. When the laughter turns to crying. Thorough the winning losing trying. We'll be together. Cause I will be here."

H&J-"Tomorrow morning if you wake up. And the future is unclear. I, I will be here. As sure of seasons are made for change. Our lifetimes are made for years. So I, I will be here. i will be here. And you can cry on my shoulder. When the mirror tells us were older. I will hold you. And I will be here. Hmm I will be here. To the promise I have made. To you and to the one. Who gave you to me. I, I will be here. And just as sure of seasons are made for change. Our lifetimes are made for years. So I, I will be here. We'll be together, I will be here." The song ended. And Haley and Jake took their places again.

The minister turned back to Nathan and Brooke.  
M-"Do we have to rings?" Both time and Peyton nodded their heads. And gave the rings to the minister. The minister gave blessings of the rings. He turned to Nathan.  
M-"Nathan take and place this ring on Brooke's finger. And repeat after me."  
M-"Brooke take and wear this ring. As a sign of my love and faithfulness. In the name of the father, and of the son, and of the holy spirit. With this ring I thee wed."  
N-"Brooke take and wear this ring. As a sign of my love and faithfulness. In the name of the father, and of the son, and the holy spirit. With this ring I thee wed." And put the ring on her finger. Where in fit perfectly once again with her engagement ring.

Then he turned to Brooke.  
M-"Brooke take this ring and place it on Nathan's finger and repeat after me."  
M-"Nathan take and wear this ring. As a sign of my love and faithfulness. In the name of the father, and of son, and the holy spirit. With this ring I thee wed."  
B-"Nathan take and wear this ring. As a sign of my love and faithfulness. In the name of the father, and of the son, and the holy spirit. With this ring I thee wed." And places the ring on Nathan's finger.

Nathan and Brooke turned their heads to the minister.  
M-"With the power invested in me. By that state on North Carolina. I now pronounce you husband and wife." He turned to Nathan.  
M-"Nathan you may kiss your bride." Nathan gently cupped her face. And slowly lowered his head down to kiss her. After a short and sweet kiss. They broke apart.  
M-"I would like to announce for the second time. Mr. and Mrs. Nathan Scott." Everyone started clapping. Nathan took Brooke's hand and they walked back down the aisle. Followed by Peyton and Tim, Haley and Lucas, Courtney and Jake, Stacey and Micheal and Sara and Mark. Everyone congratulated them.

end of chapter 16

next chapter reception


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

At the reception. Everyone is waiting for Brooke and Nathan to arrive. After the wedding they had pictures taken. Some of them with just family. Some with their parents. Some with just the girls. Some with just the guys. Some with the whole bridal party. And some of just the two of them. And some of them with little Nathan. The DJ saw the approaching.  
MC-" The lovebirds have arrived. Please join me in welcoming Mr and Mrs. Nathan Scott." Everyone started clapping. Nathan and Brooke walked hand in hand to the head table. They smiled as they walked to the table and sat down.

When the meal was over they began toasts.  
DJ-"Everyone raise your glasses. To the couple of the hour Brooke and Nathan Scott." They raised their glasses. Nathan and Brooke linked arms together. And took a sip of their champagne. And leaned in or a kiss.  
DJ-"Now the maid of honor Peyton Sawyer would like to say a few words."

Peyton took the microphone from the DJ.  
P-"First of all. I would like to thank Brooke for asking me to be her maid of honor. A couple months ago. Brooke and I had a falling out. And it was totally my fault. But since then we have become friends again. I've known Brooke since we were 5. And she's been my best friend ever since then. When we were younger. We'd tell each other what we would like our weddings to be like. And what we would find in a husband. Got to say I didn't think it would be Nathan. That she would marry. But that all changed when I saw them together. The love I see in Brooke's eyes. Are the same I see in Nathan's eyes. All you have to do is look to them to know. That they are meant for each other. I've never seen either of them this happy or in love. With Brooke all you have to do is say Nathan's name. And she lights up. Nathan and Brooke complete each other. Nathan said that himself. But here is to the happy couple. May you both live a long and happy life together. To Brooke and Nathan." And she raised her glass.  
All-"To Brooke and Nathan."

DJ-"Now the best man Tim Smith would like to say a few words." And he handed the microphone to Tim.  
T-"First I want to congratulate Nathan and Brooke. I'm happy for the both of you. I would like to thank Nahtan for asking me to be his best man. Like Peyton I've known Nathan since we were five. We've done alot together. But never in all that time. Have i ever seen him so in love. Or devoted to someone like he is with Brooke. I always knew they were meant to be. They are both so much alike. And they both had alot in common with each other. They complete each other. In ways it is kind of sickening to watch them together. But I just have to look at them to know. They love each other. They have been threw alot in the last couple of months. Both were involved in serious accidents. Within a couple months of each other. In which they both could have died. Nathan told me the only reason he had to come back. Was to be with Brooke. That is love for her made him come back. And when Brooke was in hers. I never seen him look so scared or lost in all my life. I don't know what it would be like for Nate. If she hadn't lived. I really don't think he would want to go on without her. He told us just the morning. That he found his other half of him his soul mate. And if we were lucky enough. We could find ours. Well what can I say about Brooke. Other than there isn't anyone like her in this world. After talking with her today. I can see why Nathan loves her the way he does. And she loves him the same way. To end this speech. I wish the both of you all the happiness and love in the world." Then he sat down.  
All-" To Brooke and Nathan."

DJ-"Now Lucas Scott would like to say a few words." Lucas stood up.  
L-"Wow this all seems to unreal. As most of you known Nathan and I haven't always gotten along with each other. We hated each other for most of our lives. And it's been quite a year to say at least. I made alot of mistakes this year. And wish I would I could take back. But I look at Brooke and Nathan now. I see two people who are right for each other. And I can say Brooke felt the same way Nathan did. When Nathan was in his accident. She said she couldn't imagine like without Nathan in it. I didn't know what to say to her. To reassure her that he was going to be ok. But at that time Brooke hated me. Which I couldn't blame her. But she and I got past our differences. And worked things out between us. And I was quite honored she asked me to walk her down the aisle. So here is to my brother and to my new sister in law. May your lives live as one. From this day forward."  
All-"To Brooke and Nathan."

MC-"Now we will hear from the bride and groom themselves." Nathan and Brooke stood up.  
N-"First of all Brooke and I would like to thank all of you for joining us. On our special day. We couldn't have asked for a better day. It was very special indeed. I never really cared about if I got married or not. All I cared about was basketball. That was my life. That was until Brooke entered my life. I've known Brooke practically my whole life. Believe it or not. Brooke and I were best friends once. But as we got older we drifted apart. Which was mostly our fault. But that all changed earlier this year. At a party we were both at. And I could tell she was in trouble and needed help. Cause I knew what she was going threw. Because I was feeling the same way. I saw she was in trouble and stepped into help. Ever since then she has been by my side. The more I got to know her. The more I saw a side she doesn't let most people see. But I finally broke down the walls that she builds up. When I did I saw a beautiful, smart and caring person. Who is just like me in almost every way. But soon I fell in love with her. Didn't take me very long either. As the more time I spent with her. The more I knew I found the person. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Most people are aware this. But this isn't our first wedding it's our 2nd. Alot of people were shocked when we came back here after our first wedding. Not alot of people were happy for us. But we didn't care what they thought. We knew what we felt and we didn't care what other's said. But there were people who were happy for us. And they know who they are. I would like to thank my parents. Who have been supportive of us since the beginning. And if it wasn't for them and their support. This day never would have happened. And I thank you both for that and I love you both. But most of all. I'm thankful to have this woman by my side. For the rest of my life. Brooke you have made my life complete. And I'm thankful for that. You made me see there was much more to life than just basketball. Until you I never thought what true love could be like. You turned my life around. And I want to be the best husband you deserve. And I'll love you for the rest of my days. You sweetheart are it for me. Now I will hand the microphone over to my wife."

Brooke took the microphone from Nathan. And gently leaned up to give him a quick kiss. Nathan wiped the tears from her eyes.  
B-"i would also like to thank everyone for being here today. I couldn't have asked for a better day. I want to thank Peyton, Haley, Stacey, Courtney and Sara for standing up there with me today. And I also want to thank Lucas and Dan for walking me down the aisle. And for Deb and Dan for putting all of this together. Along with Nathan you guys all showed me what it was like to be apart of a family. I never had that before. I don't consider you my in-laws. I consider you my mom and dad to me. And most of all I'm thankful to have Nathan in my life. I never knew how much love you can have for one person. But I feel that way about you. I made the right choice when I married you the first time. You Nathan Daniel Scott are the love of my life. And I wouldn't give you up for the world. I'm going to spend the rest of my life. Being a good wife to you. And loving only you." Nathan leaned down to kiss her.

DJ-"Now we'll need 15 minutes and we'll start the dance." Everyone scattered all over. Nathan took Brooke's hand and the walked off to be alone for a bit. Nathan held Brooke with her back to his chest. And wrapped his arms around her waist. They turned around when they heard someone clear their throat. They turned to see Deb and Dan and Brooke's parents standing there. Brooke looked at her parents and didn't know what to say.  
Dan-"It was a really beautiful wedding. Haven't been more proud of both of you."  
B-"We couldn't have done it without you or mom."  
Deb-"I like the sound of that. I always wanted a daughter. Now I got one. Not that I don't love you Nate."  
N-"Yeah I know mom. I just hope that one day. I can give my children. The love you guys have given me."  
Deb-"You will make a wonderful father."  
Mark-"You look beautiful Brooke."  
B-"Thanks I'm glad that you are here."  
Mary-"Thanks for inviting us. We know we haven't been there for you. But we want to change that."  
B-"Who now. Why is it now you are interested in my life? Up tell now. You could have cared less about me. Or ever acknowledge I was your daughter. You never loved me all you ever did was throw cash at me and send me on my way. Did even bother to ask me how my life was."  
Mark-"Well Dan is the one who said we were missing out. On what a special person you were. And how selfish we have been. And he is right." Brooke looked at Dan.  
B-"I don't know what to say to that."  
Dan-"Brooke you don't have to say anything. I have seen you grow into a good person. And I have seen the way you have changed Nathan. He's been alot more happier now. Then he ever has been. And it's mostly because of you."  
B-"Dad it's easy to love Nathan. He makes it easier to live." Nathan smiled and leaned down to softly kiss her.

A couple minutes later they were lining up for the grand entrance.  
DJ-"Now put your hands together for Sara and Mark." Sara and Mark walked to the dance floor arm in arm.  
DJ-"Next up are Stacey and Micheal." And they walked out arm in arm.  
DJ-"Next up are Courtney and Jake." And they walked out are in arm.  
DJ-"Next up are Haley and Lucas." Lucas scooped Haley up and walked to the dance floor carrying her. Haley laughed all the way. And he sat her down.  
DJ-"Mow put your hands together for maid of honor Peyton and the best man Tim." Tim and Peyton walked out with Peyton on Tim's back.

DJ-"Now keep those hands together for the newlyweds Mr. and Mrs. Nathan Scott." Nathan swept her off her feet and carried her to the dance floor. And set her down on the floor.  
DJ-"Now they will have their first dance as husband and wife." And they started dancing to Love of a lifetime. They kept staring into each other's eyes.  
N-"I love you Mrs. Scott."  
B-"I love you too Mr. Scott." And they both were quite for the rest of the song. Loving the feeling of being in each other's arms.

After that song was over.  
DJ-"For this next song Nathan will dance with his mother. And Brooke will dance with her father in law." Nathan went to his mother. And Brooke went over to Dan. And they stated dancing.  
Dan-"This is a surprise. I would have thought you would ask your father for this dance."  
B-"He may be my father dan. But he is a stranger to me. But you are my real father. In every way that counts. Why should I have this dance with someone. Who didn't know I was even alive. Before 2 days ago. You and Deb are my parents. You welcomed me into your home and family."  
Dan-"I'm very happy you are apart of our family. I know how much Nathan loves you."  
B-"I love him too. And I promise I will take care of him."  
Dan"I know you will." Smiling at her.

A little ways from them were Nathan and Deb.  
N-"Mom I want to thank you for all you have done. Without you and dad Brooke and I wouldn't be here today."  
Deb-"Nathan I only want the best for you. And I can see Brooke is that person for you. Just treat her right."  
N-"Until my last breath. Can't help but love her."  
Deb-"She's easy to love."  
N-"And I feel bad. That she doesn't have parents like I do. I know you and dad. Made some mistakes. But you have always loved me."  
Deb-"And we will until we die."

Another slow song came on. And Peyton stepped in.  
P-"Mrs. Scott may I cut in?"  
Deb-"Sure." And she turned and left. Peyton and Nathan started dancing.  
P-"It was a beautiful wedding."  
N-"It was all Brooke."  
P-"Just so we are clear on one thing. It you hurt her I'll have to kill you."  
N-"I consider myself warned. But you have nothing to worry about. She's my life now Peyton."  
P-"I just want to see her happy. And I can see she is Happy with you."  
N-"She makes me happy Peyton. I know I didn't make sense to alot of people. When we got married. But we only just started. But it made sense to us."  
P-"And that is the way it should be. Nathan you don't have to justify to anyone. What you two feel or do."  
N-"I'm glad you and Brooke are friends again. I know how much you mean to Brooke."  
P-"I'm just glad she had a change of heart. I almost destroyed our friendship. And it would have been my fault."  
N-"Peyton everything is the way it should be."  
P-"You are right."  
N-"I"m always right."  
P-"Now you are just being cocky."  
N-"I'm irresistible that way. Just ask my wife."  
P-"Never found that attractive on you."  
N-"So you were attracted to me." Peyton blushed.  
P-"Was a long time ago. I moved on to better things now."  
N-"I get what you mean." Looking over at Brooke. Who was now dancing with Tim. They both looked at each other and winked.

T-"You looked absolutely beautiful today Brooke."  
B-"Thanks Tim. You don't look to bad yourself either."  
T-"Thanks. Now can you do me a favor."  
B-"I'm not making out with you. I happen to be a married woman. Happy and in love with my husband."  
T-"Not that. And I know." He said smiling.  
B-"Then what is it."  
T-"Take care of Nate. He deserves the best. And you are it for Nathan. And make sure he treats you the same way."  
B-"Tim you have my word. I'm going to take care of him. We'll take care of each other."  
T-"That is what I wanted to hear. You and Nathan are meant to be."

On the next song Haley and Nathan started dancing.  
H-"You seem happy Nathan."  
N-"I am. More than I have ever been. It's weird how things changed. At the beginning of the year. I was dating Peyton and then you. And Brooke and Lucas were dating. I don't know how things changed so quickly. But if they didn't I wouldn't have fallen in love with Brooke. Let alone marry her. But I know I made the right choice in marrying her."  
H-"You deserve to be happy Nate. And if I haven't apologized for what I did to you. I am sorry. I never meant to hurt you the way I did."  
N-"Haley if you must know I was over that. The night of that party. After talking to Brooke. I was hurt at first. But like you I fell in love. And sometimes you can't stop love."  
H-"I feel the same way about Jake."  
N-"That is good. You deserve to be happy as well Haley."  
H-"I am happy."  
N-"Then I am happy for you."  
H-"I'm happy for you too Nate."  
N-"I'm just glad we can all be friends."  
H-"Didn't seem possible at one point. But I hope that doesn't change after tonight."  
N-"We'll all keep in touch."

On the other side of the room. Brooke and Lucas started dancing.  
L-"You look really beautiful toady Brooke."  
B-"Why thank you Lucas. And I want to thank you for walking me down the aisle."  
l-"I was really flattered you even asked me. With all that went down between you and I."  
B-"Lucas let's not drag the past up now. It's in the past let's leave it there. Let's forget about it and move on. And we are with who we should be with."  
L-"I still feel bad about the way I treated you."  
B-"i won't lie to you Lucas. i was hurt and mad about what happened. But if you and Peyton had been upfront and honest with me from the beginning. I would have stepped aside and let you two be together. And none of this would have happened. Including you and me."  
L-"Brooke you have to know. I don't regret anything happened between you and I. I did love you. But in a different way than I do Peyton."  
B-"Lucas I did love you too. And part of me always will. You were the one person. i would show a different side to. And who I let see the real me. That I wasn't just a popular cheerleader with a pretty face. But a person with a heart and has feelings."  
L-"I always knew that about you. You deserve all the love and happiness like everyone else."  
B-"I have that now." She smiled at Nathan.  
L-"if he ever hurts you. He'll deal with me personally."  
B-"I will be sure to tell him that."  
L-"So it's official we are related."  
B-"Lucas we have been related for about 8 months now. But I think I should get back to my husband. I've been away from him too long now."  
L-"You are just as bad as he is. But I should find my girlfriend." And they both went to find their significant other.

After going to the bathroom. Brooke found Nathan standing by himself. She walked up behind him. And wrapped her arms around him from behind. And whispered into his ear.  
B-"Hey sexy what are you going standing all by yourself?"  
N-"I'm waiting for my wife. Have you seen her? She's about 5'5 with brown hair. And the most beautiful woman in my eyes." He said turning around and wrapping his arms around her. Brooke looked up at him.  
B-"Well you are looking right at her. And you shouldn't stand alone for too long. Or someone else might pick you up."  
N-"No sweetheart I'm a one woman man. And you are my wife." Now and forever." And they shared a sweet kiss.

After a while it was time to cut the cake. Brooke and Nathan cut the cake first. Nathan's hands were over hers. And together they cut two small pieces of cake. Brooke held a piece to Nathan's mouth. He did the same. Before he did Brooke said.  
B-"Be nice."  
N-"You too." And they both fed each other a piece of cake. Nathan wiped some frosting on her nose. And they both shared a sweet messy kiss.

A short time later. It was time for the bouquet and garter toss.  
DJ-"We need all single ladies out to the dance floor." All the single ladies made their way to the dance floor.  
DJ-"Ladies let's be fair. Nor hair pulling, pushing or shoving." Brooke turned around and threw the bouquet. When she turned around to see who caught it. And started laughing. When she saw the look on Haley's face. She looked over to where the guys were at. And they were slapping Jake on the back. And his face growing red.

Brooke sat down in a chair. They guys made their way to the floor. Nathan knelt on the ground. And got the garter off Brooke's thigh. With whistles and cheering from the guys. Nathan stood up and turned around and threw the garter. Both Brooke and Nathan laughed. When Lucas caught the garter. And his face turned red. Brooke got off the chair and wrapped her arms around Nathan's waist  
B-"Never seen Lucas that red before."  
N-"Me neither honey."

With the dance over with. Brooke and Nathan went to say their goodbyes. They first went over to Deb, Dan, Karen and Keith.  
Deb-"Well if I haven't said it before. Welcome to our family Brooke."  
B-"Glad to be apart of your family. And I want to thank you and dad. For everything that you have done for us. With the wedding and all. None of this would have happened without you guys."  
Deb-"We were glad to help." Brooke turned to Karen and Kieth.  
B-"Thank you both for coming."  
Keith-"are you kidding. I wouldn't have missed it. Nate you treat her right."  
N-"I will uncle Keith."  
Karen-"It was a beautiful wedding."  
N-"Well we better say our goodbyes to the other's."  
Deb-"Wait Nathan your father and I wanted to give you and Brooke something."  
N-"Mom you already done enough."  
Deb-"We wanted to do it." And she handed Nathan an envelope. He opened it to find 2 airline tickets.  
Dan-"We know you couldn't afford a honeymoon. But your mom and I wanted you two to have one."  
B-"I don't know what to say."  
Dan-"Just take it and have a great time."  
B-"Where are we going Nate?"  
N-"Hawaii for 7 days and 6 nights. We leave tomorrow morning."  
Deb-"Just make sure and use sunblock."  
N&B-"Yes mom." Deb hugged them both and they hugged her back. They hugged Dan, Keith, and Karen. And went over to where everyone else was at.

They walked up to there friends.  
N-"Brooke and I are going to take off. But we want to thank you all for all you have done for us today."  
T-"Come on let's party some more."  
B-"We just want to be alone for a while. besides we have to get up early tomorrow."  
P-"Why"  
B-"We are going on a honeymoon to Hawaii. Deb and Dan surprised us with it."  
N-"Come on babe let's go I'm tired."  
B-"Alright let's go husband of mine." She turned back to everyone.  
B-"Thank you all for everything." And both her and Nathan walked away.

15 minutes later they were back to home. Nathan unlocked the door and swept Brooke off her feet. And carried her over the threshold. Brooke laughed and leaned in to kiss his neck.  
N-"I love you Mrs. Scott."  
B-"I love you too Mr. Scott." Nathan caught her lips. Nathan closed the door with his foot. And carrying her into the bedroom. Closing the door with his foot. HE gently set her down. And they broke the kiss. And just looked at each other. Nathan gently cupped her face.  
N-"God you are beautiful."  
B-"Thanks you make me feel beautiful." And with that they said nothing more. They leaned in for a kiss. And they slowly undressed each other. And they made love for hours. Where after they fell into each other's arms.  
B-"I love you Nate."  
N-"I love you too." And they both fell asleep in each other's arms. And dreaming of the future they had to come.

The End.

A/N Hope everyone liked it. There will be a sequel up within the next month or so. SO look for it sometime.


End file.
